24
by Emily Oliver
Summary: this story has some highly Mature content Jack/Courtney


Characters

Natalia Livingston... As ...Emily Quartermaine

Tyler Christopher... As ...Nikolas Cassadine

Cynthia Preston... As ...Faith Roscoe

Eric Szumaza... As...Greg Sanders

Kimberly Mccullough... As ...Dr. Robin Scorpio

Jason Thompson... As... Dr. Patrick Drake

Maurice Bernard... As ... Sonny Corinthos

Laura Wright... As ...Carly Corinthos

Greg Vaughan... As... Lucky Spencer

Rebecca Herbst... As... Elizabeth Spencer

Jayne Atkinson... As... Karen Hayes Buchanan

James Morrison... As... Bill Buchanan

Kiefer Sutherland ...As... Jack Bauer

Alicia Leigh Willis ...As... Courtney Matthews

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 1

After I talked to Jason I knocked on her door and waited.  
"come in Nickolas!" I said  
"How are you and Spencer?"  
"you can bring me here sometime I build a nursery for him and in case I ever have children!"  
we sit down on the couch!  
"I'm fine and so is Spencer, that would be great and I miss you so much" I said kissing her on the cheek.  
me to  
I kiss him on the cheek back!  
went and got some wine  
here you go Nickolas  
"to us and a succesful business career for me!"  
"Thanks, so what have you been up to and how are you, I saw Jason leaving is he ok" I said drinking wine.  
not much just fixing up my new home I am fine and jason is ok jhe came to tell me him and sam are going to hawii please do not tell Alexis though okay! I said to Nik!  
"I promise you can trust me do you need help fixing up this place" I said hugging her.  
"ok"I said  
"the nursery is theonly room left to be fixed for Spencer!"  
I finished my wine and brought it to the ktichen and put in dish washer!  
"Ok, so what do you need me to do" I said getting up and heading into the nursery.  
"pick out a color and design for Spencer" I said waqlking up to nursery!  
"Ok, how bout blue with race cars" I said holding her hand.  
"okay sound good to be will start on that asap!" I said  
we headed to the kitchen for some food!

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 2

"Ok, let's get food and then start painting" I said helping her in the kitchen.  
"sounds good to me" I said  
made us some food pasta with marnaria sauce sugar for engery![B]  
we are eating![B]  
"what you think of dinner I aske Nickolas!"  
"It's good you are a great cook, I love it" I said wiping my mouth.  
"I know" I said  
"When do you want to get started" I said kissing her hand.  
"how about after desert?"  
we had ice cream!  
"lets start now!" I said to Nik and gave him a kiss!  
"Ok, let's go what do you want to start on first" I said kissing her.  
" how about painting?"  
" then we can go to decorating the crib!"  
"Ok, sounds good" I said as we started to paint.  
so nik and I are painting Spencer's room and my babys rooms if I ever decide to have children!  
" how does this look so far nik?"  
"It looks great just make sure you keep the paint on the wall and not the floor or me" I said laughing.  
"ok" I said laughing along with Nik!  
"it does look good to you think Spencer will like it?: I asked  
"i'm sure he will" I said setting my painbrudh down.  
"I know he will!" I said  
"bring hinm over sometime" I said  
"would you like to take a shower before we chat in den?" I asked  
"Sure, I'll bring him over this week if your not busy" I said heading to the bathroom to shower.  
"nope I am not busy!" I said  
handed Nik a towel  
"here you go nik"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 3

"Thanks, be right back" I said going into the bathroom to shower. After I shower I get dressed and talk to Emily.  
"I have a question but it might sound weird or something" I said sitting down.  
"ok ask away I said!"  
sits down with Nik  
"Would it be better if Spencer could stay here and I can help out I don't trust Colleen" I said smiling.  
I return home and go to my room to get some sleep  
"I just hope I won't be late for work tomorrow" I said  
I knocked on Courtney's door. I had a gun in my leg holster, a knife behind my back and chloroform. She would regret ever messing with me.  
I hear a knock on my door get up and answer it I see faith standing there  
"I know you are mad at me cause you saw me with Greg I wasn't flirting with him we were just playing pool I'm sorry I hurt you" I said as I turned to walk back to the couch  
She turned around and that would be her biggest mistake. I covered her mouth with chlorform and brought her down.  
I am laying on the floor trying to get Faith off of me by using my feet  
"I wonder where she is going to take me and what is going to happen to me" I said  
"Shut up you stupid blonde" I say aggravated. I stab her in the back so she gets a bit weaker. Then I throw her over my shoulder and put in the trunk of my car. My driver speeds away.  
I am in the trunk of Faith's car laying there trying to figure out where she is taking me  
"Greg I'm not at Courtney's house anymore. I left there about 15 minutes ago and I'm pulling up my driveway now." I say getting out and opening the door to my house while two of my men pull Courtney out of the trunk and bring her underground through the back of my house.  
I walk into my mansion and direct my men to put Courtney in the underground portion of my house. Still on the phone with Greg I say " I'm sorry about earlier."  
"It's ok, I was wondering if you wanted company" I said.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want to come over now? I mean it's getting late" I say worried that he might see my true colors.  
"I'm sorry for hurting you I was just doing a friendly bet with Courtney and if you want I can come over tomorrow" I said appologizing.  
"Yeah maybe you should come over tomorrow" I say. That would give me enough time to injure Courtney and hide her before Greg would come over.  
"Ok, sounds good to me night" I said as I laid down.  
"Good night" I said as I start to descend the stairs down to where I am keeping Courtney.  
I wake up and notice that I am in Faith's house  
"How did I get here and what am I doing here" I said still a little tired  
"Shut up" I say to Courtney I say covering the phone with one hand so Greg won't hear.  
I look at Faith  
"You can't tell me to shut up I can talk whenever I want and I won't be quiet if I have something on my mind that I want to say" I said walking up to her getting in her face  
I closed the phone and handed it to one of my men. I pushed her down to the floor. "I don't think you know who you are messing with but I won't sit around and play child's games with you."  
I try to get up but can't  
"I'm not playing child games with you what I am saying is true" I said  
I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face against the wall. I heard something crack and saw blood gushing everywhere. "Damn I just had this tile laid!" I brought her to the ground as two of my men tied her up with ropes and locked her in the next room.  
I was in the next room hurting and bleeding badly I couldn't move anything I just sat there  
"Ok now that hurt" I said looking around

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 5

I had my men tie her to the bed so she couldn't get out of the room." You should never have said anything to Greg about anything. I want you to leave him the hell alone and if you have a problem with that, well that's too damn bad." I spat at her before walking away to go change before I went to bed.  
I found a black dress to wear out to breakfast with Greg. I jumped in the shower.  
I got out of the shower and put a robe on. I went down to where Courtney was being held. She was thrashing around trying to come untied. I put a cloth doused in chloroform over her mouth and waited for her to pass out. I couldn't have her yelling when Greg came over. I went back upstairs and finished getting ready.  
I feel the affects of the chloroform and pass out  
I pulled up at Faith's and knocked on the door and when she came to the door I saw how beautiful she looked and helped her to the car.  
"Wow, you look so beautiful" I said as I opened the door for her.  
I am in the next room tied to the bed I wake up untie myself get off the bed open the door find the back door open it and walk out and start heading home  
Max arrives at the hospital with me in his arms  
"Max can you call Carly and tell her to come to the hospital" I said  
Sure I Said Calling Carly  
Carly:Hello!  
Max: Mrs. C, You Must Come Quick, Faith Has Hurt Courtney And we are at GH.  
Carly:That Bitch Better run cause when I get a hold of her -  
Max: MRS. C!  
Carly: Ok, I'm on my way  
I Hung Up  
''She Is On her Way  
"Ok thanks Max but I think Sonny should know too" I said  
"Sure fine with me I said"  
"sorry Nik but the hospital just paged me Courtney is at hospital got to go there want to come?"  
"Sure let's go" I said following her out.  
"Hi How are you feeling?" I asked Court  
"Temp is 98.7 which is good!"  
rolled her into a room! and checking her out!  
"It appears Faith did not hurt you no bruieses, scars or broken bones but let me take a MRI and xray to make sure!" I said  
take court for a MRI, Cat Scan and Xrays!  
"You are all fine I just would like to stay overnight just to make sure nothing develops overnight if that is okay with you?" 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 6

I look at Emily  
"I hurt all over I don't mind staying overnight I think Max Carly and Sonny need to know Carly said she is on her way here Max is here but Sonny isn't you can call him come cause I need to talk to you and him" I said  
I knocked on Courtney's door and walk in.  
"How are you feeling Courtney" I said walking over to her and kiss her on the forehead.  
"I hurt Emily said she is going to keep me here over night to make sure nothing develops I need to talk to you and Em about Spencer"  
I said looking at them  
"Emily can you and Nik raise Spencer he will be much safer with you at your house cause with Faith around he isn't safe with me and can you both please let Carly visit him everyday she is my best friend and all" I said  
"ok I am sure Nik and I agree he is safer at my house I made a nusery we just finished painting it before we came to GH!" I sais  
vitals are still good and everything looks good  
"That's great I'm sure you and Nik will keep him safe" I said  
"I know I will at my new home you should come visit it sometime and see Spencer!" I said  
take Court vitals they are stable and good!  
"get some rest then later tonight you can go home!" I said  
I put the covers on Court so she would be warm!  
"Ok I will come over sometime for a visit thanks Emily" I said  
I close my eyes and go to sleep I start having a nightmare about Faith trying to kill me she keeps torturing me and stabbing me until I can't move I wake up sitting in the bed I look around to see if I see Max but I don't  
"Max where are you" I said screaming  
"good news Court after another series of MRI, Cat Scan and xray so broken bones and vitals are good!"  
"you can go home now!" I said  
get release forms signed and hand them to court  
"if you like you can stay with me untill you feel safe at my house" I asked Court  
"You sure Nikolas won't mind if I stay with you until I'm safe" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 7

"Yes, that's a good idea Em how bout I bring Spencer over and have a sleep over" I said laughing.  
"ok sounds great to me meet you guys at my house!"  
tells hospital to page me if they need me and heads home!  
I leave the hospital and start walking home to get my stuff  
dropped my keys off and cleaned house for Court and Nik  
I bring Spencer to Emily's and knock on the door.  
I walk through the door go to my room pack my clothes grab some of my stuff for my Foundation and walk out the door  
"come in Nik doors open!" I said  
"Hi NIke Hi Spencer!:  
pick up Spencer out of carseat and sat down on couch and gives him a kiss!  
"gouch gouchie goo SPencer!"  
[B]playing with Spencer  
I walk down the street with my stuff get to Emily's house and knock on the door  
opens the door for Courtney and shows her to her room and Spencer nusery!  
"hi Courtney how you feeling?" I asked Court  
As Emily and Courtney talk I decided to go in the kitchen and make supper and get Spencer a bottle.  
"I'm making dinner soon and Emily do you want to feed Spencer"I said in the doorway of the kitchen.  
I look at Emily  
"Hi I love the nursery tired I guess I didn't get enough sleep at the hospital" I said  
"aww thanks Nik and I painted it!"  
"yes Nik I would love to feed SPencer!"  
recievies bottle from Nik and feeds him!  
this is sso much fun!  
I look at Spencer and Emily  
"Wow he has gotten big do you mind if I go to my room and lay down" I said  
nope go ahead fine with me!" I said  
playing with SPencer  
"Thanks Emily" I said as I go to my room lay down on the bed and fall asleep  
"How are you NIK?"  
"dinner was great thanks!"  
kisses Nik on check! 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 8

I am sleeping in my bed trying not to have a nightmare  
check on Courtney to see is she is okay! she is okay!  
plays with SPencer more!  
it is soo fun to play with a baby I thought to myself!  
"You are doing a great job with Spencer maybe if we get together maybe we can try and have a baby of our own" I said kissing her and Spencer.  
I start having the nightmare again and wake up  
"ok lets try dating!"  
"metro court at 8pm?" I asked Nik  
"Court could watch Spencer!"  
kisses Nik on check!  
"That sounds great and there will be a surprise for you" I said kissing her.  
"ok will go to metro court at 8pm!"  
"good night Nik as Iwill Spencer to his room and bring Nik to his room!"  
puts Spencer in crib!  
"good night Spencer I love you!"  
kisses Spencer on check and gives me a hug!  
I get out of bed walk downstairs and get something to drink  
I am ready for my date goes downstairs to wait for Nik  
"hey Courtney Nik and I are going to dinner at metro court can you watch Spencer?" I asked Courtney  
"if not we can get a babysitter!" I said  
"when we leave lock all the doors and windows so no one can get in!" I said  
"I don't mind watching Spencer while you and Nik go out I'm glad no one can get in" I said looking at Emily  
"okay thanks Courtney Nik and I really Appreciate it!"I said to Courtney!  
gives Courtney Spencer's baby monitor!  
I go into the kitchen and get Spencer's bottle then I sit on the couch relax and wait for Spencer to cry a few minutes later I hear Spencer cry I go to the nursery take him out of his crib and downstairs and sit on the couch with him  
"Spencer are you hungry cause I have your bottle" I said feeding him his bottle  
After Spencer drinks his bottle I burp him then we both fall asleep on the couch  
I get my keys out and open the door! "Hi Courtney we are home thanks for watching Spencer"  
"Nikolas thanks for dinner!" I am tired and head up to my room leaving Nik and Courtney to talk!  
"Nigth Em see you in the morning" I said as she headed up stairs.  
"night nik!" Nik and I head upstiars!  
[sleeping like a baby!  
"He fell asleep with me after I fed him he can stay with me until morning" I said  
I am sound asleep just like Spencer!  
I go and cover Courtney and Spencer and head upstairs and go to sleep.  
I check on Emily and then head to my room.  
turns over and goes back to sleep! 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 9

"I'm alseep in my bed and can't wait for morning" I said to myself.  
asleep can not wait till morning too!  
As morning comes I get up and go to the kitchen and make breakfast and coffee  
I wake up to the smell of coffe and head downstairs!  
"good morning Nik thanks for making coffe and breakfast!"  
eating breakfast!  
"Your very welcome" I said eating with her.  
eats breakfast and sips coffe!  
"So what are you planning on doing today" I said as I cleaned my plate.  
I start waking up get off the couch with Spencer and head into the kitchen  
"good morning Court!" I said as Nik and I are drinking coffe and eating breakfast!  
Court, do you want breakfast" I said setting her a plate and putting it in front of her.  
"Em, do you want to feed Spencer after you finish" I said kissing her.  
"sure Nik I love to!" finihsed breakfast! warmed up Spencer's bottle and sat down and fed him! burped him!  
"good boy SPencer!" I said to Spencer gives him and Nik a kiss!  
"I'm glad you and Nik are taking good care of Spencer I could never do that with Faith around" I said smiling  
"Were happy to help, right Em" I said kissing her.  
"right"I said kissing Nik back! sips coffe!  
"I don't even know how long this is going to keep happening" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 10

"Don't worry didn't you say Faith is in love" I said kissing Em back.  
"Courtney you can stay here as long as you like!" I say to Courtney!  
kisses SPencer and Nik!  
"Thanks Emily yeah she is but she did it before she went on her date" I said  
"Oh so who's the lucky guy" I said kissing Em and Spencer.  
"His name is Greg Sanders I met him when I went to Metro Court he is nice" I said  
"ooh we will be careful then!" [/B]I said  
"That would be a good idea cause if Faith finds out she would do the samething she did to me" I said  
"okay thanks for warning courtney!"I said  
kisses and hugs Spencer!  
"I have soo much sercurity here that it would ring really out if anyone comes in without permission!"I say to calm Courtney down!  
I look at Emily  
"Ok but I know she will keep coming after me when she see's me" I said  
"Well the only way she won't see you is if you don't leave, right Em" I said kissing Em and Spencer.  
"right"I said kissing nik and spencer back!  
I look at Emily  
"I mean when we go anywhere she will be there" I said  
"okay!"I said  
"Yeah even if you Nik and Spencer come with me she will be there but she won't be after you Nik or Spencer" I said  
"Ok we'll protect you and if she tries anything I will handle her myself" I said kissing Em, Spencer and Courtney.  
"Even if you protect me Lorenzo might be with her even though she already has a date" I said  
"me2 Nick"kisses Nick and Spencer back!  
"Nick do you thnik we are ready for me to be a mother?"I ask Nickolas  
"Yes, I believe you are ready your a natural with Spencer" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 11

"okay lets go upstairs and try now!"I said to Nickolas wishpering now no onne would hear me! I lead the way up to my room!  
"Ok let's do it sweetheart" I said as we took our clothes of and started making love.  
"wow you are good Nickolas!"I said and kisses him!  
"You are very good also" I said kissing her back.  
I start to walk out of the house and go to the park  
I sat in the Park intaking the fresh air.  
I was so happy Courtney was back, we had planned to meet here at the park an discuss where we stand in our relationship.  
I arrive at the park see Jax and walk over to him  
I was sitting at the bench when Courtney walked over to me.  
"hey" I said as I got up to greet her with a kiss on the cheaks.  
"so how are you?"  
"I'm fine how about you" I said smiling  
"I'm alright, just dont know what to do. I'm still in love with you courtney" I said taking a step back to see how she'd react.  
I look at Jax and walk closer to him  
"I still love you too I never stopped loving you you don't have to worry about Nikolas Emily and him are getting back together the only thing Nik and I have in common is Spencer if you want to I don't mind getting back together with you" I said smiling  
"lets hope it took refering to the whole thing!"I said  
kisses Nickolas all over!  
"I hope so too sweetheart" I said kissing her back.  
kisses Nickolas but hear Spencer so I go get a bottle for him and feed him then put him back down!  
goes back to kissing Nickolas  
"So enjoying yourself sweetheart I also have a question to ask you" I said kissing her back.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 12

"okay"I say ask away! kisses Nik  
"This will be hard but you can think about it before you say yes, will you marry me" I said pulling out the ring box.  
"yes I will marry you Nickolas!"I accepted and kissed dim!  
"Ok, we'll make a list and invite who ever you want" I said placing the ring on her finger and kissing her.  
"Nickolas I love the ring it is beautiful!"I said to Nik  
"lets invited Liz and all hospital staff and monica"  
"Ok, and maybe Cam can be ring bearer" I said kissing her.  
"okay sounds great would love Cam to be ring bearer!"I saiy kissing Nickolas back! kisses Nickolas and hugging hinme! I can not believe I am going to get married I tohugh to myself!  
"Ok, yes it would eb great if Cam can be ring bearer" I said kissing her back.  
"so what do you want to do today?"I asked Nickolas kisses Nikolas  
"Don't know what do you want to do" I said kissing her on the neck.  
"how about take Spencer to the park"I suggested to Nickolas and kisses him back!  
"Sure that would be great" I said helping her get up and kissing her.  
we get Spencer ready and head to park!  
Nik and I wheel Spencer into park we see Courtney and Jax  
"Hey Courtney" "Hey Jax" "How are you guys today?"I asked Courtney and Jax  
takes Spencer out of stroller and hand him to Courtney to hold for awhile  
I see Emily and Nikolas I am holding Spencer in my hands  
"I'm fine guess you can say that Jax and I will be getting back together I hope we do" I said smiling  
"That sounds great congrats to both of you" I said as Emily pushed Spencer on the swing.  
"congrats Courtney hope you too are happy!" pushing Spencer on swing!  
"So are you enjoying yourself honey" I said as she played with Spencer.  
"yes I am Nickolas thanks for asking!"plays with SPencer and kisses Nickolas  
"Welcome sweetheart" I said watching her push Spencer.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 13

Nickolas and I push SPencer on swing!  
kissing Nick and Spencer  
I look at Emily  
"Thanks I just hope he let's me move in with him" I said smiling  
"Ok I'll be right back" I said kissing Em.  
"I think he will!"I say to Court  
"hey Court can you watch Spencer I have a doc's appoinment right now at GH to find out if I am pregnant so can you watch Spencer and when we are done we will call you and you can bring him back to my house please?"I ask Court  
"Nikolas my appoinemt is in a few minutes lets head over to GH"I say to Nik  
"Sure I can watch him and bring him back to your house after your appointment" I said  
"OK, see you later Courtney and Jax" I said as we left.  
We arrive at the hospital and wait for Dr. Kelly.  
"come on in Nickolas and Emily"I say  
"after runing lots of tests Emily you are pregnant you are three weeks along!"I tell Emily great news!  
"thank you Kelly"  
I got dressed and went to tell Nickolas great news!  
"Nickolas I am pregnat three weeks along!"I say to Nickolas  
kisses him!  
"That's great sweetheart" I said kissing her back.  
"I know lets go home!"  
I get home from GH and call Courtney!  
calling Court  
kisses Nick while we wait for Spencer!  
Greg helped me get out of the car and I thanked him.  
"It's such a nice day out, I just wanted to be outside for awhile I said."  
"Ok, if you need a ride home you can call me and I can pick you up" I said kissing her before heading back to the car.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 14

"I am on my way back to your house with Spencer" I said  
I waved to Greg and watched him leave. i felt bad about leaving him during our movie but I was getting in over my head. I started walking towards a bench and I heard Courtney's voice. That was wierd considering she should have been locked up in my house. This was going to be interesting...  
I walk up to the door open it and walk in  
"Hey Emily how did it go" I said giving Spencer to her  
"we are pregnant I tell Courtney!"I tell Court  
takes Spencer in house and puts him in playpen!  
"Is anyone hungry" I said as I came downsatirs.  
"I am hungry!"I say to Nik  
"OK coming right up" I yelled from the kitchen.  
waiting for Nickolas to finish making some food!  
"Congratulations I'm going to go back to the park and continue talking to Jax" I said smiling  
"Ok, see you later Courtney" I said coming out of the kitchen with food.  
I arrived back to the park before Jax knew I was gone.  
"Do you think I can move in with you and we could raise Spencer and maybe we can also have a baby of our own" I said kissing him.  
I saw Courtney talking and decided to get a little closer. I inched towards the bushes hoping to catch a bit of what she was saying.  
Don't make me puke! There are no such things as happy endings. Was Courtney delusional to what really happened in the world? Things weren't always what they seemed. I started to walk away but decided to stay and here the rest of this sickening conversation.  
"Jax I was staying with Emily but I want to live with you I can't go back to my loft cause Faith has been there with me and took me back to her house where she held me prisoner there but I escaped the only way I can go back to my loft is to get the rest of my stuff" I said  
Crap! Tell the whole world why don't you... I started backing away and made my way to the other side of the park. I hadn't even been back that long and I was going to get myself in trouble already.  
Courtey was talking but I was phazing in and out in my mind, but I couldn't let her know something might be wrong with my head.  
"Um what?"  
"Emily said I can stay with her but I want to live with you I want us to get back together I miss you and we have to be careful cause Faith is back in town"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 15

"this looks delicious Nick"I say  
eating dinner and feeding Spencer!  
"Well what do you think" I said eating.  
"it is delicious than you"I say giving him a kiss!  
eating  
"Thanks sweetheart, if you want something delicious later let me know and I'll have it ready" I said kissing her back.  
"okay"I say kissing him!  
"ooh the baby moved for the first time you want to feel?"I asked Nik  
"Sure, that would be good" I said putting my hand on her stomach.  
"You want to live with me oh am so happy and..." My mind went blank again, I couldn't remember who Faith was. "Um Faith, who is that?"  
"Yeah I do so we can start over Faith Roscoe is Sonny's worst enemy I thought he died but she's back" I said  
Sonny's worst enemy Is that all she was going to give me credit for? I killed my own grandmother! I even gave Benny a coronary by giving him a lapdance! And that was all I get credit for? I started walking around the back of the bench. Jax was out of it anyway, he probably wouldn't know if I strangled and stabbed her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 16

I hear a noise and start walking over to the bench and sit down  
"What do yo usay we go back to our place and celibrate." I smiled at her.  
"Sure I would like that" I said  
"Lets go."  
"OK" I said  
We got back to our house.  
"I haven't been in this house in a long time" I said  
"Too long." I told her as I took off her shirt.  
"it feels weird baby kicking but I loved it" I say to nick  
"Nikolas I love you how are you?"I say kissing him while he feels the baby kick!  
I knock on my Uncle and Aunts Door.  
"who's there"I ask person outside my door making sure it was not Faith  
"It's one of your favorite nephews."  
"umm Cameron" I reply  
"Ya, I'm Cameron and walked all the way over her by myself."I told her sarcasticly "I wanted to see how my two cousins are."  
"I love being here with you again" I said as I took his shirt off  
I pulled her pants off.  
I pull his pants off get the blanket and cover ourselves up  
"Its been so long since we have been like this." I told her as I slid he Bra off of her.  
"Yeah way to long" I said smiling  
I pulled her Panties off of her and pull down my Boxers and enter inside her.  
"This feels so good rigt now don't stop" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 17

"I love you to and I'm fine. who is it Em" I said kissing her.  
"it is Trey your Nephew come on in sorry about that I say I forgot how are you Try go big and look Spencer is your nephew too!"I say to Trey and Nikolas  
"I love you Nik" I say kissing him and Spencer  
"I'm confused now." I shook my head. "So how are my Uncle, future Aunt, and two cousins doing?"  
"they are doing fine how are you?"I ask Trey  
kissing Nik and Spencer  
"Well I didn't want to go home right now cause Maxie is there."  
"ooh did you hear she was pregnant?" I asked Trey  
"I hope you enjoy Port Charles and you can stay here if you would like to babysit Spencer and my baby when it was born would you like to feel the baby kick it is kicking now so feel it"I say and ask Trey  
"Ya I heard. I'm sure my new half brother or sister will be great, and I will love them. But doesn't mean I have to like their mom. And Sure I would love baby sit for you. Between watching my little brother Cameron, andmy two cousins, Spencer and yet to be named, it will be an adventure."  
"Oh I wont."  
"Ok we won't stp until we have to go to work" I said  
I got up and with her legs still wrapped around me I carried her to the kitchen Tabble and made love to her on top of the table.  
"This is better than the couch" I said  
"So where do you want to make love next?"  
"The bedroom where no one can distract us" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 18

"OK." I lead her into the bedroom and laid down on the bed first. Then I placed her on top of me. The I took hold of her sides and starthed to move her up and down on me, slow and then faster. Watching her boobs bounce up and down.  
"I am so glad that we are back together" I said  
I moved her up and down faster causeing her boobs to bounce more. And cause her to pant for breath  
"Keep going don't stop" I said  
"Has anyone ever told you your boobs are very jiggly." I told her as I moved her up and down even faster  
"No you are the first one to say that" I said  
"thanks you want to feel the baby kick?"I ask Trey  
baby kicking me hard now!  
"Defently." I placed my hand on Em's belly. So does yet to be named have a name?"  
"yes if it is a girl I thought Elizabeth Marie and if it is a boy Nickolas Junior what you think of those"I ask Trey  
"it is neat to feel the baby kicking me right?"I asked Trey  
"I like those names. So yo uare going to name him or her after Uncle Nikolas or mom?" I felt something. "Wow. Hey maybe it's twins so you can use both names."  
"uncle nickolas and your mom if they twins if not then your mom if a girl and uncle nick if a boy"I say while baby kicks me!  
"Hey Trey how are you" I said.  
"That's sounds good sweetheart" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 19

"I would be better if Dad and Maxie never got togther, but nothing I can do about it. Hey mabye it won'ty be twins maybe it will be Triplets."  
"maybe"I say  
"Maybe we can get your mom and dad back together" I said to Trey.  
I walk up to the door and knock  
"come on in Liz"I say kissing Nick and Spencer  
I walk in and see Nik and Trey  
"Hey Nik Trey what are you doing here" I said looking at him  
"how are you Liz?"I ask liz  
"I'm fine how about you I don't really like Lucky with Maxie" I said to Emily  
"me neither I would like you to meet Trey your son"I say to Liz  
"Ok does Lucky know" I said to Em  
"no we have not told me yet he is with sluty Maxie"I say giving Liz a hug as the baby kicks me really hard  
baby kicking me really hard  
So, Liz would you like something to eat until you go home" I said hugging.  
"I would Nick please"kissing him like crazy!  
"Ok, coming right up" I said kissing her.  
man Nickolas is sexy when he walks and doesnot walk I think to myself  
"thank you Nick"I say blowing a kiss  
I head in the kitchen and bring out food.  
"Enjoy everyone" I said kissing Em.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 20

"I don't even know if I want to go home" I said to Emily  
"thank you Nick i say  
"Liz you can stay here as long as you like to help with Spencer and my new baby when it comes"i say giving Liz a hug  
"So where is Cameron? Is he going to live here too?"  
eating food  
"Thanks Em yeah he is I don't want him in the house with Lucky and Maxie" I said as I walk out the door and pick up Cameron  
"okay see you sonn love you like a sister"I say to Liz  
I leave Em's house and go home to get Cameron and all of my stuff  
I get home pickup Cameron and his clothes and go back to Emily's house  
I walk back to Emily's house wih Cameron and walk in  
"Look who's here" I said handing Cam to Emily  
"hi Cameron"I say taking Cameron and handing Spencer to Liz  
playing with Cameron  
"Do you want to play with Cameron" I said bringing him over to Cam  
I climaxed inside Courtney.  
"Let's keep going until we have to go to work" I said  
I waited outside of the door waitng for them to come outside. I hoped they wouldn't be in their to long. I slid up my skirt and took my knife out of the holster thast was wrapped around my leg. I pulled it out and touched the tip making sure it was sharp. I didn't want to have to stab Courtney too many times, that would just make a big mess, and I didn't want to have to clean that up. I thought about how much pain I wanted her to be in. I could stab her in her midsection and cause internal bleeding in her stomach. Or I could always stab her right in the baby maker. I think I'm going to do that. I didn't want to kill her though because then she wouldn't be able to feel the pain. I hoped that Jax didn't come out because then I would have to stab him too.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 21

"Cameron be careful Spencer is little"I say seeting Spencer down near Cameron  
"So Liz how are you feeling?"I ask Liz  
"I'm feeling fine except the whole Maxie/Lucky situation" I said  
I hear a noise get out of bed put a bathrobe on and go check I walk out the door but I don't see anyone  
I heard the door open so I jumped from around the corner. I grabbed Courtney by the hair and threw her against the wall. I took the knife out and I impaled her with it's sharp blade right in the area where her ovaries would have been. She screamed in pain. I quickly took the knife out and stabbed her again, this time in her midsection. She could no longer fight and fell onto the floor. I wiped the blade off on her robe and got into the elevator to make my way home. Revenge was sweet...  
I went outside and saw Courtney bleeding. So I took her to the hospital.  
I took her to the hospital  
I look at Jax  
"Can you call Robin and Patrick and have them come and check me out" I said as I started to cry  
"oh my goodness Courtney you look horrible will do some xrays mris and a ultrasound to make sure your ovaries are okay then we wiloperate to fix anything that is damaged"I say stroking Courtney's hair to make her feel better  
I look at Robin and smile  
"Ok I just want to get this over with and go home" I said  
"okay we will try to do this as soon as possible"I say wheeling Courtney to xray and mri rooms  
"What happened?"  
"she was stabbed by Faith" I say before heading back to xrays and mri's

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 22

"I hate it too you should be with Lucky not sluty Maxie"I say to Liz giving her a hug  
"I know should be but if Maxie is there when they get back I am nt bringing Cam there" I said  
"okay he can stay here and so can you" I say trying confort Liz  
"Thanks Emily" I said smiling  
I snuck around the corner of the hospital. I heard them talking about Courtney. How dare Robin just assume that I stabbed Courtney? I have the right to a fair trial. Oh and the bunny didn't even say my name. I walked out of the hospital and made my way home.  
Robin and I check Courtney's x-rays, mri's and catscan and see that there is some very serious damage.  
"Robin, we need to get her to surgery in a while, I need to talk to you about Courtney" I said kissing her.  
"okay lets go talk in hall" "Courtney will be right back" I say to Courtney before heading out into the hall with Patrick  
I'm laying there waiting to go to surgery and get this over with so I can go home  
"Faith is going to pay for this" I said to myself  
"Courtney xrays where good so was mri's but we need to do surgery to see if you are bleeding inside"I say from hall  
"Ok thanks Robin" I said  
"I know it's just I can't do the surgery we are so close to her it won't feel right plus she won't be able to have kids her uterus is damaged when she gets back from surgey you talk to her and have Jax come out in the hall so I can tell him" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 23

"your welcome"I say smiling back  
"You are a great friend what do you think if Lucky came here to see me" I said  
"thanks you are a great friend too" "I would close to door on Lucky and tell him unless you leave Maxie you are not welcome here"I say to Liz  
"Ok I will tell him that thanks Emily" I said  
"your welcome"I say smilling and gve Liz a great big hug!  
I get out of the shower and ask Em and Liz if they wanted to go somewhere special.  
"Thaks for Letting me and Cameron stay here" I said  
"Okay Patrick" I say  
"Courtney your utersus is damged you won't be able to have children I am soo sorry about that"I say giving Courtney a hug  
"Jax Patrick wants to tak to you"I say to Jax  
"Oh so how much damage was done to my uterus" I said looking at Robin  
"pretty bad not too seriously that you would need a operation to remove uterus but just can't have children" I say to Courtney  
Faith is going to pay for this  
"Ok so when would I need surgery to remove the uterus when can I go home" I said  
"no you can keep uterus just be careful not to get hurt down there again otherwise you will need to take it out then and you can go home tomorrow night" I say to Court giving her a big hug  
"Ok I will promise not to fall on my uterus" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 24

"your welcome you are practically family and my best friend"I say to Liz  
"hey Liz you want to go to the park or somewhere else"I ask Liz  
"We all can go to the park" I said smiling  
"Sounds good to me how bout you " I said kissing her.  
"fine with me how about you Liz"I ask Liz  
"Fine with me too" I said smiling  
I put Spencer in his stroller and Liz Nick and I head to park  
"good now get some sleep see you in the morning page me if you need anything"I say giving Courtney a hug and making sure she is confortable  
"Ok I will page you if I need anything you are a great doctor" I said smiling  
"aww thanks Courtney"I say  
closes Courtney doors  
head to lounge with Patrick  
I try to close my eyes and go to sleep but I start having a nightmare then i open my eyes and sit up  
"I have to stop having the nightmare again" I said as i got up and walked over to the window and sat there looking out

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 25

"it is beautiful today"I say  
I put Spencer in the baby swing and start pushing him  
"so Liz how was your day and yours Nick"I ask Liz and Nick  
"Mine's good now that your here and I am gld we can help raise Spencer until Courtney and Jax are up to raising him themselves" I said kissing her.  
"My day is fine why did you say you can raise Spencer until Jax and Courtney can raise him temselves" I said pushing Cam  
I call Courtney room to see how she is doing  
I hear the phone ring and answer it  
"Hello"I said  
"it is Robin I wanted to make sure you were okay and got some sleep"I say  
"Yeah I'm fine I'm just tying to go to sleep" I said talking to Robin  
"okay you want another blanket and someone to talk to help you fall asleep?" I ask  
"Yeah I do need another blanket if Jax is there can he stay with me cause I don't want to be by myself" I said 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 26

"Nick we are going to raise Spencer forever becuase you are his real daddy"I say pushing Spencer  
"I know that he's my son but I think Courtney and Jax can raise him in case she can't have kids" I said to them.  
"ooh I still think Carly should of told you and I am mad at Jax"I say  
"Oh, yeah I still think they should have told me, but let' not worry bout that" I said kissing her.  
"okay"I say  
"Liz what do you think of my house"I ask Liz pushing Spencer  
"I love your house it's really gorgeous" I said  
"thanks I love it too I needed to get a home of my own and leave the q for indpedence"I say  
"Liz you are a great friend"I say to Liz pushing Spencer  
I walk to the park and see Emily, Nikolas, Spencer, Cam and Liz and walk over to them.  
"Hey guys how are you all doing" I said sitting down.  
"Thanks Emily how did Lucky know where we were I thought i wasn't going to talk to him right away" I said  
"okay Jax left I will stay with you" I say bring Courtney another blaknet  
"Thanks Robin" i said smiling  
"your welcome"I say  
helps Courtney back into bed and puit blaknet on her and sits in chair besides her  
I knock on the door and wait for Robin to open it.  
Patrick knocking on the door.  
I get up and open door  
"Hey how are you feeling Courtney, Robin can we talk for a mnute" I said to her.  
"sure we can Courtney we right back" I say  
"I wanted know how you are holding up about this happening to Courtney I bet you are scared that it could happen to you" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 27

"I don't know I did not call him I swear so I don't know how he knew we were here"I said to Liz pushing SPencer  
"I don't even know if i want to talk to him" i said to Em  
"Hey Lucky what are you doing here" I said talkig to him.  
"I just left the police station and had to clear my head I didn't know you all would be here" I said to Nikolas.  
"Hey, Em, Liz can I talk to you for a second" I said to Liz.  
I walk over to Lucky  
"Sure what do you want to talk about" I said  
"I am especailly since I am pregnant but we just have to be careful"I say kissing Patrick  
I get out of bed walk to the door and open it  
"Robin if your worried about Faith she won't hurt you she just wants revenge on me cause she thought i was firting with her boyfriend so she won't harm you" I said  
I walk in the room.  
I see Jax and walk back in the room  
"Patrick wants to talk to you" I said  
"OK."  
"Yeah he's in the hall talking to Robin"  
"We will be careful don't worry" I said kissing her.  
I see Jax coming out and we talk as Robin heads in with Courtney.  
"Jax I have some bad news about Courtney she won't be able to have kids sorry" I said.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 28

"hey Nick would like to feel the baby kick" I ask becuase it is kicking now  
pushing Spencer while baby kicks  
"Are you sure your not going in labor do you want to go see Kelly and find out" I said kissing her.  
"Lucky she's just using you you need to tell her that you aren't going to be with her if you don't I sure will talk to her" I said  
"sure lets go see Kelly"I said kissing Nickolas  
"Courtney you comfortable because tomorrow am you can go home but be careful "I say  
"Yeah I am comfortable and I can't wait to go home" i said to Robin  
"good try to get some sleep I will stay here untill tomrrow morning"I say  
"Ok i will try to get some sleep" I said closing my eyes  
going over charts and reading while Courtney sleeps  
I am sleeping but I start to have a nightmare again then I open my eyes and sit there sweating and shaking  
"are you okay Courtney?"I ask Courtney seeing her sweating  
"I had a nightmare again I don't kow why I have these nightmares I keep trying to get rid of them but they still come" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 29

"Ok, let's go but what about ameron and Spencer" I said helping Em up.  
"I know, are you sure you want to talk to her one more thing she's pregnant" I said.  
"Yes I want to talk to her I don't care if she is pregnant" I said  
"try mediating see if that helps"I sugges to Courtney  
"Even if I try that the nightmares are all about Faith and me" I said I get out of bed and try to walk to the bathroom but i start feeling pain  
"Ok that hurts why am I hurting when I try to walk" I said  
"lets go take a xray"I say  
wheeling Corutney down to xray  
taking xray  
looking at it!  
wheeling Courtney back to room  
"Courtney your xray is fine it is still tn\edner though so only walk when you need to"I say  
"Patrick I love you"I say kissing him as baby kicks hard  
"would you like to feel the baby kick?"I ask Patrick  
"Ok but if i walk when i want to it will still hurt I can't handle pain easily" I said to Robin  
"okay I will prescribe you some horocodine before you leave the hospital"I say  
"Thanks Robin I hope you and Patrick have a healthy baby" I said smiling  
"Sure i would love too" I said to Robin

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 30

"we will bring Spencer and Cameron with us maybe Liz can watch them" I say kissing Nick as the baby kicks harder  
"Sure, let's ask Liz and Lucky to watch them" I said kissing her.  
"Ok, you can talk to her even though she's pregnnt" I said kissing her.  
"This will be so much fun" I said smiling  
"then put you hand on my stomache"I said placing her hand on my stomache  
"the baby kicks super hard"I say  
I feel the baby kick hard  
"Wow that is a strong kick I guess he or she can't wait to come out" I said smiling  
"your telling me that I think he or she wants to come out soon"I say smilling at Courtney  
"maybe you could come over and see SPencer he looks like he misses you"I say  
geez the baby kicks hard I thought to myself  
I get to Courtney's room and check on Robin.  
"Roin are you ok" I said having her sit.  
"If I go see Spencer I am going to have to bring Jax with me cause he is goig to help me if am in pain" I said  
"okay thats fine with me"I say

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 31

"Liz, why not wait til she's done talking to Mac" I said kissing her.  
"I will wait til she is done talking to Mac" I said  
"Ok, I'm sorry but I told mac to let me go cause of Jesse's death" I said sitting down.  
"Really why did you do that" I said  
"Robin are you ready to get checked" I said kissing her.  
When Emily and I get to the hospital we find Kelly and have her check out Emily.  
"Emily, Nikolas hi, what's the problem" I said helping Emily to a waiting room.  
I am still sitting in my room looking around  
"Are yoiu OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"Let's take a look and see" I said checking her.  
"The reason why the baby is kicking so hard is cause you are ready to go into labor" I said getting ready.  
"Jax can we stay and watch Emily give birth to her baby"  
"you mean the baby wants to be born now"I say in shock  
I get to the hospital find Emily and walk in her room  
"Hey Em I'm here to help you" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 32

"okay can you get me some ice chips and water please"I say  
"Yes, the baby wants to come now are you ready to push" I said waiting.  
I leave the room get the water and ice chips and walk back in the room  
"Here you go Em anything else you need" I said smiling  
"nope just a hand to squeeze and just guys can stay"I say starts pushing  
"Here we go Emily start pushing" I said as she pushed.  
"Take my hand sweetheart" I said kissing her.  
stats pushing as hard as I can  
I watch Emily give birth I'm happy for her but I'm also sad  
Carly came into the hospital not really sure were Courtney was or what happened..  
I see Carly and tell her why Courtney is in hopsital  
"Carly Courtney is here because she was stabeed by Faith"I say  
pushing really hard  
I keep watching Emily give birth while waiting for Carly  
"Courtney Carly is here outside wating for you"says Robin  
pushing as hrard as I can want the baby out soon!  
"Ok thanks Robin" I said as i walked out and saw Carly  
"It's coming one more big push, your doing great" I said to her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 33

Oh my god! Carly said concerned, sceared and angry at the same time... She is going to be ok isnt she? Does Sonny know about this?  
pushing really hard  
"Courtney is going to be fine and no Sonny doesn't know about this Jason does though"says Robin  
Ok where is Jason then ? Carly asked  
"Jason is at docks with Veronica Sam's twin"says Robin  
Ok why isnt he here? And why dosen't Sonny know about this... why did she... What was Faith stabbing her for? She asked  
"Faith was jealous of Courtney she thought Courtney was flirting with Greg Faith's boyfriend and Sonny is away and Jason is with Veronica calm down Carly"says Robin  
You're right I am sorry I am calm... Yea Sonn... or Max told me he went away again typicle but what is the doctors saying?  
"Courtney is almost healed and can she can go home tomorrow"says Robin  
Well can I see her? I asked Robin  
"That's it your done it' a girl" I said cleaning her up.  
"She looks just like you sweetheart" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 34

"Thank you Dr. Lee"I say  
"You're right Nikolas she does look like me but she has a little of you too"I say pecking him  
"Yes you may see her she in in with Emily watching her give birth but Emily is done birthing so you may go in now"says Robin  
Carly nods and walks away from Robin and into where Court is and knocks on her shoulder  
I see Carly and smile  
"Hey Carly how much did Robin tell you about why I am here" I said  
I think i heared enough of what that slut did... And i am really suprised that Sonny or Jason isn't here didn't you call Max to get throught to him? I asked  
Nickolas and I take little Elizabeth Marie home to you house  
"Courtney are you ready to go home? I say Courtney just as my water breaks  
I look at Robin  
"Yeah I'm ready to go home" I said  
"No I just called Jason I didn't call Max cause I was in so much pain" I said to Carly  
I put Courney in wheelchair and wheel her to elevator  
"bye Courtney take care of yourself"I say  
"uhh Patrick MY WATER BROKE!"I say to Patrick  
"Ok, let's get you settled here and I'll get Dr. Lee" I said kissign her.  
"okay thanks"I say  
I lie down and wait for dr. lee  
I get and come back and hold Robins hand.  
"Ready Robin here wego start pushing" I said having her push.  
"okay dr. lee"I say  
starts pushing as hard as I can  
Okej i can understand that... can i do something? she asked  
"Carly you can get me some ice chips and water please"says Robin

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 35

"Ok, your doing great one more big push" I said to her.  
"Your doing great honey squeeze my hand 1 more time" I said kissing her.  
I pushing really hard one more time  
"She looks just like you I love you" I said kissing her.  
I go to Emily''s and knock on the door.  
Jason knocking  
"come in Jason"I say  
"I would like to meet your neice Elizabeth Marie"I say to Jason  
I walk up to Emily and Nik's door and knock  
"come on in Courtney"I say  
"She is so little do you think I can hold her" I said to them.  
"of course you can Jason she is your neice you can hold her anytime you want"I say to Jason  
I pick little Liz Marie up and hand her to jason  
"support her head Jason please"I say putting her in his arms  
I walk in slowl and sit on the couch  
"hey Courtney how you feeling?"I ask watching Jason hold little Liz  
"I'm ok but still in alot of pain your baby is so cute" I said smiling at Emily  
"thank you courtney we named her after Liz we calling little Liz Marie"I said  
"nickolas can you go get spencer or courtney can hold and play with him for awhile till she wants to leave"I ask nick  
"Ok, she is the cutest baby ever this is what Sam and I wanted until we broke up" I said supporting her head.  
"Sure, let me go and get him" I said kissing her.  
I go and get Spencer and hand him to Courtney.  
"Here Courtney, you can play with him" I said handing her her son.  
I hold Spencer and play with him  
"You are getting so big" I said smiling at Spencer

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 36

"Here it comes, the baby's a boy conrats" I said as I cleaned him up and handed him to her.  
"thank you dr. lee"I say  
"patrick what should we name him?"I ask  
"Your very welcome" I said leaving.  
"How bout Shawn James Scorpio Drake" I said kissing her.  
"okay sounds great to me"I said kissing him  
"That's great I love it" I said kissing her.  
"jason I really do hope someday you can a baby of your own"I say watching jason hold little Liz  
I walk to Em and Nik's house and knock on the door  
"come in"I say  
"Congatulations on your new baby I said to Em  
"I know it will be the best thing in the world to me and i might name him or her after you and Nikolas" I said kissing Em on the cheek.  
"aww thank you jason and liz"I say  
"Your welcome Emily" I said  
"Spencer has gotten big hasn't he"I ask Corutney  
"Yeah he has" I said to Emily

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 37

playing with little Liz  
"Emily I'l see you later I'm going to see Veronica a the park" I said kissing her goodbye.  
"okay bye Jason" I say  
little Liz gets fussy so I hand her to nik to seef he can make her happy  
watching courtney play with Spencer  
"Spencer misses you more and more" I tell Courtney  
I look at Emily  
"I know he misses me more and more I just wish I could give him a brother or sister but I can't" I said to Emily  
"you could adpot there are plenty of children out there waiting to be adopted"I say to Courtney  
"I know I can adopt I just hope Jax doesn't mind" I said to Emily  
"I don't think Jax will mind he loves kids"I say smilling

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 38

I and Sawn to patrick while I get dressed to go home  
"Hi buddy we both love you and your goig home after mommy gets dressed I love you both so much" I said kissing him and her.  
"we love you too"I said  
patrick wheels me and shawn out of gh and to you home  
"Hey everyone is anyone hungry or thristy Em did you feed Little Liz Marie" I said to them.  
"I know but i think me and jax should talk about adopting before we adopt kids" I said to Em  
"I am and no did not feed her will feed her now"I said feeding little Liz  
"Ok, coming right up" I said as i headed into the kitchen.  
I come back out with food and wine and we all start eating.  
"Here you guys enjoy" I said eating myself.  
"thank you"I say feeding little Liz  
Emily I'm going to go home and get some rest" I said  
"okay bye Courtney" I say  
"Bye Nik Em" I said  
I walk out the door walk down the street and head home  
burping little Liz  
"Do you like the dinner sweetheart" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 39

I put Shawn's car seat on table  
"Patrick your son is healty and beautful thats all I could ask for"I said  
"Thats great are you hungry" I said kissing her.  
"starving and can you warm up Shawn's bottle while you are at it"I say  
"Sure be right back" I said as I went to the kitchen and warmd a bottle for Shawn and made dinner for Robin and I.  
waiting for dinner  
"Here you go sweetheart food for you and abottle for Shawn" I said as I handed her his bottle and put her plate down.  
"thank you"I say  
I pick Shawn up and start feeding him  
She's feeding Shawn his bottle and I start eating.  
"isn't this nice the three of us eating" I said to her.  
"Yes it is nice"I say  
"I love it delicious"I say eating  
"You're very welcome" I said to her.  
Once I was sure that Greg was gone I went back upstairs and made sure that my car was ready. It was time to make sure that little bunny foo foo would be mine, once again. I got dressed and made my way out to the garage taking a gun and knife in the process. I didn't need chloroform i already had some in the car. I headed out into the night.  
I am still taking my time walking home cause I still hurt from the stabbing  
I made a turn and what did I see? Little Miss CottonTail coming right towards me! I pressed on the gas and ran her over. Score 10 points for the injured blonde on the left! "Hop, hop, little bunny." I said laughing before I sped off in the opposite direction.  
I burped little Liz and put her down and sarted to eat  
I drive to Nik and Em's house to talk to Liz I get out of the car and see Courtney laying there I pick her up carry her to the car and drive to the hospital

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 40

I drive to the hospital with Courtney get there get out of the car an carry Court to the room and call Emily  
Lucky calling Emily  
picks up phone "hello"I say  
"Emily it's Lucky I'm at the hospital with Courtney I was on my way to your house when I saw her layng in the street" I said  
"oh my gosh I will be right over bye"I say to Lucky  
"Nickolas that was Lucky Courtney got hit on her way over and is at the hospital I need to go check her out can you watch Spencer, Little Liz and Cam"I ask Nickolas  
"Yeah I can watch them until you come home" I said kissing her  
"thanks"I say kissing him beofre heading out  
I head to GH  
"Hi Lucky where's Courtney" I say  
"She's right in here" I said to Em.  
I go in and check on courtney  
"I think you broke your leg courtney but lets take a xray and all the test to make sure" I say  
I saw Emily leave Courtney's room. I walked in there very carefully and sedated her. I unhooked her IV and threw her over my shoulder. My boss has done a great job at banging her up. That was something she did well. We made our way out of the back of the hospital unnoticed. i threw her into the trunk and sped off.  
I walked to check her status and take Corutney to xrays but she was gone  
"uhh Ephany have you seen Courtney she is gone" I asked  
"no I haven't Emily"I say  
"Lucky Courtney is gone"I say to Lucky

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 41

"Where could she have gone I mean she was right here she couldn't have walked out of here" I said to Emily  
"I don't know either Lucky"I say  
"Maybe we should call Mac and let him know, do you want me to call Carly" I said to her.  
"call Mac but not Carly" I said  
My bodyguard returned a bit later with Courtney. "Put her downstairs and chain her up. You did a great job" I said to him.  
I picked Courtney up again and brought her where Faith wanted her, underground. I walked down the long hall until I reached the last room on the right. It was soundproof and had no windows. The only thing in the room was a twin size bed. I put Courtney down and chained her to the bed. There would be no escaping this time. I locked the door behind me before making my way upstairs to tell Faith that the job was done. "Ok She's in the last room to the right. She should only be able to escape if we let her."  
"You did a great job" I said before turning around and grabbed a syringe full of poison. While he was gone I was mixing up a little poison. "Last room on the right." I said before going down there and making sure that she would be stuck down here for a while. I finally reached the room where she was being held. She was still knocked out. I took out the syringe and slowly injected Courtney with the poision. "Let's see how much you can fight after this." I said before turning around and leaving the room making sure to lock and secure it behind me.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 42

"Ok, I'll call Mac" I said to her.  
Lucky calling Mac.  
waiting to hear from Mac  
Mac answered the phone.  
"Com Scorpio speaking" I said.  
"Mac it's Lucky Courtney's gone" I said to him.  
"Ok be right there" I said hangig up.  
I get to the hospital and see Emily and Lucky and walk over.  
Mac in blue  
"Can you tell me what happened" I said to Emily  
I am still laying there I open my eyes slowly I try to move my arm but I notice it is chained up I look around I try t get up but I can't  
"What happened where am I how did I get here ow my head and leg hurt especially my head I have to get out of here" I said laying back down  
An hour or so later I decided to check on Courtney. I opened the door and saw she was awake. "So my little barbie doll, being kidnapped the first time just wasn't good enough for you? I would have thought you would have been smart enough to know that you stay away from my men. Do you still go out with that borg, Jason? No" I exclaimed. "You live with the Aussie, now. Well I hope he'll come and save you. I don't think anyone else wants to waste their time." I said standing in the doorway.  
"What did you do to me all I remember is being in the hospital I can get out of here myself believe me when I get out of here you will be sorry you kidnapped me I'm going to keep trying to escape from here you can't do anything to me while i'm still here" I said looking at Faith trying to unchain myself

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 43

"I went to take Courtney to xrays and stuff and she was gone and Liz had just finished checking her"I said to Mac  
"Ok, who do you think took her" I said to them.  
"Yeah honey, that's not going to work" I said pointing at the chains. "Those are stainless steel. You are doing more harm then good there. And how exactly do you plan to get out of here? Your underground in a cement room. And let's say you do get out or out of the kindness in my heart I let you out, who the hell is going to do anything to me?" I questioned. "Certainly not your big bro Sonny or the Borg Jason. Looks to me like your out of luck." I finished.  
'I know you will never let me go even if you have kindness in your heart I will do anything to you trust me I will besides I can always try and find a way out I'm stronger than the poison you injected in me" I said to Faith  
I looked down at my watch. "Well as of know the poison that I injected in you earlier should be wearing off. As I see it you have two choices. You can either get me a meeting with Sonny where he will agree to give me back all of my territory that he took from me. Or you can stay down here for a little longer and I'll inject you with this poison. If I inject too much it will slowly make its way through your body closing your pathetic little veins as it goes. It will close up your throat and you will choke to death. Not a pleasant way to go." I added. "So it's your choice which will it be?"  
"How am I supposed to get you a meeting with Sonny if he is with Carly why don't you call him I'm stuck here and I haven't seen him in a long time we barely talk anymore" I said to Faith

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 44

"Well you better start talking soon. It doesn't matter if he is with that tramp Carly I want my terrotiry back and you are going to help me get it." I took out my cell phone."On the phone you aren't going to say where you are. If I hear you even mention that I have you here under duress I will kill you. Understood?"  
"I understand" I said to Faith  
"I am being serious, if you screw around I am going to inject this into you. You better know I am not playing around." I handed her the cell phone, it was an untracable line. I dialed the number and gave her the phone. "You better set it up." I said.  
Courtney calling Sonny  
I hear the phone ring and pick it up  
"hello" I said  
"Sonny it's Courtney Faith wants to meet with you to talk about getting her property back from you" I said  
"Ok I will meet with her to get this over with" I said to Courtney  
"I really don't care if you inject me even after I talk to Sonny you can do that cause one way or another I will escape I can also talk to you anyway i want to and you can't do anything to me and about it" I said to Faith  
I snatched the phone from her and threw it to the ground and watched in break into pieces. I walked over to her and qaw her laying there helpless. I put my hand around her throat. And started to choke her while I said the following. "Keep playing around with me and you will be in for a rude awakening." I said before letting her go. I could see the bruises forming around her neck. I walked out and slammed the door behind me making sure to lock it behind me. That little bunny would pay.  
I get off the floor walk over to the door and try to open it but I can't  
"Just wait til I get out of here you will be sorry for keeping me here you know you can't keep me here you don't even have a kind heart I hope you don't get our property back evil witch" I said walking back to the bed and sit on it

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 45

I saw my boss by Courtney's door she looked livid. She told me to stay down here and watch her. She thanked me and then I watched her walk away. That new boyfriend of hers had no idea what he was getting into with her. Although she was a knockout she would literally knock you out if you got on her bad side. I entered the room and saw Courtney on the bed. I rechained her to the bed which was chained to the wall. I didn't want her getting out who knows what Faith would do then. I picked up the pieces of the cell phone that I knew Faith had broken before leaving the room and locking the door behind me. It would be a long night.  
I looked around the house I took my gun out I had to find Courtney before Faith ended up killing her. I cared about Courtney and I knew what I had to do. So I went around the back door and kicked the door in I held my gun out in front of me and checked again for one of Faith's guard's . I saw Courtney chained to the bed I looked for something to break the chain with. "Courtney are you ok I am going to get you out of here I promise."  
Oh crap! How the hell did he get in here. Faith was going to have my ass for this! "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?" I asked.  
I turned around and pointed my gun at the guard. "I'm Jack Bauer a friend of Courtney's untie her now". "Or I will have to kill you I don't care what your boss told you just do it now."  
I pulled out my gun as soon as I saw his. "I will gladly untie her and let her go but we have to do this my way that way no one gets in trouble. Give me your gun." I said to him. I knew that Faith was going to be pissed at me for letting Courtney go but as far as I was concerned if it looked like she escaped she couldn't be too mad at me."Put it down" I said taking the keys for the chains out of my back pocket. "Give me the gun and I'll give you the keys."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 46

I couldn't risk getting shot at so I fired my gun hitting the Guard in the leg. I went and cuffed him and took the key's he had and went to untie Courtney I picked her up and carried her I decided to chain up the guard so he couldn't follow us.  
"Can you take me back to the hospital so I can get checked out by Emily and Liz" I said to Jack  
I smiled at Courtney ."Yeah I sure can that's where I'm taking you right now are you ok did she hurt you."  
"We can find out when i get checked by Emily and Liz"  
Why did I hear gunshots being rung out in my home and I didn't fire them? I rushed downstairs and saw my guard chained to the wall. "Oh come on." I said to myself. I took my gun and fired after them before I went to unchain him. "How did this happen? I angrily askd my guard. I pay you to keep my house safe and you let a random freaking man come into my home?  
I carry Courtney and we go to the hospital thank god I got to her in time I am just glad to get her away from this Faith women.  
I carry Courtney into the hospital I really was glad that I saved her and now I had to make sure she didn't get hurt again. "I need some help here I need to make sure Courtney is ok can someone please check her out."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 47

I see Courtney being carried in and get a wheel chair  
"Courtney you are going down to xrays and scans then do blood work to see if your okay"I said  
"Ok I hurt real bad" I said to Emily  
wheel her down to xrays and scans and do them  
"Courtney your leg is still broken leg is just strained and everything else is good" I said  
"Ok I'm just glad Jack found me" I said to Emily  
Once I was upstairs I fixed my guards leg up. I dug out the bullet and bandaged it up. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" I aksed. When he shook his head no in response. I sent him on his way and took off my clothes and slipped into my satin robe before going back downstairs. I had someone check on Courtney and guarentee my meeting with Sonny for tomorrow. After everything was confirmed I went upstairs and went to bed.  
I wait in the lobby for Courtney I am worried about her and I have to think of a way to make sure Faith doesn't hurt her again. I just need to make sure Courtney is ok. I am going to let Courtney stay with me where she will be safe till her friends let her stay with them.  
"me 2" I say  
wrap up Courtney's leg in a cast and give her ice for her neck  
"Is there anthing you need help with Emily" I said sitting with Jack.  
"Emily I know you gave me ice for my neck but can you also gve me som gauze for me to wrap around my neck" I said to her  
"sure"I say and hand Courtney some gauze

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 48

"Thanks Emily can you take me to Jack I'm going to stay with him for a while" I said to her  
"your welcome I will put you in a room and go get Jack"I say  
"Jack courtney wants you"I say to Jack  
I smile at Emily I am glad Courtney has other friends that care about her to "Thanks Emily how is she doing any broken bones or anything else."  
"her neck is strained and leg is broken but other than that is fine come with me"I say leading Jack to Court's room  
I follow Emily to Courtney's room I see her laying on the bed and walk over to her. "Glad your ok don't worry I will get Faith but right now I need to kept you safe from her and her guards."  
"I know you will I don't want to stay here I want to go home"  
I look at Courtney then at Emily. "I will take her to my place I will call if we need anything at all thanks for your help with her Emily."  
"your welcome"I say hugging Courtney  
Nikolas calling Em.  
"hello nick"I say  
"Hey sweetheart are you coming back Little Emily and I miss you" I said to her.  
"yes just finishing up charts then will be there love you"I say 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 49

"Love you to sweetheart" I said hanging up.  
"Jack can you take me home now I don't want to be here any longer" I say to Jack as I sit up get out of bed and limp over to Jack  
"whoa Cournty here cructhes now you may leave"I say  
"Thanks Emily" I said taking the crutches  
"your welcome be safe and watch out for Faith" I say as hug her  
"I will be careful and i will watch out for Faith" I said hugging Emily  
"bye Court" hugging her  
I say goodbye to Emily and then help Courtney out to my car I am glad she get's to come home.  
I park the car in my garage and then help Courtney out and into my house . "Ok Courtney now I will have you stay in the same room as me". " I have two beds and I just want to make sure no one can get in and hurt you again."  
"Ok thanks so much"  
"Your welcome Courtney".  
"I'm going to take a nap since i'm tired and i wll try not to have nightmares of what happened to me if i do then will you be here for me"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 50

"Yes of course I will your a friend and I care about you I would never let anyone hurt you".  
"I know I have you to keep me safe"  
I lay on the bed and fall asleep  
I start having a nightmare and try to wake up but i can't  
I heard Courtney moving in her sleep and sit on the bed and try to wake her I take her in my arms. "Hey Courtney it's ok it's Jack I'm here honey".  
I knew Jack was protecting a friend of his he trusted me enough to give me a key I unlocked the door and walked inside.  
I couldn't wake Courtney up so I dedcied to call Emily she could help me out and then we could find out if things where ok with Courtney.  
I walk into the room where Jack was with Courtney and help Jack try to wake Courtney I use some smelling salt to see if that will help.  
I get to jack's and knock on the door.  
I hand Jack the smelling salt and answer the door . ". I notice Bill and smile come on in honey how did you know I was back."  
"Just a lucky guess what's wrong" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 51

"Jack's friend Courtney won't wake up we can't seem to get her to wake up Jack called Emily a doctor and a friend of his and Courtney's come on in."  
"Oh ok maybe we should take her to the hospital and wait for Emily" I said  
"Yeah let me go tell Jack your here and we will take her ."'  
I walk into the room where Jack is with Courtney . "Bill is here he say's we should take Courtney to the hospital and wait for Emily their."  
"Great thanks Karen I am just going to call Emily and let her know we are comming in then."  
I walk into the hospital followed by Bill and Karen I am carrying Courtney she hasn't woken up yet and I am still worried about her.  
Emily and I get to the hospital and see Jack with Courtney so we rush her to a room.  
"Jack what is wrong with Courtney?"I ask  
"She won't Wake up I tired everything so has my friends Bill and Karen Buchanna."  
"Okay Jack I am going to take a catscan and mri"I said  
"Hey Nickolas can you put Courtney in a wheelchair please and then when we get to catscan and mir put her on the machine please?"I ask Nick  
"Thanks Emily thanks Nikolas you have both been great friends to me and Courtney as well am I so glad I met you both."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 52

I walk into the hospital with my husband Bill we both wanted to be their for Jack and Courtney we wanted to know what was going on .  
"Yeah sure no problem" I said as I put Court in the wheelchair and wheeled her to catscan  
We get to catscan I take Court out of the wheelchair and put her on the machine  
"She's hooked up I just hope we can find out what's wrong and wake her up" I said to Emily  
I scan her whole body and image appears "nothing is wrong with her on cat scan lets try mir pleease Nick"I say  
"Ok trying MRI is there anything wrong" I said  
"no everything is good nothing wrong with her brain I think I will try a new epxerimental drug in her iv"I say  
Bill and I waited with Jack in the waiting room Jack was pacing back and forth I went to try and clam him down .  
"Jack she's going to be ok she know's your here she will fight this ".  
I look at Karen . "Thanks Karen your a great friend helping me and Courtney out I hope she wake's up ."  
I wheel Courtney out and put her back in room and go find Jack  
"Jack nothing is wrong with Courtney phsyically or mentally I am going to try a expermiental drug that I will put in her iv to see that works"I said to Jack

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 53

"Em after we leave here how bout we get dressed and take the kids ot the Metro Court and ask Lucky and Liz also" I said to her.  
"Thanks Emily I am glad I can count on you I really hope she wakes up ".  
"me 2"I said to Jack  
I put the drug in Courtney's iv and hope she wakes up  
"Okay sounds great love to go to metro court"I said to Nick  
I feel the drug open my eyes and sit up in bed I look around and notice i'm in the hospital  
"What happened how did I get here"  
"Hi Courtney it's Karen Jack's friend Jack Me and Bill brought you here we tried everything to wake you up ". We couldn't get you to wake up how are you feeling now".  
"I'm still a little tired but I'm ok can you tell Jack that I want to see him"  
"Sure I can do that you get better ok Jack is still worried about you."  
I walk out and go get Jack. "Courtney is awake and want's to see you she said she's still tired you can go in now Jack."  
I wait for Jack to come in I get out of bed and stand up  
"Hey maybe you should lay down Courtney you sure you should be standing up you had me so worried."  
"I'm fine sorry I worried you maybe when we go home we can go to te V-day party at the metro court"  
"As long as Karen and Bill come along then I will go I want them to come with so we can all look out for you they have really been here for both of us."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 54

"Hi Courtney I am glad your awake now I am also glad to be living with you and Jack".  
"Ok that's great we could ask them to come to the V-day party maybe they can come with us or in their car"  
"I am sure they would love to come with us I know they would drive themselfs cause Karen alway's loves being with Bill alone."  
Karen and I get to the party and wait for Jack and Courtney.  
Courtney and I arive at the Valentine's Day Bash and notice Bill and Karen are already their and walk over to them.  
I get to the Metro Court and waited for Faith .  
I get to Metro Court and see who is all their I look around for Jason or Sam .  
I get to the Metro Court and see Alexis.  
"Hey Alexis how are you" I said to her.  
"Hi Jason I'm fine have you see my daughter Sam anywhere."  
"No I think she's still at home" I said to her.  
"Well I hope she can make it Kristina would like that ." I looked down at my daughter and smiled.  
I walked into the MetroCourt for the party. I had my two guards staya round the perimieter and keep an eye on things. They would know if I needed their assistance and since would be hanging out with Tess those chances were slim to none. I saw her sitting waiting for me towards the back of the room. I walked over to her. "Guess who?" I said tapping her shoulder. I gave her a hug happy to see my best friend again.  
I smiled at Faith I hadn't seen her in a while and it was great to see her again I hugged her back. "Wow you look great I am so glad to see you again so where is this man of yours you where telling me about". 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 55

"Tiffany hey, ya it's me." I had a crush on Tiffany for like ever. But I was to scared to say anything to her. "How have you been."  
"I have been ok I miss my parents though but now I live with Courtney and Jack she was a friend of my mom and dad's ."  
"Your Parents died?"  
Emily,Robin, Lucky, Liz Patrick and I arrive and find a seat.  
Liz and I see Trey and walk over.  
"Hey Trey, who's this pretty girl" I said to him.  
I see Faith and a woman talking so I walk over.  
"Hey babe who's this fine young woman" I said to her.  
"You look good yourself." I said to Tess, and she did. I saw Greg walk over. "And here is Greg, the man I was telling you about." I said as Greg came over to us. "Greg this is Tess my best friend and business partner and Tess this is Greg my boyfriend." I said, I gave her a look as to tell her not to start laughing. Tess knew that I didn't do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing.  
"This is Tiffany." I look at them confused.  
"I thought you would ask me where I've been these last few months,"  
"Where have you been we missed you these last few months"  
"Thats the problem I don't know. Last thing I remember was being at Uncle Nikolas's house talking about the babies that were coming and then nothing."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 56

I walk over to Faith and her friends. "Faith I would like to talk to you about a bussiness deal."  
"Excuse me for a moment." I told Greg and Tess. I was curious as to why Jasper Jacks of all people would want to talk to me about business. This should be interesting. I walked over so we were out of earshot from everyone else. "How can I help you today, Mr. Jacks?" I asked.  
"Nice to met you Tess" I said shaking hands.  
"Well Faith, since that bitch Courtney left me for that other guy, I have had nothing to do for a while. So If I can't have love I will take power. I can let you use my Hotel to move stuff, and you can use my vault to store whatever you want, and your people can stay in the rooms for free. In return I want a part of the money you make when you do busness here. a partnership kind of. So if you want to think about it you can call me, or you can tell me right now?"  
"Well , I like how you think. I'm pretty sure that you'll soon find out that with power you can get just about anything you want. I hope your not trying to screw me over because if you are you will pay dearly." I warned him before asking. "So what kind of percentage are we looking at here? Keep in mind that I have another partner to split profits with on occassion."  
Skye and I get to the Metro Court and find a table.  
Lorenzo and I arrived at the MetroCourt, it was decorated for Valentine's Day. I was going to find Jax and told him I thought he was doing a great job but he was talking to someone that looked like Faith. But that was impossible right? I decided to just let it go and enjoy my time with my fiancee.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 57

"I know you mean business Faith. I mean with all the times you tried to kill Courtney. Too bad that hasn't worked yet. As for precentage, um how does 20% or 25% sound? I really don't want that much cause I have finacaly resources in other places too. Speaking of that, I can also let you use my shipping lanes."  
"So what would you like to drink are you ok weren't you gon to fin Jax" I said to her.  
"20 percent then Mr. Jacks. I'm glad you and I have reached an understanding. I should let you know that now that you are in business with me and we are partners that if you should ever need anything, and I mean anything, please don't hesitate to call me. I can be lethal but I am more than willing to help someone out that has helped me." I said, noting that Lorenzo Alcazar had walked in with Skye Quartermaine.  
"I'll just have a sparkling water with lemon." I said to Lorenzo. "I was going to tell Jax that he did a good job with the party but it appears that he is talking to Faith Roscoe. I'd rather not ruin my night.  
"I understand. So do you want me to get a contract worked up so evrything is nice and legal and the police won't get suspecious. Also am I just working with you or is there someone esle I'll be working with too?"  
"I will be more than happy to sign a contract so that everything is nice and legal. You wil; be working directly with me most of the time. I do have a business partner though. I can guarentee that all transactions will go as planned or there will be severe consequences."  
"You know what you want and won't let anyone get in your way unttil you get it." I made a quick phone call. "Ok I just had the contract made up and it will be up here in a few minutes. Might as well get everyuthing done now so we can celibrate our mutual benifentional partnership." I looked over at the woman fait hwas with before. "So who is your friend?"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 58

"Good. With me it's buisness then pleasure." I said to him. "That is my business partner and best friend, yes I have a best friend, Tess Harper. Basically she is a slightly less lethal me. If you mess with her, you mess with me and vice versa. I'll introduce you if you'd like."  
"Sure I wou;d love to meet her. Hey maybe one day you and I will have a realtionship like you two have where you will hurt whoever hurt me and viseversa." Just then my person came up with our contract. "See that just one of the perks by joining up with me. Nowaiting for stuff." I handed her the contract. "Is everything to your likeing?"  
I quickly read over the contract. Most people didn't know that I had a degree in business law. It looked perfectly fine. I took a pen from Jax and signed the papers. "Well relationships like that take time to grow. She is the only person I would go to jail willingly for, that is unless she is sitting right next to me saying damn we messed up. I'll need a copy of this contract. I'll pick it up tomorrow morning." I said to Jax.  
I signed the contrct too then had my friend stamp it. "Make a copy of this right away and bring us the hotel's best wine." I turn to Faith, "now that busniess is done, care to celibrate?"  
I walk over to the other side of the hotel looking for the restrooms I keep walking then I stop a see Faith and Jax talking  
"I wonder what they are talking about I just hope she doesn't see me"I said  
"Of course. I love having a good time. It's one of my more redeeming qualities." 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 59

I walk in the restroom and fix my hair and my makeup  
"I wonder why Jax and Faith are working together"  
My person came back up with the Wine and the copy of the contract. I gave the copy to Faith and then a glass and I poured the wine. "A toast to our partnership?"  
I put the contract down next to us. "Cheers" I said to Jax, clinking glasses with him.  
I walk back over to where Jack is  
"Jack I have got to talk to Jax about this he is working with Faith"  
"Thats the problem I don't know. Last thing I remember was being at Uncle Nikolas's house talking about the babies that were coming and then nothing. I can't remember anything for the past few months. Was I here, or gone did you have to look for me  
walk up and see how courtney is feeling  
"Courtney how you feel and have you seen Liz?"I ask Courtney  
yeah I'm fine but still a little tired I tin Liz is talking to Trey"  
I look at Trey  
"I think you were gone we didn't have to look for you maybe you were on vacation"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 60

"okay thanks"I said hugging Courtney  
"Vacation? I guess I could of been on a vacation. I just wish I could remember. Maybe I was on an 8th grade class fieldtrip?"  
"Cheers" I said as I clinked glasses with Faith. I see Courtney looking at us and turn my back to her. Then I see Trey talking to his mom Liz.  
I took a sip of my wine and followed Jax's gaze. It lead me staright over to Courtney. "You know you should really just let bygones be bygones and get over her. She's not worth your time or energy."  
"Yeah maybe you were on a field trip maybe you should let Emily check you out just to be sure that your ok"  
Robin and I arrive at the party and spot Emily and Nikolas and walk over.  
"Coming right up sweetheart" I said getting her water.  
I got Skye's drink and walk back over to her.  
"Here you go sweetheart" I said handing her her water.  
I looked at Bill I had some news to tell him but I didn't know how I knew he wanted chlidren. Back when we both worked at CTU I didn't want Chlidren now I was ready to start a family with Bill. "Bill Honey I want tonight to be special when we go home I want us to start a family I want to give you a son or daughter."  
I waited for Courtney by the bathroom cause I didn't trust Faith and Jax I didn't want her to get hurt again.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 61

I smiled at Trey he was a great guy and I couldn't get over the fact that he was back in town. "I am glad your back Trey I missed you so much."  
I smiled at Faith and Jasper he looked pretty hot and I wondered if he was single cause I was still looking for a man. "Hi Jasper I am Faith's other partner and best friend as well she and I go way back."  
I saw Jack move closer to the bathroom as to protect Courtney. I'd shoot him right here if he so much as looked at me the wrong way. "I was just telling Jax here that we have a bond and how if he screws around with me he is screwing around with you and vice versa." I could tell that Tess was interested in him, hell I was interested in him. I would hold back on the charm I already made the deal however if he broke her heart whatever family he had left would need to take a trip to Port Charles to bury him.  
"Well I am glad to be working with you Jasper Faith hasn't yet told me much about you but I am so glad I came here to help her out and I can't wait to get to know you better as well."  
I see Jack over by the bathroom I walk over to him and look at Tess Faith and Jax  
"Don't worry they won't hurt me again can I borrow your cell and call Carly and Sonny and tell them to come to the V-Day Party at the Metro Court"  
I take out my cell phone and hand it to Courtney . "Sure here you go I wonder what Karen is telling Bill he looks Suprised by what she said ".

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 62

"Glad to meet you Tess." I turn to Faith. "I have set a plan in motion to make Courtney suffer. And a 14 year old boy is the key."  
"I'm glad I'm back too." I sighed and wished that a great girl like Tiffany would fall for me.  
I smiled at Tery. " I have to admit I have a crush on you I have liked you since the day we met."  
I went over to the DJ and told him to play a certain song, and then went back over to Faith and Tess.  
Then the song ended and I blinked my eyes. "Huh what?" I look at the clock and I had zoned out for a few minutes.  
I watch Trey zone out as the music I had the DJ use plays.  
"Excellent. Everything is going accourding to plan."  
"Why dont you go over and talk to them I will take the call outside don't worry about me I won't get hurt I will come back after I get off the phone"  
"Patrick this looks great can I have some wine please?"I ask Patrick  
"And what exactly is that plan going to be?" I asked Jax. "I know you want to hurt Courtney, I do as well but we have to do this strategically."  
I could not belive Jax was working with Faith Emily thought to herself  
"Hey Nick will you get me some wine please?"I asked Nick

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 63

I see Emily and walk over to her  
"Hey Em can you tell Jack that I am outside on the phone can you believe that Jax is working with Faith"  
"Sure be right back" I said to Emily and Robin.  
I get them there wine and head back tothe table.  
"Here Robin here's your wine" I said kissing her.  
"Here you go Emily" I said placing her wine in front of her.  
"Faith are you going to introduce me to this man" I said curiously.  
"Of course," I said to Greg. "This is Jasper Jacks, my new business partner. We were just talking about some minor details."  
"Ok it's nice to meet you Jax Faith do you want anything to at or drink" I said to her  
"I'll have some champagne, Greg, thanks." I said to Greg.  
"Ok I will be right back" I said as I walked away to get Faith some champagne  
I go get the champagne and walk back to Faith  
"here you go" I said handing it to her  
"If Jack asks just tell him i went outside to make a phone call"  
"thank you Nck"says Emily  
"thank you Patrick says Robin  
"I will tell Jack your are outside Courtney" says Emily  
Coutney calling Carly  
Carly heared him and went back inside and she said I wasnt easdropping for once i promise she said and they got interuppted by her phone she picked it up and answered Hello?

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 64

"hey Carly it's me"  
Whats up? She asked  
"Are you and Sonny going to come to the V-day party at the Metro Court and Faith is here too she is going to start trouble can you both get here fast"  
Well just let me and Sonny get changed and then we will be right over there She said  
We get changed and head to the Metro Court.  
"Can you keep a secret Faith?"  
"Your welcome Emily" I said to her.  
"Your welcome to Robin" I said kissing her.  
Carly and I arrive at the Metro Court and find Courtney and Jason.  
"Ok that would be great sweetheart I love you" I said kissing Karen.  
"Thanks." I said to Greg as I set the glass down. "What kind of secret?" I asked Jax intrigued.  
I close the phone put it in my purse and look around  
"At least I can go back inside and find Jack where nothing can go wrong and I don't have to worry about Faith Tess and Jax hurting me"  
"You hear that song that just played. Where when it does Elizabeth's son Trey will do anything you tell him to do. I kidnapped him a few months ago and brainwashed him. I'm going to use him to get Revenge on Courtney. She will get hurt and he will take the blame for it." 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 65

"Mr. Jacks, you are more devious then I thought. I would never had thought of that. And using the innocent boy, that's pure genious." I said to him.  
"It's still in the experimental stage right now. So I don't know how far I can push him. But this is just surface programing. The guy I hired, also placed deeper levels of programing in Trey. But if he snaps too soon then the fun is over."  
"Ok then I guess we'll just have to take it nice and slow." I said to Jax. "We don't want to push someone to their limit on the first try."  
"Hey Courtney you get through?"asked Emily  
I walk in to metrocourt not knowing any one I was a little shy  
I see a young girl and walk up to her  
"Hi my name is Emily what yours?asks Emily to new girl  
nice to meet you emily I am brittany I dont know any one yet so I am kind of nervous I dont do to well with metting new people  
"aww everyone is nice here expect Faihth Rosco so don't be nervous where you from?"asks Emily  
well I came from new orleans ever scince then I have lived on the street my parents died in a car crash I never got along with my mom but my dad and I were like best friends I was his princess when he died it was like some one ripped out my heart but I am trying oh by the way I have major anger issues about my dad because he was so importnt to me I wear this locket to remember him  
"I am soo sorry about your dad maybe should see Lainey she is a physcologist you can talk to her to get over anger issuses"says Emily  
"I guess you need a family how about Nick and I adopt you and you can help Liz and us with Cameron, Liz's baby to be, Spencer and Little Liz?"suggests Emily

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 66

sure and on the professinal help it time for me to let go  
I walk over to Emily  
"Hey Emily yes i got through I think they are here already but I' not sure" I said  
"Hey revenge on Courtney later., Celebrate first."  
I walked up to the girl that was a year or two older then me. "Hi I'm Lucas Lorenzo Webber-Spencer III, but everyone calls me Trey."  
Hi Trey I am Brittany Jordan Demarcus every one calls me Britt or Jordan  
I looked at Jax and smiled he was a really hot man and I hoped we would hit it off . "Care to dance Jax maybe get to know each other better to."  
I walk over to Emily and see a young woman and introduce myself.  
"Hey sweetheart, Courtney who's this lovely young girl" I said to her.  
"This is your new adopted daughter Brittany Nick"says Emily  
"That's great sweetheart we can use all he help we can get" I said kissing her.  
I think I am gonna like it here after all so I was wondering some thing any time you wanna know about me just ask away  
I walked into the party and looked around. I wondered what would happen tonight and I just hoped that this would be a uneventful party. I looked down and smoothed out my short red dress and looking around.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 67

"yeah we could use all the help we can get Nick"I say kissing him passionately  
daddy can I ask you some thing do I have other mebers of this family I dont know about yet and faith scares me  
"Brittany don't worry Faith scares everyone she is here for a reason she is here to hurt me right Emily" I said  
"Yes let's celebrate." I said to Jax. Tess asked him if he wanted to dance. She was so forward, I usually would make a man ask me first, but then again I was spoken for. I didn't know if I could get used to this. I was a natural flirt.  
ok so will you introduce me to more people I would like to get to know them  
"Welll if Nikolas is your new Dad I guess that makes me your cousin."  
I look around, there was nothing to do here.  
"Hey Tiffany and Cousin Brittany. I want to get out of here cause I'm bored. You two want to come with and have some fun on the town tonight?"  
"Sure we could right guys" I said to her.  
I spot Sam and walk over to her.  
"Hey Sam you look beautiful" I said kissing her.  
sure Trey where would we go  
"Hey Jase"I smile and kissed him back. I have missed being with him so much it is great being back with him."This place is packed I wonder if Veronica showed up, and I haven't see my mother or Kristina anywhere." 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 68

"Hey Brittany I'm Tiffany Jensen a friend of Trey's we have known each other for a long time nice to meet you sure Trey I would love to get out of here."  
"right Courtney"I said  
"and sure right Nick"I said to Nick  
"We can check out he Docks, the Park, the Haunted Star or the Cemitery."  
"I would love to dance." Tess and I started to dance.  
the haunted star sounds cool lets jet quick  
"Awsome lets go."  
"So Emily hae sen Lucky and Liz" I said to her.  
"Robin would like to dance" I said kissing her.  
"Well Alexis and Kristina are somewhere and I don't see Veronica but she will be here" I said kissing her back.  
PHONE CALL TO JASON  
I call Jason on his cell  
"I will look around for them then why you answer that"I say hearing his phone ring. I let my eyes wander the crowd so he can answer the call.  
"Ok be right back" I said as I answered my cell.  
"Morgan here" I said into the phone.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 69

"Jason it's Trey. Your niece Brittany was attacked at the Haunted Star. The guy that did it is dead, but someone took his body with out us noticing. Can you please come here with out telling our parents if possible. And bring some clothes with you."  
"Sure ok be right there" I said hanging up.  
I see Sam and walk over to her and talk to her.  
"Sam, I have to go I will be back later" I said to her.  
Veroinca and I arrive at the party and w decidd to look for Sam.  
I smile at Bill." I am really glad we came here we can start over and have a fresh start here now."  
I look around for Courtney and notice her outside I step outside and walk out to her . "What are you doing out here all alone you had me worried honey come back inside."  
"I'm sorry I worried you here is your phone back"  
I walk over to Emily and Nikolas and smile . "Hey you two I didn't know you would both be here I saw Sam".  
"hi Alexis how are you Kirstina?"I asked  
"Hi Alexis I'm glad you saw Sam, Emily have you seen Brittany" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 70

"Why don't we go and see Sam and everyone else" I said to Veronica.  
"Yes sweetheart we can start all over I love you" I said to Karen.  
"no I have not seen Birttany Nick" I said  
I walked up to Emily. "Your daughter and nephew left the party togtehr about an hour ago."  
I looked at Jax I wonder why he had turned on everyone . "Hey you seen Sonny yet he was supost to meet me here."  
"hello Alexis haven't talked to you in a while."  
I called my dad hey daddy can you and mom meet me and trey at the hunted star it relly important love ya and by the way I have some thing to tell you which I am happy about I hang up  
"Hello Jax so what made you want to work with someone so evil like Faith."  
"I will see you at home"I say to Jason."There is Veroinca I am going to go catch up with them."After kissing him on the cheek I turn and walk up to my sister and the blond haired guy. I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her."Hey sis it has been a while since I saw you last. I hope you are enjoying Port Charles. And who are you?"I asked the blond guy. I led them over to Alexis and Emily and Nikolas and Jax."Hey you guys this is my twin Veroinca and her mystery man."  
"Hey Sam nice to see but we gotta go Birtanny needs us at haunted star"said  
"Okay seee you later and good luck"I say and smile at Emily.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 71

As Emiy and I leave we decided to call and see how Spencer and Little Liz are doing.  
"Emily there fine and I think Brittany needs us did anyone tell you what happened" I said as we headed out.  
I looked at Jax and everyone I had to make a run to the bathroom it was my afternoon sickness and it was catching up to me this time I wondered where Sonny was . I walked into the bathroom and threw up then went to the sink and rised my mouth out.  
"Excuse me"I said to Veronica and hurried off after Alexis. I walked in the bathroom and looked at her worridly."Are you feeling okay? I mean if you want I can take you and Kristina home."  
"It's just afternoon sickness Sam nothing to worry about Sonny and I are having Twin girls so I get sick once in a while but I am ok did you happend to see Sonny before you came here."  
"Are you OK Alexis?"  
"Yeah Jasper I am fine nothing to worry about ".  
I notice Courtney and Jack and smile and way at them I leave Jasper and wallk over to them. "Hey Courtney have you seen Sonny yet."  
"Well hello their Alexis how are you and Sonny doing I heard your having Twins."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 72

"No I haven't but I called Carly and she said they are on their way here"  
I see Jax standing there  
"Hello Jax I notice your here with Faith and her partner I thought I would never see you working with her I know what you and Faith are up to it's not going to work so don't even think about hurting me"  
"Why would I care what you want Courtney. Why would I want to hurt you, I don't want anything to do with you. You decided to leave me after Faith hurt you. And suddenly you care if I work with Faith."  
"That's good that they are comming ".  
"Jax I did not leave you after Faith hurt me you were never around when Faith took me from the hospital and locked me in her underground room you were never there I didn't even know where you were I have a friend who rescued me and who cares about me I know Faith hates me and wants to hurt me and now that your working with her I know you will hurt me too I know Faith wants revenge and I know you want revenge on me too beides i heard you and her talking so don't even thnk about it"  
"yeah they are coming they will be here soon"  
"Just leave Courtney alone Jax I really love her and care about her I want to protect her from you and Faith and that other women Tess."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 74

"Hey Patrick can you call to see how Shawn is please?"I asked Patrick  
I still was feeling sick so I went into the bathroom again and threw up their was no way I was leaving this party yet I had to see Sonny  
I get to the party with Cary and order a drink.  
I walk out and notice Sonny and Carly I walk over to Sonny since I was now having his Twins I needed to talk to him . "Hey Sonny can we talk in private please."  
"Sure what do you need to talk about" I said to her as we headed outside.  
"Well about how I ended up pregante with your children again where does this leave us we slept together again and I got pregante now what Sonny." I was in love with him but knew he was back with Carly I just wanted to know what his plans where cause I loved him .  
"I will help you raise them I sill love" I said to her.  
"So are you back with Carly for good now Sonny cause I still love you to." I touched his face and kissed him.  
"Well we are on again off again but I will hep you raise him/her how's kristina an molly" I said to her.  
"Where having twin girls Sonny and both of them are fine their both here to I left them with Sam."  
"Ok how's Sam and Jason doing" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 75

"Robin he's fine she put him to bed" I said to her.  
"Oh my god you mean Molly is my daughter wow I promise to take care of her dos sam know your pregnant" I said to her.  
"Sure I would love to dance" I said taking her hand.  
I get back to the party and look for Sam.  
"Hey Sam, what's wrong" I said to her.  
"thank you Patrick I love you"I said  
"Alexis I'm glad you can have more kids your so lucky cause i can't have anymore kids cause Faith stabbed me just talk to Robin she can tell you the only son I have is Spencer but Nik and Em are raising him so me and Jack won't have any kids"  
I go outside to get some air and enjoy the day  
"I am fine Jason"I smiled up at him. I hoped things were okay, I bounced Molly on my knee as I smiled up at him."Sit have a seat with me and Kristina and Molly, I get to watch the best two little sisters in the world."  
"I love you to sweetheart" I said kissing her.  
"Ok, so how are you to lovely ladies" I said to Kristina and Molly.  
"Sam would you like try and have a child" I said kissing her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 76

I laughed a little bit at Courtney's feeble attempt to try and make Jax feel adequate. It was outrageous how she felt like she could just dump him and then expect him to be happy about it. I took a sip of my wine and looked around for Greg.  
"I would love to have a child Jason. I want to be a mother more then anything you know that. Are you sure you are ready to try?"I ask looking up at him.  
"Yes I do and we can try when we leave" I said to her.  
I leave the restroom and go find Faith.  
"Hey babe what's going on" I said kissing her.  
"Nothing much babe." I said to Greg as he came over to me. I held my hand out to him. "Do you wanna dance with me?" I asked him, before kissing him.  
"Sure I would love to" I said heading to the dance floor.  
Emily calling Courtney to ask she wants Spencer to stay with her permantely  
"Yes Jason that sounds good to me"I say looking up at him. I lean my face up and him soflty on the lips."I love you Jason Morgan with all my heart and soul. And one day I will have your child I know it."  
I wrapped my arms around Greg's neck and he put his hands on my hips as we bagan to dance to the music. "I hope you understand that Jax and I are only business partners." I wanted to let him know that I would never stray from this relationship, at least not yet.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 77

"Yes I do know that your just buiness patnrs" I said kissing her.  
I kissed him back."Well I just wanted you to know that. I didn't want you to get jealous or have to worry." I said to him. "Are you feeling ok?" I questioned. I knew he had wanted to come to the party even though he was sick earlier.  
"That's great when do you want to leave" I said her.  
"You don't have to worry I'm not the jealous type and yes i'm feeling fine why do you ask" I said to her  
"Well I know that you weren't feeling so great earlier. I'm just checking on ya." I said to him as we swayed to the music.  
"That's so sweet of you" I said to her.  
I started to . "Sweet is not something that many attribute to me, you know." I said to him still laughing.  
"Ok will you excuse me for a second I have to go to the bathroom" I said as I headed to the bathroom.  
"Of course." I said letting him go. I walked off of the dance floor and back to my previous spot.  
I leave the bathroom and ask for a glass of water.  
I get the glass of water and sit back down with Faith.  
"Sorry bout that I had to puke" I said sitting down.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 78

"That's disgusting. I didn't know that I was that unappealing." I said to him. "Do you want to go home? This just proves that you should be in bed."  
"Your not unappealing and I'm fine" I said to her.  
"Greg, let's be realistic here. Your not feeling well. We made an appearance now we can leave."  
"Ok I think we should leave I might actually pass out" I said to her.  
"Let me just say goodbye to Tess and Jax." I went over to them and said my goodbyes. I helped Greg out of the MetroCourt and into my waiting car. I told my driver to bring us to Greg's house.  
I hear my cell go off  
"Hello"  
"I am ready to go when you are. The girls will be fine with the nanny"I say and smile at Jason. I the girls each on th forhead.  
"Courtney it is Emily I wanted to know if you want Spencer to live with you full time since you can't have kids anymore"I asked  
"That would be great when Jack goes to work I can bring him over to your house maybe he can live with you since we don't have a nursery in the house and Jack and me can still raise him" I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 79

I clamp my hand over Courtney's mouth and drag her into the alley. Then I rip of her clothes bra and panties.  
I pick up her clothes and underware and run off leaving Courtney Naked behind the Metrocourt.  
"Robin do you want to head to the hospital and make rounds then head home" I said to her.  
"Ok we can head home know" I said as we left.  
As we leave the Metro Court we see Courtney and I cover her up as Sam runs back and gets Jack.  
"Sam go get Jack quick" I said as I held Courtney.  
"sure lets go"I said  
I run inside and look around for Jack. It doesn't take me long to find him in the crowd and I hurry up to him. I grab his arm to get his attention."Jack Courtney is outside she was naked and other then that me and Jason aren't sure."  
"Ok let's go" I said as we headed out.  
"Oh my god Sam I will go out their right now". I make sure I have my gun on me in case it was Faith or Jasper who did something to Courtney. "Courtney you ok I'm here Sam just came to get me what happend do you rememeber."  
I look at Sonny and then wonder what will happend to us if he decides to stay with Carly. "So Sonny how have you been doing is Jason still helping you out."  
"I was outside talking to Emily on the phone about Spencer when a hand covers my mouth takes me to the alley and takes my clothes and runs away it wasn't Jax or Faith I don't know who it was but Jason and Sam found me and Jason covered me up with his jacket do you think you can take me home so I can put some clothes on I'm also still tired from waking up in the hospital"  
"Sure I can take you home let's go right now ".

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 80

I was dancing with Bill when I noticed Thomas Lennox he and I had a secret that we had kept from Bill and now with Thomas back Bill wouldn't be to happy.  
"Are you ok sweetheart" I said to her.  
"No Bill Thomas Lennox is here I didn't want to upset you but he's here."  
"I'm ok and Jason is to busy with Sam so he hasn't been helping me why do you ask" I said to her.  
"Ok do you want to tell him to go or do you want me to talk to him and find out why he's here" I said to her.  
"I don't want you two fighting Bill let me go talk to him honey ok." I walk over to Thomas . "So why did you follow us to Port Charles I told you I moved on with Bill where married now.  
"Ok do you want me to get you a drink" I said kissing her.  
"Well I just needed to make sure you didn't tell him about our secret and I just wanted to see hat would have happend if he knew" I said to her.  
"No I didn't tell Bill but you have to watch out if he knew about us he would divorce me come with me right now ." I take Thomas by the hand and lead him outside and in a doorway where we can't be seen. "Well since where alone now what is it you really want from me Thomas come on show me."  
"What do you mean" I said confused. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 81

I kissed Thomas and put my arms around him . "This is what I met I knew you couldn't me right away so what do you want to do while Bill is inside he didn't see us leave."  
"Are you sure you want to do this what if he catches us" I said kissing her back.  
"Thomas I love Bill but us being together again is great I missed you ".  
"I missed you also but I needed to see you again when are you comng back to work" I said kissing her back.  
"I'm not that's why Bill and I came here we retired and came out here to be with Jack and start over."  
"So how is Jack doing" I said to her.  
I look for Karen and decied to head outside for some air and see her and Thomas.  
"What's going on here" I said to them.  
I looked at Bill and un wraped from Thomas . "nothing we where just talking about Jack and Work Bill  
I reach out and put a hand on Jason's shoulder."She will be okay you can call her later and check on her. How about we head home before anything else happens?"  
"Jack before we head home can we saygoobye to Karen and Bill and tell them what happned"  
"Sure honey Courtney I am really glad your ok but I won't rest till I find out who did this to you".

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 82

"I know you won't I want to help you find the person who did this to me"  
"Ok let's go I want to make sure that we are able to have kids" I said kissing her.  
I looked at Thomas then Bill after I unwarped my arms from around Thomas I looked up at Bill . "Well Bill nothing is going on out here what's wrong honey." I lied looking at Thomas again.  
"Yes I do Courtney I really care about you and don't want you to keep getting hurt."  
"I am sure we will have no problem having a baby. I have a feeling very soon I will find out I am pregnant with your son or daughter"I said and kissed him back. I held his hand the whole way to his car.  
"I know you don't want me to keep getting hurt bu I'm going to help oufind the persn that did this to me"  
"Ok Courtney I just want to take you home right now I will decided where to find this person and get some more help on tracking him or her down."  
"Ok I'm ready to go home"  
"Ok let's go sweetie" I said as we left.  
"Nothing I just want to know if your ready to go home" I said to her.  
"I'll seeyou two later at work" I said as I left.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 83

"Sure Bill let's go home it's been a long day ".  
"Ok let's go I said to her  
I heard that Courtney was attacked and I smiled.  
I see Jax smiling and look at Jack  
"Jack before we walk out the door I think we should go over and talk to Jax he is smiling"  
I walk into the house with Courtney I couldn't belive someone had tried to hurt her . "Why don't you go get cleaned up and I will make us some dinner ok ".  
"Ok thanks Jack"  
I go upstairs get dressed clean up walk back downstars and sit on the couch  
I bring Courtney's dinner to her and smile . "Here you go honey hope your hungry ."  
"Thanks so much"  
"Your welcome Courtney". I sit down next to Courtney and start eating my own dinner.  
"I'm glad your here with me after evrything that has happened to me this is delicious" I said eating  
"Don't worry about not having children maybe we can adopt ."  
"Ok I won't worry about not having kids"  
"right now you need to take it easy ok."  
"Ok even after what happened at the Metro Court"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 84

"Yes Bill and Thomas and I will find out both you and Karen have to take it easy after all Karen is having a baby and I don't want to see either of you hurt."  
"I know you don't want to see both of us get hurt but after what happened at the Metro Court I'm still in danger cause of Jax"  
"Yeah and we all have to stick together that's what Bill Karen and Thomas and I will do we will all make sure your both out of danger someone also tried to hurt Karen".  
I knock on my fathers door and wait for him to answer.  
"Ok but Jax sould get over it I mean he left town and I moved on so I don't know why he is after me someones at the door"  
"Yeah your right I know that and I will protect you from him". I went to get the door and noticed my daughter Kim. "Hey honey come on in Courtney I would like you to meet my daughter Kim."  
"Hi Courtney nice to meet you thanks Dad I just came into town I am living here in town now."  
"Nice to meet you too I'm glad you moved here there are alot of places to go you will love it here"  
"Thanks Courtney so how are you both doing dad It's been a while I heard you work at the CTU here in Port Charles now."  
"Yes I do and so does my other friends Karen and Bill and Thomas they all work their now Karen and Thomas used to work for the president but came to CTU to work now."  
"I'm doing fine thanks to your dad he saved me the first time when Fath kidnapped me Kim do you want something to drink"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 85

"Well I am glad my dad saved you I know how tough bad guys are and I am just glad to be back with my dad and working with him again." "Sure I'll take a soda".  
I go in the kichen get a soda and a ice pack walk back in the livingroom hand Kim her soda sit on the couch and put the ice pack on my neck  
"You ok Courtney Kim so how have you been".  
"Thanks Courtney I have been fine I was staying in New York for a while I met someone but it didn't work out so I decided to track you down dad and came here."  
"Your welcome Kim yea I'm ok except my neck still hurts from when Faith put her hands around my neck and caused bruising"  
I touch Courtney's hand. " Now that Kim is here we will have some more help in finding out who took your clothes and attacked you ".  
"I will be happy to help you both out anyway I can and I am sorry about what happend to you Courtney." "I met someone new and where dating now I think you and dad and Karen and Bill know him Thomas Lennox." 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 86

"I know you will find the person who attacked me and took my clothes It's ok if i see Jax I will kill him myself If i find the person who did it I will kill him"  
I smiled at my dad then hugged him and looked at Courtney I am going to go I promised Thomas I would go over to Karen and Bill's ."  
"Jack I'm going to go visit Nikolas and Emily and see Spencer cause i haven't seen him since I was there last if I need anything i will call you"  
I leave the house  
I had just recieved some news and I needed Faith's help.  
I knocked on her warehouse door.  
I saw Jasper and walked up to him . "I thought I would find you here I came to see if I could help you and Faith out with anything ".  
"Well my plan for revenge against Courtney hit a snag and I need Faith's help to see how much damage has been done in my revenge."  
"Well I would be happy to help you with that I hate Jack Bauer and I want to see Pain for him and Courtney."  
"Sounds like a plan. Cause I still want revenge on Courtney, and now I want revnge on the idiot who ruined my revenge plan also. Eddie McCoy will pay."  
I go for a walk to clear my head I come across Faith's Warehouse I walk over and hide so I won't be seen and listen so I can tell Jack  
"Eddie McCoy almost killed Trey, and ruined my plan. Trey still might die and if he does my plan will be ruined."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 87

"Well don't worry we will make sure he is cause I like your plan it sounds good ."  
I hear them talk then I take my cell out and call Jack  
I hear my cell phone and pick up . "Hey Courtney what is it did you find Jax's and Tess."  
"Eddie McCoy will pay for trying to kill Trey. Did you know that Trey is dateing Courtney's daughter Tiffany?"  
"No I didn't but I also think we need to watch out for that friend of Jack's Karen Hayes she's nothing but trouble to."  
"Yes I did I'm at Faith's Warehouse I'm listening to them talk they said that Eddie will pay for trying to kill Trey I know he didn't attack Trey Tess hates you and wants to see pain for you and me"  
"Well I will get a team together and we will come their and get those two I don't trust them and Since Karen has her old job back she can help out ."  
"Jax knows Tiffany is dating Trey and Tess said they need to watch out for Karen cause she's trouble too don't worry they don't see me I'm hiding but I'm on my way home"  
I start to walk away  
I see Courtney and walk over and her . "Hey honey how are you thanks for calling me ."  
"I'm fine your welcome"  
I go upstairs take a shower turn the water off grab a robe and put it on

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 88

I have dinner done and waiting for Courtney when she is done.  
I sneak up from behind Courtney and clamp my hand over her mouth and start to drag her out the window.  
I try to get his hand off my mouth and try to get his hands off me but I can't  
I take her robe off of her and continue to take her out the window.  
I take his hand off my mouth  
"Let me go or else"  
I drag her nude body into her prison one arm around her stomach and the hand clamped over her mouth. I enjoyed listening to her muffled screams. She kicked her legs in vein and tried to get my hand off her mouth with her hands.  
I get his hand off my mouth get him to let me go run hide in the closet and get out my cell  
Courtney calling Karen  
"I'm at Andrew Meyer's hideout I need you to call Jack and tell him to come and find me and bring a bathrobe please hurry I'm hiding in his closet he's going to come and find me in the closet calling for help"  
I watch as she runs and hides in the closet. Then I take off all my clothes so I'm nude too and then I place my hand on the door knob and wait to hear what she is doing.  
"Ok Courtney I will ." I hang up and call Jack right away.  
Karen Calling Jack  
"Hey Karen what's up what's wrong."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 89

I hang up and stay in the closet where he can't find me  
"Jack Courtney has been Kidnapped and taken to Andrew Meyers Hideout you better go and find her before something happends to her ." I hang up the phone.  
I get to the hideout thank god Karen had called me I only hoped I was on time before something happend to Courtney I pulled out my gun and kicked in the door and ran into the house. "Ok Andrew you got two choices you can either put some clothes on or I kill you right now step away from the door right now I mean it I take aim at his foot" . " I will shoot you if I have to."  
I release some gas that knocks Jack out and erases his memory for the past hour and about seeing me. Then I go into the closet and Rape Courtney.  
"You tell anyone who did this I will hurt your daughter cause I control her boy friend's mind. and I can have him kill her for me with out hiom even realing it."  
Then I left before Jack woke up and forgot even seeing me here cause the gass erased his short term memory.  
I woke up and found Courtney my head hurt and I was dizzy . "What happend Courtney where are we ."  
I put the bathrobe on and look at Jack  
"It's a long story let's go home and you can lay on the couch"  
I had gotten Courtney home and told her to go upstairs and get cleaned up I layed down on the couch I was still feeling dizzy and couldn't remember what had happend to me.  
I am in the bedroom getting cleaned up and dressed I need to find out what happened to Jack and maybe get him checked out I'm still thinking of what Andrew said to me

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 90

Erin Calling Courtney  
I answer my phone  
"Hello"  
"Hello Courtney I haven't heard from you and Jack for a while so I started to get worried how are you both doing."  
"We are both fine he's sleeping on the couch and I'm relaxing in the bedroom"  
I leave a message on courtney's voice mail.  
"If you don't want your daughter to be hurt meet me at ? and come alone."  
"Good I am glad your ok then."  
"Yeah but if I have to go to the hospital Jack and I will be there"  
"Ok well then I will see you soon."  
I hang up and go back to Chase  
I walk to Andrew's hideout and sneak inside I had learned to pick locks a long time ago .After working as an FBI Agent I knew all about it I walked into the hideout and went into the office and broke in the file cabint.  
I walk in the hideout and see Karen  
"God Courtney you almost gave me a heart attack I thought you where Andrew I was just looking for more information to put him away for good."  
"Sorry that's good when your done here can you go to Jack's house and check on him Andrew did something to Jack I have to go somewhere"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 91

"Sure I can Courtney I just wanted to find some more information on him I may have to check his computer to."  
"Ok after your done maybe you can help Jack cause I don't know what to do I'll be home later"  
"Sure you just go and do what you need to I can do that for you". I turned on the computer and tried to figuer out what his password was.  
"Ok tell Jack I had to go somewhere and will be home later"  
I sat in front of the computer and looked on the desk for a clue to what the password was.  
I get to the Metro Court find Andy's room and walk in  
"I'm glad you could come here Courtney. I've decided to tell you what brought me to Port Charles."  
"Ok is this going to be the information you want to tell me"  
"But you see the people who sent me are very dangerous people so I want to make sure that none of this can be traced back to me. So I need to be sure that you are not hideing a wire, so take off your shirt."  
I take off my shirt  
"I take her shirt and throw it in a corner.  
How do I know you are not hideing a wire in your pants?"  
I take off my pants  
"Why would i wear a wire"  
"You never can be too sure. You might be hideing one in your bra."  
"Im not hiding one there either" I take my bra off

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 92

"What about in your panties?"  
"Nope I never wear one" I take my panties off  
I rub my hands across her breasts.  
"OK since you aren't wearing a wire I promised you I would reveal stuff to you. The first thing you should know was who invited me to Port Charles."  
"I already know Jax invited you"  
"Well if you knew that."  
I stuck my fingers in her slit between her legs and started rubbing her.  
"Do you want to know anything else?"  
"Yes I want to know why Jax invited you to Port Charles and what did you do to Jack"  
"Jack is fine. All I did was erase 2 minutes of his memory so he forgot that he saw me. Other then that he is still perfectly heathy."  
I pulled my fingers out of Courtney, and took off my clothes and begin to stroke my member.  
"He doesn't even remember what happened there has to be a way to help him and when I see Jax I am going to kill him"  
"Don't worry about it what I did to him wasn't toxic. Personally I don't think he wants to remeber seeing me naked."  
I start to rub my member against her slit.  
"The only thing he will remeber is finding me in the closet"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 93

"Yes that's right. So how about geeting on your knees and putting this thing here in your mouth."  
I get on my knees and put his thing in my mouth  
"Oh Courtney that feels so good."  
"Yeah it does"  
I cummed in her mouth and then carried her to my bed and started to trust in her.  
"Come on Courtney, beg for more ,moan in pleasure."  
"Don't stop" I started to moan  
"Jax sent me here to do this to you." I continued to trust.  
"Why is he doing this to me I swear I'm going to kill him"  
"He's just mad that you dumped him." I conmntiued to Trust inside her. "OH COURTNEY!" I moaned.  
"He better watch out cause I am going to kill him your enjoying this aren't you"  
"Haveing sex with a hot woman, no I hate it." I said sarcasticly.  
"I know your really enjoying this"  
"well it looks like you are too, the way you are starting to pant for breath."  
"Are you starting to pant for bereathe too"  
"Do you want to be on Top now?"  
"Yes I do"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 94

I roll over and sit Courtney up on me. I thrust my waste and make Courtney's boobs jiggle up and down. Howerver unknown to Courtney and myself. A Camera placed at the head of my bed was also watching Courtney's boobs.  
"Let's just hope we don't get caught"  
I made her bounce faster and fasater  
I bounce faster and faster  
I spin her anound on my Member, and look at her surpried look.  
I get her on her knees and start doing her doggy style.  
I am on my knees and see him doing me doggie style  
"Wow Courtney, I have never had a woman that lasted this long before."  
"How long have other women lasted"  
"A few minutes."  
"Wow I never knew that " my body starts to maon for real  
I start to cum inside Courtney. "Wow that was loud moan."  
"Yeah It startled me"  
I finished Cumming inside Courtney. "OK that was fun. You can go to the bathroom to wash up if you want."  
I grab my clothes go into the bathroom get dressed wash up try to open the window but it's stuck  
"Come on please open I want to get out of here before he comes"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 95

I walk in the bath room and see her trying to escape. "You could of used the door you know." I break her arm and rip off her clothes this time. Then I drag her to the shower and start pounding her inisde of it.  
"If you stop doing this I promise I won't leave"  
I continued to trust away and grabbed some duct tape. "Really?"  
Andy and Coutney finihed in the shower. Then Andy helped Courtney get dressed. Her arm really wasn't that bad. Then Courtney left.  
I check out a few minutes later  
I learn that a video has been found and go into the back room I sit down a while before turning it on. Karen had told me if I saw it I would get upset and she didn't want me to I wondered why she had told me this.  
I had warned Jack about the tape and now it was up to him not to get worked up about it . I had yet to learn what really happend from Courtney I looked at Bill and just shook my head it was really a bad thing for Jack to have to see. I knew how Jack got if he was all worked up he would kill someone and I didn't want that to happend he had to keep his cool on this.  
I turned on the tape and started watching it I saw Courtney and Andrew Meyers making love . How the heck did this happen and now I know I knew why Karen didn't want me to get worked up my angry was getting the best of me I broke a glass I was holding and my hand was bleeding now. I looked at the tape then I stood up knocking my chair over I was going to find Andrew Meyer right now and Kill him.  
I heard a noise comming from the backroom where Jack was and went to see what was going on . "Oh my god Jack calm down your not going to kill anyone you need to find out what really happend before going off on the deep end ." I grabed the first aid kit and cleaned up Jack's hand for him and dressed the wound and looked at him. "Please Jack Courtney wouldn't want you to do this either would your daughter Tiffany."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 96

I had a message sent to Jack.  
"I saw your wife leave a room at the metrocourt. Sighed ?"  
I looked at Karen . "I have to go Karen ok don't worry about this I will handle everything." I got the message and then I went to find out what Courtney had been up to.  
"Well Bill so what is this suprise you have for me I would like to see it now I have some Agent's looking into things about Andrew."  
I walk into CTU I couldn't make myself go and see Courtney I wanted her to come see me then I would talk to her Karen was right I needed to calm down.  
I arrive at the docks and hold my arm I see Karen and walk over  
I look up and see Courtney . "Hey what happend to you ".  
"Andy broke my arm and tried to drown me in the shower cause i was trying to leave I got some info on Andy"  
"What is it Jack needs time to calm down he saw the tape what did Andy make you do it got Jack so mad he cut his hand I took care if it though."  
"Andy told me that Jax brought him here to hurt me for the info Andy made me have sex with him he wanted Jack to see the video I want to go fnd Jax and kill him"  
"Well Jack saw the tape you go get checked out at the hospital I will take care of the information I have to let my boss Sarah know."  
"Ok if find something out about me I will tell you but I want to handle Jax on my own where will you be when i come back from the hospital"  
"Bill and I will be here for a bit yet so you can either call me or come back here."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 97

"Carebear I heard what happend and want to know if there's anything I can do" I said kissing her.  
"I think Courtney is going to be fine I hope so I really hope so Bill Jack is going to be upset if something happend to her."  
"Yeah I kinda figured that is aything happened to you I would kill th person who did it, where were we" I said to her  
I walk to the docks see Jax get the gun out walk over to him and point it at him  
"Hello Jax I knew you were the one who brought Andy here to hurt me now I'm going to kill you for doing that"  
"No your not. You may hate me, and want me dead. But it's agasist youyr nature to kill even someone like me. Otherwise you would of killed Andy by now."  
Part of my responsibilities as Faith's guard was to protect the people she was associated with. So it was lucky that I was walking the docks waiting for Faith to finish lunch. I quietly came up behind Courtney and put a gun to her head. "If you kill Mr. Jacks, then I am required to kill you." I said smoothly behing her taking the safety off of my gun.  
"You think so I can't kill Andy he's dating Maxie tell Faith's Bodyguard to back off this is just between you and me"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 98

"He's not dating Maxie well at least not yet. I just told her about him. And I don't control Faith's men,. Faith does."  
"Then why don't you try and do everthing yourself instead of having people help you I mean your a guy you must be strong then do everyting yourself"  
"It's not my fault I wasn't there for you when Faith tried to kill you."  
I'm not talking about that I'm talking about you bringing Andy here to hurt me for revenge I knew what you were up to ever since you started working with Fatih se I'm smart that I figured out what you were up to"  
"If you were so smart then why did you let everything that happened happen? Why was it when you were in Andy's room that you didn't fight back?"  
"It's not my fault that I let everything that happened happen how did you know I was in Andy's room no one knew that I wanted to fight back but I wouldn't let him hurt Tiffany I would protect her from him no matter what happened to me I would always protect Tiffany I won't let anything happen to me even if you hurt me which you can't do your scared to hurt me thats why you have Faith's Bodyguard here I can hurt you for bringing Andy here which I will do"  
"All the time that you were with me, you knew I would end up working with Faith huh? If I wanted you dead then I would of had Andy kill you. I wouldn't of took you to the hospital that night after Faith stabbed you at our place."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 99

"Yeah then you never came back after Faith took me from the hospital and locked me in her underground home Jack had to come and get me out of there I'm grateful to him for that if you wanted to kill me then why didn't you do it yourself"  
I never came back because I had to go to Russia to save my brother. I left you a note by your bed while you were asleep. If you think I want or wanted you dead then I guess you never really knew me at all. Yes I do want Revenge agaist you, but dead. If you think that little of me. I heard rumors of what Andy dd, but I choose to ingor them. He was the best person to do what I needed to get done. Don't you think I regret unleashing him upon Port Charles? Of course you don't, cause I want to kill everyone according to you."  
"Is that what you call getting revenge on me cause it didn't work that's not what I call revenge that's what I call irresponsible surly you could do better than that when you brought Andy here where is he I'm sure he can do better than sending Jack the video cause i know Jack wants to kill him if he was here right now I could fight back"  
"Oh once again you claim to know everything when you know nothing. Andy didn't send that video to Jack. Jack's goverment friends planted the camera in his room.  
I only hired Andy to do a simple job. I never knew he was going to come to Port Charles and hurt the kids."  
"Well I guess you don't know much but him now he is going to hurt Hannah Montana I thought he was only going to hurt me"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 100

"Alright let's stop talking about my boss. I don't appreciate it very much. Mr. Jacks if you are fine with a blonde bimbo holding a gun to your head say the word and I will leave you here, by yourself." I said to him.  
"I m not a bimbo don't worry if you leave he won't hurt me he never can hurt me even though he doesn't like me"  
I walk into the docks and see Courtney with a gun at Jasper I take my own out and point it at her . "I wouldn't do that if I where you Courtney now drop your gun." "You ok Jasper."  
"Well look at that blondie. It looks like your outnumbered. Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on Mr. Jacks and you might have more people not wanting to kill you." I said looking at the girl who was more than happy to shoot Courtney. Maybe I should tell Faith about her.  
"You look very sexy, what are you 17 or 18?"  
"Nope I'm 28 I just moved here I heard all about you and heard she was trying to kill you so I can to save you."  
"Well Thank you, you have a very sexy body by the way." I turn to Courtney. "Lets just settkle this another day OK."  
"Well thank you Jasper ." I kept my gun pointed on Courtney I didn't want her hurting Jasper.  
"Want to just leave and go back to my place?"  
"Sure that sounds good." I smiled at Jasper .  
"Cool."  
We left Courtney at the docks.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 101

I walked with Jasper to his house and waited while he unlocked the door I was so glad I had saved him he was so hot. "Well thank you for bringing me back here to your place I can't wait to go iniside."  
"I take her inside. "It is very hot in here so if you want to take off your shirt and pants I will understand."  
I smiled at Jasper and winked at him . "Well now I just might do that if you promise to do the same."  
I take my shirt off and let my pants fall t othe floor. "You mean like this." I was only in my boxers.  
I take off all my clothes but my bra and panties and smile at Jasper. "Yes that's what I met you look so good."  
"You know I only have one item of clothes on but you have two."  
I leave the docks and walk home I stop by Jax's house to get info on the new girl I look inside and see him and Pemberley making love I keep watching to figure out what they are planning  
"Courtney I know you are out there. If you won't give us some privacy, you can strip and come in here and join us."  
"I rather stay out here I'm actually doing something"  
I get my cell out and text message Karen

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 102

I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down and then have her it up and I start to massage her shouders.  
"Carebear you are so tense what made you so tense" I said masseging her shoulders.  
"I guess it's cause I am worried about Courtney and Jack still honey thanks that feels very good."  
Courtney text messaging Karen  
"I knew you would need it, I have to talk to Jack and I think Courtney is trying to text message you" I said to her as I took out my cell and text messaged Jack.  
I walk into CTU I couldn't make myself go and see Courtney I wanted her to come see me then I would talk to her Karen was right I needed to calm down.  
I text Jack and ask hi if he wants to see Courtney and let her explain.  
"Jack Courtney needs you to talk maybe you coud come here and talk to her" I said to him.  
I take out my cell and text Courtney .  
"Hey Courtney how are you doing have you spoken to Jack yet".  
I text Karen back  
"I'm doing good and no I didn't talk to Jack yet I'm at Jax's house spying on him there is a new person who replaced Tess"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 103

I text Courtney back  
"Wow well he works fast to find a replacement I wonder what they are planing on doing."  
"I don't know that's what I'm going to find out"  
"Well I hope you will let me know once you find out Courtney and becareful  
"I will and I will be careful"  
I walk up behind Courtney and her neck . "Hey honey thought I would find you here."  
"How did you know I was here I'm text messaging Karen about Jax and his new partner who replaced Tess"  
"I know I heard about her and saw her already we are doing some checking into her background ". "How are you doing I knew you where here cause I had a guard from CTU follow you to make sure you where safe."  
"I'm fine except for what happened at the Metro Court Hotel that was really smart"  
"I know what happend and I am not mad at you just mad at Andy so don't worry we will get threw this honey".  
"I had to go cause if I didn't he would have hurt Tiffany and I didn't want that to happen when I tried to leave he broke my hand"  
"Well Tiffany is safe she is at home with Sam you want to come home with me now Courtney I think Tiffany would be happy to know her mother is ok."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 104

"Yeah maybe when we go home you can wrap my arm I'm still going to follow Jax where ever he goes with his new partner"  
"Yes I will I will have someone keep an eye on you then cause I don't want you getting hurt I love you to much ."  
"Ok I know you don't want me to get hurt I love you too"  
"I am just glad your ok now I don't know what I would do if I lost you."  
"Me either I don't want you to leave me I want you to stay with me forever"  
"Aww Courtney I will never leave you I love you to much."  
"I know let's go home I'm kind of tired"  
"Well Jasper you still want me now cause I want you ". I smiled and winked at Jasper .  
Can't have sex now, must get revenge." I ran out the door after I put my clothes back on.  
Courtney and I get home and I walk upstairs to take a shower I noticed that Tiffany and Sam where gone they must of heard about Trey being awake.  
I relax on the couch  
I get done with my shower and decide to turn in early I wasn't hungry and I wasn't feeling good but I didn't want to worry Courtney so I just went to bed.  
I just fell asleep on the couch

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 105

Tommy and I get to the wedding and I smile it's a big wedding like ours was and I couldn't wait to meet everyone either could Tommy.  
I get to the wedding and go up to the happy couple and smile . "Hey you two congrats I am so happy for you I'm Rachel Gatina ".  
Courtney and I walk into the wedding I look around to see who is already here and don't see Karen and Bill or Martha and Aarron yet.  
I watch as Sam and Tiffany get a seat, for some reasonm I was jealous. I didn't see the new girl Rachel and Jack and I bumbed into them both at the same time.  
"You ok Trey I'm your uncle Jack Courtney is my girlfriend." I smiled at Trey.  
I look down and notice the boy who ran into me he was cute I had heard what happend to him from Cameron. But where did Cameron go I hadn't seen him since I went to the hospital that day with him. "Hey Trey I'm Rachel Gatina I'm new in town."  
"Who is Courtney? And your myUncle?"  
"Glad to meet you Rachel, especially sionce I won't have to remember you since I never knew you."  
"Courtney Matthews is my girlfriend she is good friends with Emily and your mother."  
"Yeah it's nice meeting you I heard what happend to you I'm glad to see your ok but sorry you can't remember people that must be hard."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 106

I turned to Jack. "Cool, but Emily is my aunt I think."  
I turn to Rachel, "It's hard when they want me to remeber them."  
"Well I better go take a seat nice seeing you again Trey." I walk back over to Courtney and we go and take a seat.  
"Yeah well if you need someone to talk to I'm hear for you I know alot of stuff and alot about relationships so if you need to know anything you can ask me." I smiled at Trey I was still thinking of Cooper. I missed him it was hard on me after the accident how he told me he never wanted to see me again then he left without a word to me.  
"Hey Rachel thanks for coming guys" I said getting ready to walk down asile  
I see Cam and watch him sit with his parents and then I notice Emily and see how beautiful she looks.  
"I might take you up on that offer some time."  
I arrive at the park.  
I see Cameron and walk over to him. "Hey your here where have you been did you find anything else out about your son."  
I look at Jack  
"Maybe we will get married someday"  
the music starts and I walk down the asile slowly do everyone can see how pretty I look

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 107

hey Lulu do you want any thing to drink he ask her  
"Yeah Courtney we will I love you and want you to be my wife."  
"So do I"  
"Yeah I do"  
I see Emily walking and realize that she is beautiful.  
I walked down the asile and up to Nick  
I watch these two people getting amried and wish I could remember them. I couldn't and it made me upset.  
ok then i will be back with drink he says  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met" I said to her.  
i come back with the drinks here you go Lulu  
"Thanks so much"  
no problem Lulu so i gusse you are going to be the made of honer i say to her  
"I guess I am"  
that would be fun to see you up there i say  
"Yeah it would"  
to bad your mom would miss this he says  
"thanks Nickolas"I said wating to be married  
"Yeah she would be so happy"  
"Your welcome sweetie" I said whispering in her ear.  
Reveend  
"Today we are here to join these two people in matrimony let's get stared" I said to them.  
"Do you Nikols take Emily to be your lawfull wedded wife to love and to cherish until death do you part" I said to him.  
"I do" I said placing the ring on her finger.  
"Do you Emily take Nikolas t be your awful wedded husband to love and to cherish til death do you part" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 108

"I do"I said  
"I pronouce you usband and wife you may the bride" I said to them.  
I Emily as everyone claps.  
"Robin I think we should get married soon" I whispered to her.  
Emily kisses Nick  
"I love you Nick"I said to Nick  
"me 2 but a small cermony just you and I" said Robin  
"Ok sounds fair" I said kissing her.  
"Hey Tiffany how about we get togtrehr on a date after the wedding." I turn to Trey. "Maybe if we can find you a girl we can double."  
"I don't need your help iun getting a girl, in fact I meet one and she is at the hospital now." I left for the hospital.  
I took Tiffany by the hand. "Come on we are going to meet this girl of his." I used air quotes with girl.  
"Patrick how about we get married in Paris just the two of us"suggested Robin  
Emily wedding recpetion starts music starts  
"Would you like to dance sweetheart" I said kissing her.  
"Robin care to dance" I said to her.  
"yes I would love to dance Nick"said Emily  
"yes I would love to dance Patrick"said Robin  
Robin starts dancing  
Emily and I start dancing and we have such a good time.  
Robin and I dance and can't wait to get maried as well. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 109

Emily dancing  
Robin dancing too  
I broke the door down I had found out what this guy was doing and wanted it to stop right now . "Looks like your number is up buddie ". I pulled out my gun's and pointed them at him.  
I managed to escape.  
I pick up my clothes got dressed and look at Jane  
"How did you know where I was my dad doesn't even know that I came here"  
"I don't know your father and I don't work for where he works I work for a place called DEA and we know all about Andy ."  
I walk into where Andy is and look at the women holding a gun at him . "Hey drop it and leave him alone ."  
I walk out the door and head to brooke's shop  
"Jack do you think we can go home cause I have a feeling that someone will be there waiting for us so we can all talk"  
"Sure Courtney we can this was a great wedding." I smiled at Courtney and took her hand we said our goodbyes and then went to the car.  
"Where shoud we go on our honeymoon" I said to Emily.  
"Robin would you like a drink" I said to her.  
I knock on Courteny and Jack's door I heard they adopted my daughter and I wanted to see them and get to know them like my sister Karen had.  
We get home park the car in the driveway get out and walkup to the door  
I smile at Courtney then notice a women standing by the door and smile . "Hey I'm Jack Bauer this is my girlfriend Courtney Mathews how can we help you."  
"I'm Stacey Hayes Karen's sister the one everyone thought was dead I am also Tiffany's mother". " I came to meet you I heard you had my daughter here I was kidnapped not dead."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 110

I knock on Courteny and Jack's door I heard they adopted my daughter and I wanted to see them and get to know them like my sister Karen had.  
We get home park the car in the driveway get out and walkup to the door  
I smile at Courtney then notice a women standing by the door and smile . "Hey I'm Jack Bauer this is my girlfriend Courtney Mathews how can we help you."  
"I'm Stacey Hayes Karen's sister the one everyone thought was dead I am also Tiffany's mother". " I came to meet you I heard you had my daughter here I was kidnapped not dead."  
"Hi Stacey nice to meet you did you say your Tiffany's mother"  
"Yes I did Tiffany is my daughter I heard you and Jack adopted her and I know she's happy here so I am going to let her keep living here as long as I get to see her." I smiled at Jack and Courtney then saw my daughter walking up the driveway.  
"Oh my god mom is that really you I thought you died I am so happy to see you again." I started crying I really missed my mother.  
"Yes Tiffany it really is me I am glad to see you to I was kidnapped someone else was killed and it was made to look like I was dead". " I got away and came searching for you and Karen and my mother."  
"Well mom I am glad you stoped by I have to go do my homework I hope we can talk again later ". 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 111

"Sure Tiffany I have to go anyway see you later nice meeting you Jack and Courtney thanks for taking good care of my daughter." I opened the door and walked outside I got in my car and decided to go for a drive maybe to the docks.  
After leaving Jack and Courtney's place I drove to the Docks I parked my car and got out and walked around it was dark and quite I really liked it around here. I looked out at the water and didn't know someone was hiding in the shadows.  
I clasped my hand over Stacy's mouth and dragged her into the shadows.  
"Thouight yo uescaped from me huh."  
"Nathan not you again I really thought I did I just seen my daughter what do you want with me."  
I rip off Stacy's shirt.  
I look up at Nathan . "I can't belive you found me I thought you would be long gone by now."  
"I have a friend here in Port Charles."  
I told her and I ripped off her dress.  
I looked at Nathan I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want him to kill me so I just let him do what he what but I did try to fight him off. "What are you going to do with me isn't it enough that you kidnapped me and told my family a lie that I was dead my poor mother and sister and even Tiffany."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 112

"Your daughter is here? I would worry cause Andy is in town too."  
I unclasped her bra and took it off.  
I put my hand over my breast . "I heard all about Andy I still don't really know the truth about Tiffany's father I never found out who he is or was."  
"Why would I care about who Tiffany's father was?"  
I pull her panties down her legs.  
"Hey Kim what happen you look scared did something bad happend."  
"I got a message saying that I won a contest for a magazine and went to a photo studio to have my pictures taken which I did but I got raped by Andy I think he's the one who raped Lilly Miley and Courtney my dad doesn't know about him raping me"  
"Oh my gosh that's bad thank god your ok though so how did you get away from him."  
"Well a woman named Jane Vasco came in and pointed her gun at him he escaped and I got out of there and came here maybe i should call my dad and tell him"  
"Yeah I think you should also maybe go get checked out at theh hospital have Emily or Liz check you out or maybe Robin."  
"Ok I will I never got checked out for anyting before"  
Kim calling dad  
I walk into Hos Over Bros and see Brooke and Kimberly and smile . "Hey long time no see Brookie what's up girl hey I don't think we met before I'm Rachel Brooke's other best friend and room mate."  
"Oh my god I haven't seen you at home for a couple of days Rachel what's up I am so glad to see you again this is Kimberly Bauer my other best friend." I smiled at Rachel and hugged her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 113

While Jack answers his phone I head to the docks  
I arrived at the docks to clear my head when I see Stacey being attacked by Nathan I sneak up behind him and hit him with the butt of the gun knocking him unconcious I walk over to Stacey and help her up  
"Never mess with a CTU Agent are you ok let me guess a friend of Andy's here put this bathrobe on I am taking you back to the house so you can get new clothes can you tell Jack that I helped you cause he is always worrying about me don't worry about him we will be long gone before he wakes up"  
"Thank you Courtney I am so glad you came when you did Nathan is the man who kidnapped me the first time ". I got up and put on the bathrobe and walked with Courtney I was glad she helped me.  
"Your welcome I know what you went through Andy did the same to me when we get back we will go to my room and pick out clothes for you to wear can you tell Jack that I helped you I'm a CTU Agent I learned how to do that from Jack"  
"Sure I can tell Jack thanks again Courtney I am really glad you and Jack are taking care of Tiffany she likes you guys I can tell she's happy their." I smiled at Courtney.  
"Yeah she is but i think she misses you do you want to drive us back to my house"  
I answer my cell phone . "Hello this is Jack".  
"Hey dad I'm at Brooke's shop she wants me to get checked out at the hospital do you want me to tell you over the phone or stop by your house"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 114

"Stop by the house when your done and tell me then honey."  
"Ok I will see you later"  
Courtney and I arive back at her's and Jack's place we walk inside and I saw Jack . "Hey Jack Courtney saved me from Nathan she's a really good fighter."  
I get off my cell and smile at Brooke and Rachel  
"Nice to meet you Brooke I'm going to head over to my dad house and tell him what happened I will see you both later"  
"Wow Courtney are you both sure your ok" . I smiled at Courtney I was proud of her.  
"I'm fine I told Stacey to come back here she is going to wear some of my clothes"  
I leave the house and head to the hospital  
I get to the hospital go to the nurses desk and wait for Dr. Kelly Lee  
"Hey Courtney what can I do for you" I said to her.  
"I need a pregnancy test done cause I'm pregnant I thoght i couldn't get pregnant after I had Spencer I already know who the fater is"  
"Ok come with me and we'll get the test, is h good or bad" I said to her.  
"His bad his name is andrew meyers"  
"Ok and are you going to keep the baby" I said to her.  
"I'm going to give it to helen and Thomas since they can't have kids"  
"That is sweet of you let me know when your ready" I said to her.  
"I'm ready i want to get this over with so I can go see Jack"  
"Ok well let's see if it's a boy or girl" I said starting the test.  
"Ok can you also tell me when the baby will come cause after I have this baby Jack and me are going to get married"  
Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 115

"That's great congras, it will be born in three days" I said to her.  
"Ok so when will I find out if it's a boy or girl"  
"We can fin out know from the ultasound, and it's going to be a boy" I said to her.  
"Ok I'm ready"  
I hook Courtney up to the ultrasound and show her the baby's head  
"Here is what he looks like" I said to her.  
"Aww he is so cute I can't wait to tell Jack that Helen and Thomas are going to have a boy"  
"Thats great that your doing it for them you can go stay away from Andy" I said to her.  
"Ok I will stay away from him"  
I leave the hospital and go for a walk  
I stop walking and text Andy  
"Andy we need to talk where should we meet it's important" I sent the message  
"I'll get back to ya later"  
"Ok when you get back to me later tell me where we should meet it's really important"  
I walk to his door and knock  
I open the door. "Carly what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to see you I guess you heard that Alexs and Sonny are back together"  
"I heard and I'm sorry, but I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would hate me after I unleashed evil in Port Charles."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 116

"Why would I hate you for that I didn't know anything about you unleashing evil here"  
"That's cool"  
"Yeah what do you want to do"  
"Well maybe we can use another mistake I made to stop the mistake I made."  
"Ok that would be good"  
"You see I was mad that Courtney dumped me for Jack so I kind of kidnapped and brainwashed your cousin's son to hurt her. But now maybe we can use your brianwashed Cousin Trey to hurt the bad guys."  
"You think it will work"  
"I think it might. Gee I thought you would be madder."  
"Ok I forgive you but if you ever hurt another member of my family again I will kill you"  
I was just getting my shop set up to open I get everything ready then opened the door and went to sit down behind the desk and waited for my first customer.  
After hanging up from Haley I wondered what was taking Jordin so long I didn't want Dan to get her.  
I walked in to Brooke's store Hey Brooke how are you I was wondering if you had any job openings because I wanna work and I heard Karen talk about Uncle Keith wish he was here  
"Yeah I do and I know I miss Keith to Lucas and him where close when Dan wasn't around he was always their for Lucas ." "So how do you like it here at least this place is better then Tree Hill Dan hasn't come out here."  
I love it here it feels like home for me oh I ment to ask you what is the guys status when you go to an all girls school like me I miss that part of life  
"Well their's a lot of guys here that are not dating anyone I am with Chase Adams now that must of been hard not having guys like me and Haley and Peyton did we had guys at our school Peyton and Lucas are together now."  
can you introduce me to some  
and I wish it was you and my brother together  
"Sure Jordin I can I know what you mean I miss Lucas." I felt tears began to fall and looked away from Jordin . 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 117

It's ok Brooke yeah I kind of like someone in school but I dont know who he is  
"Thanks Jordin well maybe I can help you find out who he is."  
I walked into CTU I heard we had a new threat so I came to check out what the computers where saying .  
I walk into CTU and walk over to my dad  
"Hey what's up honey I heard we had a new threat that's why I'm here how are you doing so what did you want to tell me."  
"I'm fine I got a message on my cell telling me to go to the poto studio I went I know what happened to Courtney it happened to me too"  
"Oh my gosh honey are you ok I will bring down that creep."  
"Yeah I'm fine I know you will maybe Courtney can help you with him"  
"Yeah she can Courtney is good at that I just don't want him hurting anyone else."  
"Do you think Courtney is pregnant with his baby"  
"She might be we already talked about if she was we would give it to Helen and Thomas to raise."  
"Brooke it's Kim I'm at CTU talking to my dad be there soon"  
I text Kim back  
"Ok Kim see you soon."  
I text her back  
"See you soon"  
"That's great I'm really happy for her dad I got to go to work talk to you later"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 118

I walk and text Georgie  
"Georgie it's Courtney I need to talk to you can you meet me outside of CTU" I sent the message  
I walk to CTU stand outside and wait for Georgie  
I was walking away from Andys place walks to the CTU and sees Courtney walks over to her "just got the message whats up?"  
"Are you ok where's Maxie"  
"im fine shes uh...with Andy right now".  
"Oh no why is she with him she shoudn't be with Andy at all not after what he did to me and Jack Bauer's daughter Kim he raped me and her now I'm pregnant with his baby did he hurt you"  
I half smile "no im fine i just wanna get home and just try not to think about what happened."  
I leave CTU and head to Pentonville  
I arrive at Pentonville see Nathan and Eddie  
"Nathan you remember me I was the one who knocked you unconscious with my gun after you raped Stacy how is your head"  
"Hey Eddie I came her to visit you and to try and get you out of here"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 119

"Nathan just buzz off right now.,"I yell at him.  
I turn to see Courtney."Thanks, I could use all the help right now!"  
"I can call my friend Jack and help get you out caus Liz is going to need you"  
"Okay but what is wrong with Liz ?"I ask with concerned.  
"Sarah wants to take Trey away from her and Lucky"  
"Please your petty problem will be nothing once the Banmd of 7 are finished with this town.,"  
"You really think I'm going to let you ruin this town not going to happen when I'm still here and also Jack Bauer won't let you ruin this own either I won't even let you hurt Tiffany and Stacey cause you remember what happened last time I saw you"  
"Just remember this. I am you baby's father's boss. So I am more dangerous then Andy could ever hope to be"  
"I don't care if you are his boss or dangerous I can handle you and him and your other members just like i did the first time when I saw you with Stacey I can handle you and the others myself without any help cause I am a CTU agent I learned how to handle dangerous people so you Andy and the rest of your members will never reck this town while I'm here I will protect this town from all of you"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 120

"The seeds have already been planted. You idiot ex husband had no idea ideas what he unleashed when he invited Andy to town. But he will soon learn, he will be our first victim."  
"Even though I'm not with Jax aymore I'm going to protect him and Carly even though Jack wants me to stay away from him will never let you or them hurt everyone i care about"  
"Well you better hurry cause it will go off in an hour and it will take you almost 59 minutres to get to their house and I disabled the phones so you can't call to warn anyone."  
"I can get there fast and I will see you again you can count on it believe me I will find you again"  
I leave Pentonville and head back to town  
I arrive back and walk into CTU and find Jack I find him at his desk  
"Jack I really need your help"  
"Sure Courtney what is it what happend."  
"I went to pentonville to get Eddie out of prison Natahan was there he said that the band of 7 will wreck havoc in Port Charles he said the seeds have been planted Jax doesn't know what he unleashed I have to go to Jax's house and disable a bomb that is planted there even though you want me to stay away from him I have to help Jax and Carly they don't know that there is a bomb in the house it will go off in an hour think you can help me with it I don't want anything to happen to them they are going to get married"  
"Oh my god Courtney yes I can help you with that I don't want that to happend either." I call in a team to also help with the bomb. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 121

"We have to get there now"  
We hug but we have no idea that there is a bomb in our pklace ready to go off.  
"When do you want to get married case i can't wait"  
"When do you want to?"  
"How about tomorrow"  
"K."  
we don't know about what Nathan did and the timmer rewads 30 minutes  
"Yeah do you hear ticking"  
I get to Jax's house and knock on the door. "It's Jack Bauer let me in I have a team here Andy planted a bomb here."  
I open the door forgetting Carly was exposed and nude.  
"Jax you need to stay with Carly cause if there is a bomb here it will go off in 30 mins me and Jack need to find it and disable it"  
I notice Courtney and get dressed  
"Courtney I didn't hear you come in Jax and I are going to get married"  
"Wow Carly I knew our love making was explosive, but didn't know it was that exposive. who told you about the bomb."  
I go with Jax and find the bomb and I find the right wire and cut it which causes it to stop. "good your safe now."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 122

"That's great I'm happy for you both"  
I look at Jax  
"Nathan told me that you were his first victim cause you didn't know what evil you unleashed in Port Charles I ran into him at Pentonville"  
"Why don't the 4 of us go on a double date to celebrate our engagment and the fact that we are all still alive."  
"You might want to talk to Jack about that"  
I smiled at Jax and shook his hand . "I am glad we got to work together this time I hate fighting with you yeah we can all go out."  
"Yeah we are when do you want to go out"  
"It never ends!" I said sitting back down in my metal chair.  
I go back to Penonville and get Eddie out  
"Your free now Liz really needs you"  
We get back and I go and put Cam and Spencer down for a nap and join Liz inthe livingroom.  
"Do you want to watch a movie" I said to her.  
I wake up.  
"Hey buddy are you hungry" I said to him.  
I walk into my house and see my daddy and my brother and sister hey guys I have some thing for the both of you I hand them teddy bears

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 123

"Hey guys. Hi Brittany." I gave Brittany a big hug and wispered as I hugged her. "I heard what Scott did dumping you after he slept with you. You will find a better guy then that I promise you."  
I whisper back I hate him and I know I will  
I liked hugging Brittany and part of me wondered what she looked like naked. "It's getting late, we better be getting ready for bed soon." I gave her a kiss and hugged her again.  
Emily and I arrive home an we head upstairs to to unpack and go down and see Liz and Lucky.  
"Hey guys were back how was Spencer" I said to them.  
I unpack and then go find Spencer  
After I unpack I head to the bathroom and run Spencer a bath.  
"Emily after you find Spencer he needs a bath" I said to her  
"found him Nick"I yelled  
I put Spencer in the tub and wash him  
While Em gives Spencer his bath I go to the kitchen and clean up.  
"Are you hungry Em" I said to her.  
"I can put the movie in"  
"Liz what movie did you get, and was Cam fed" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 124

I dry Spencer off and put his diaper on and pajams too  
I head downstairs with Spencer  
"hey guys Spencer is clean what you doing?"I said  
"Getting ready to watch a movie want to join us does anyone want anything" I said to them.  
"I would love to join you. what we watching?"I said  
"We are going to watch Romeo and Juliet" I said kissing her.  
"ooh how romantic sounds great"I said  
"Yup it is romantic and tragic" I said to them.  
I snuggle with Nick  
We are watcing the movie and it is awesome.  
"What's your favorite part" I said to Em.  
"when Romeo drinks the potion you?"I asked  
"Where Juliet stabs herself and there together" I said to her.  
we are watching romeo and juliet I snuggle with Nick  
I hold Emily while we watch the movie.  
I kiss Nick and watch movie  
I also kiss her back and am enjoying the movie.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 125

I have fallen in love with Romeo and satrting crying  
I see her crying and hand her tissue.  
"Here honey" I said handing her the tissue.  
"thanks Nick"I said  
I watch Romeo and Juliet  
"Your welcome sweetheart" I said kissing her.  
I kiss Nick back  
"so Liz and Lucky how you like the movie what is your favorite part?"I asked Liz and Lucky  
I kiss Em back as well.  
"My favorite part is where they fall in love and sneak out" I said to them.  
"I like that too"I said  
Nick, Liz, Lucky and I are watching Romeo and Juilet  
I walk down the stairs, "Hey Mom and Dad Uncle Lucky and Aunt Liz whats up?"  
"not much Brittany we are watching Romeo and Juilet wannna watch it with us" I asked  
I come home to grab something.  
"Hey Aunt Emily can I ask you something?"  
"Thanks Mom. I need to take my mind off the jerk who just used me."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 126

"your welcome come sit down Brittany next to me and dad"I said  
"sure ask away Trey"I said resonding to Trey  
"Is it possible to like two people at the same time?"  
I sat in between my parents  
"Honey whats your favorite part" I said to her.  
"Yes it is possible why" I said to him.  
"Cause there is a gilr named Lilly I like a lot. But there is another girl named Tiffany that I also seem to have feelings for. Do yo unknow If Tiffany and I were close before my accident?"  
"Yes you and Tiffany were boyfriend and girlfriend before the accident" I said to him.  
"We were? Is that all? I mean I'm boyfriend/Girlfriend with Lilly now but there seems to be something more with Tiffany?"  
"Well from when I meet you both back on Valintindes day you two were like the best friends ever.."  
"Yes I agree with Brittany" I said to him.  
"Trey you and Tiffany were a couple if I remember correctly"I said to Trey  
"so Brittany how was your day?"I asked Brittany  
Everyone is watching the movie

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 127

"Oh that guy dumped me after he used me. But I'm glad my days as a freshmen are almost up. I can't wait till I'm a sophmore."  
"That's great sweetheart don't let me find out who it is or I will kill him" I said to her.  
"I don't have a problem with that. Bye" Then I left  
"So Trey do you have plans tonight or do you want to stay here an spend time with Little Em and your cousin Spencer " I said to him.  
"Uncle Nikolas, Trey left hours ago."  
I walk in to their house.  
"OK Elizabeth I am here to take costidy of my nephew Trey snce you ar etoo Stupid to watch him."  
"I am not stupid and there is no way that you are getting custody of Trey Lucky is not going to let you take him from us"  
"Once again Liz you underestimate me."  
"Well never mess with me or it will get worse I will keep trying to keep him with us"  
"wow who are you I say to the lady yelling at Liz you are not welcome here if you want to disturb our lives go away I mean it Jason Morgan is my borther and if you do not leave us alone I will have him hurt you or even kill you"I yell  
I give Liz a hug and try to confort her  
"Emily? It's me Sarah. You and I were friends before you and my sister were."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 128

"Sarah who? I don't remember a sarah?"I said  
"My sister made you forget about me."  
"I guess she did sorry tell me how I know you then" I said to Sarah  
"It doesn't matter if you remember me or not. Liz is my baby sister and that makes Trey my nephew and I now am in charge of him. The court said so."  
"okay proove it the court said you are in charge of Trey I want to see the document"I said to Sarah  
I pull out the paper work. "It was very easy cause of my job."  
"Lucky we have to try to keep Trey with us instead of my sister I know we have Cam and Little Emily but I can't loose him"  
"Thank you Cam why don't you go play wih Spencer" I said to him  
"I promise sweetheart we will not lose him maybe we can talk to Bill and Karen" I said to her.  
"Bill and Karen work for me. I am the CTU director."  
"Ok when did you start working there" I said to her.  
"I became the director back in March."  
"I thought Bill was director of CTU" I said to her.  
"Em why don't we go and take Spencer and Cam upstairs and give them a bath while Liz, Lucky and Sarah sort this out" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 129

"He is now the Vice director. I was given the job when the 1 of the members of the Band 0f Seven came to port Charles."  
"Ok how dangerous are they" I said to her.  
"You know everything that Andrew Meyers has done so far?"  
"Yeah I now everything he did he raped Jack Bauer's daughter Kim and Courtney now Courtney is pregnan with his baby"  
"Who else did he rape besides Courtney and Kim" I said to her.  
"All I heard as Kim and Courtney"  
"He's Raped some others too. But as a member of the Band of Seven. Andy is the least Evil of them all. And the least dangerous. Now just think about all that Andy has done so far and what he still might do, and remember he is the least evil and the least dangerous of the seven. Just try to imagine what the other six are capible of."  
"Ok I know that I'm a police officer and I should protect everyone but I've ever encounerd the band of seven are you sure Trey will be safe with you" I said to her.  
"For the longest time no one heard of them. They are linked to a lot of unsolved crimes. In fact there was a rumor that all seven of them died some time ago, but was raised from the dead by evil powers. But I really don't belive that they have risen from the grave I mean thats just crazy."  
"Well they could have and you probably didn't notice, so do you think Trey will be safe with you" I said to her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 130

"Ya, cause I can take better care of him then Elizabeth can any day."  
"Ok but I think I can help you nail the band of 7 and I think Trey, Tiff and Lilly might be in trouble again and if they are how are you going to protect Trey" I said to her.  
"Aren't you listening I'm better then Elizabeth"  
"How are you better than Elizabeth" I said harshly.  
"Yeah how are you better than me"  
I am upstairs with Nick and Spencer and Cam we bath them when all of a sudden my pager goes off  
"hey Nick it is GH let me call and see what it is"I said  
I call GH they said Alexis came in and was in labor  
"Nick Alexis is in labor she is having the twins I have to go help her"I say to Nick  
I leave and head to GH  
I get home and see Aunt Sarah waving a piece of paper.  
"Mom whats goin on?"  
"Your aunt Sarah got a document from the court saying she has custody of you she wants to take you from your father and me cause she can protect you better than we can cause I can't take care of you Cam and Little Emily"  
"Well Aunt Sarah is stupid."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 131

"Your son is a brat just like you were at his age."  
"She even thinks she's better than me Lucky and me don't want to lose you cause when we are both at work who is going to watch Cam and Little Emily until we come home she said she is your guardian it's your decision who you want to stay with"  
"I'm almost 14 years old so I choose you. I'm almost the age you and dad were when you lived on the streets when you were both 15."  
"Yeah I know you might want to tell her that"  
"I don't care." I grabbed Trey's hand and started to drag him out.  
I walk over to Sarah and stop her from taking Trey  
"I will not let you take Trey from us he wants to stay with us"  
"Lucky I need help over here hurry"  
"Let me go."  
"You heard him Sarah let him go"  
I get to Wydemere and see Sarah trying to take my grandson and walk over to block him from her. "Leave my grandson alone he belongs with my son Lucky and my daughter in Law Liz their good parents to him you have no right Sarah."  
"Well the govermnet has delcaired them incomopitent so I am stepping in."  
"Why would you do this to my son and my daughter in Law their not bad parents your no good."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 132

"Hey mom what's going on"  
"Sarah Webber is trying to take Trey from Lucky and Liz and I won't let it happend he's my grandson now." I looked at Lulu then Sarah.  
"Ok we have to try to keep him with Lucky and Liz"  
"Yes Trey want's to stay with Lucky and Liz he doesn't want to go with Sarah."  
"How about calling Jack to come and help even though he's with Courtney"  
Nikolas and I run downstairs and see what's happening.  
"Nik you go out and block the exit door while I help with Trey" I said to him  
"Ok I'll hold her off as long as I can" I said heading to the outside door.  
"Mom, Lulu are you trying to help us" I said as I help Liz with Sarah.  
"Sarah you are not taking Trey away from us I can have you arrested" I said to her angrily.  
"Yes we are"  
"We need all the help we can get" I said to her.  
"Do you want me to text Jack and Courtney"  
"Yes we need them to come and help cause I didn't think Nikolas can hold her off" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 133

"Sarah you can't do this their has to be away around this whole thing I hope you don't think Karen will help you."  
"Jack is right you can't do this Sarah and their is no way you could get Karen Hayes on your side she's Tiffany's Aunt."  
"I have a court order."  
I walked up to the house and walked inside . "Hey Sarah I got your message and I am sorry but Sarah is right you have to follow this court order now just hand Trey over to her." I knew this would cause a fight with my husband and I and of course Lucky and Elizabeth would hate me now.  
"This is only until the Band of 7 is delt with."  
"I know Sarah more than any of you do she is a good person she would do nothing to hurt Trey ." I looked at Sarah.  
"Thank you Karen. Karen here is doing everything she can to stop them especally after they kidnapped and faked her sister's death:"  
"Yes you have my word I will do everything I can I used to be in the FBI I know what I am doing and Sarah will protect Trey with my help."  
"Why don't all of us just sit down and think this through I know that Sarah has a right to protect Trey but he can stay here with Lucky ,Liz,Emily and myself no one can get in here I've protected Spencer and Emily from Helena" I said as I walked in from outside.  
"Karen are you sure that Bill will agree to this I mean why don't you guys help protect him from the band of 7 I bet that Lilly and Tiffany will either be safe with you and Bill or here with us your choice why don't you call Bill and you can tell him what is going on he might agree with you" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 134

"Karen this is wrong come on don't you see your just doing this cause you don't want to lose your job but you may lose Bill's trust in you over this." I looked at Karen and slapped her. "How could you be like this why did you change."  
"Hey don't hit Karen."  
I touched my face where Jack slapped me and walked behind my boss for protection. "If you want Bill here why don't you call him I agree with my boss he will be much safer with her Bill would never agree and I can't always turn to my husband for suport but I can turn to someone else." I looked at Sarah and then down at my phone waiting for a text back from Bret.  
"Sarah just calm down everyody loses their temper sometimes like you and Liz" I said to her.  
"Ok, I'll call Bill and see what he says do you want him to come here and help, did you know that Trey made up his mind and said that he wanted to stay here with his parents" I said to her.  
"When did the lot of you turn into law breaker? Karen might not be doing the popular thing but at least she is trying to follow the law. And when did you become a fan of Violence agaistst women, I always thought you were agauist that"  
"Just please don't even worry about calling Bill he might start a fight with me and I can't handle all this fighting just let Sarah take Trey and we will all be on our way."  
"I was till Karen started acting like a fool I can't belive she stepped up and took your side what will Bill say about this Karen you might lose him over this or at least lose your place to stay." I looked at Karen what a coward hiding behind her boss now.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 135

I looked at Jack I knew I was doing the wrong thing but I couldn't turn back now and besides what Bill didn't know wouldn't hurt our marriage unless someone called him and told him but it wouldn't be me.  
"Ok but if Sarah has Trey stay with her then she has to let Lilly and Trey see each other and hangout" I said to them.  
I looked at Nikolas then at Jack wondering what was going to happend now.  
"Nikolas you don't know what you got yourself into either just let Sarah take Trey."  
"Ok but on one condition" I said to her.  
I get to Wyndemere and see whats going on and I talk to Karen.  
"Honey what's going on here" I said to her.  
"I want my boss to take Trey she has a court order no one seems to want to follow that ." I looked at Bill and tried to kiss him then I saw angry in his eyes. "What's wrong Poohbear."  
"What do you mean are you helping her take Trey away from his parents" I said angrily.  
"See I knew you would be upset forget it Bill I have another place to go ."  
I get to Wynemere and see Jack  
"What's going on did I miss something"  
"Hey Kim long time no see hey Brooke Kim told your the fashion designer I love your clothes I own everything from your B. Davis line."  
"Kim Brooke this is my new friend Amanda Buchanan."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 136

"Really nice to meet you Nikki and thanks and nice to meet you to Amanda."  
I noticed Amanda and walked over to her . "Hey their you are girl what's up."  
"Hey Nikki nice to meet you Amanda"  
I followed Trey to Wyndemere and walked inside and saw Sarah and Trey.  
"Trey what's going on" I said to him.  
I looked at everyone. "Sarah just give it up already let my son keep Trey."  
I looked at Courtney I was still pissed about Karen being on her bosses side and I didn't really want to get into it with Courtney. "Yeah you missed a lot I need some air."  
With Karen's help I took Trey out of the house.  
My cell phone fell in Courtney's purse but no one noticed it.  
I watch as she takes Trey out and follow them.  
I looked at Lulu . "I can't belive this is happing why did she just come in here and take him away ."  
"I don't know we have to get him back and let him stay with Lucky and Liz"  
I look at Liz and then back at mom  
"Liz isn't taking this well just look at her I haven't seen her like this before"  
I walked into Brooke's shop and walked over to Kim and smiled. "Hi Kim what's up".  
"Hey Chase how are you"  
"Hey Kim I'm fine I missed you though." I smiled at Kim.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 137

"That's good I missed you too I'm working here with Brooke and at CTU with my dad and Courtney"  
We get back and I start to carry her upstairs.  
I smile at Jason when he carried me up the steps. I was jsut so happy he was ready to have a family with me. That meant more to me then anything else in the whole world.  
"What do you want to do sweetheart" I said kising her.  
"Jason I just got a text from my niece Lizzie and I was wondering can she stay here till she finds a place. I know we have that spare room"I look up at him hoping he will say yes.  
"Yes she can stay here my niece Buffy is here as well her room is above Lizzie's I can't wait to meet her" I said kissing her.  
"Thank you Jason"I say and smiled at him. I kiss him softly on the lips before sending her a text.  
"Your welcome so maybe I should also text Buffy back as well" I said kissing her back.  
I arrive at Jason's house and knock on the door  
I get up and walked downstairs and answer the door.  
"Hey Buffy come on in you can get something to eat an then your room is the first on the left when your done you can go to my room and see Sam" I said hugging her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 138

"Ok yes I am hungry thanks"  
I walk in and head up to Sam's room and knock on her door  
I opened the bedroom door and smiled at Lizzie. I smiled and gave her a hug and kissed her on her cheek."You look great Lizzie, you have grown since I last saw you."  
"Thanks I missed you alot I have something to tell you"  
"Your welcome when your done come upsatirs and you can met Sam and Lizzie" I said to her.  
"What is it?"I asked. I led her into the bedroom and sat next to her one the bed."You can tell me anything you know that."  
"When I was back at home I was also briefly kidnapped by Reva who knocked me unconscious with chloroform. Reva was acting on instructions given by her son, Jonathan, who had called her. When I awoke in a drug-induced haze two days later with no memory of what had happened to me, I was shocked to find a tattoo of a butterfly on her hip. This same tattoo was later seen by Jeffrey O'Neill on Reva. Later, Alan had his ex-wife arrested Reva for the abduction just as she boarded a plane to presumably see Jonathan. Even though I wanted to bail Reva out of jail, Alan disallowed me from doing so and tried to manipulate his granddaughter into believing Reva was out to get me, though I refused to listen. The truth about my kidnapping was revealed when Reva recalled her actions as she was being interrogated by Jeffrey who was disturbed when I earlier revealed that the tattoo hurt right down to the bone. Reva, who had drugged her former daughter-in-law, had taken my bone marrow in order to help Sarah with her anemia. Jeffrey soon realized Jonathan and Sarah were still alive and confronted Reva about her deception but agreed to keep her secret when she begged him to although I still don't remember much case of my memoy loss and my hip stll hurts where the butterfly tattoo is" I said showing her the tattoo

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 139

"Oh Lizzie I wish I could of helped you"I said and hugged her. It killed me to know that she was hurt, that I didn't know and couldn't help her.  
"My mom saw the tatoo and freaked out my grandfather doesn't know about the tattoo I'm glad he doesn't cause I don't know what they would say I decided to move here I still don't remember much but it still hurts what would Jason do when I tell him what happened I still have nightmares about it happening if I ever get my own place it might happen again cause I just found out Reva is in town do you thinkI can live here with you and Jason"  
"Of course you can stay here and if you want to tell Jason I am sure he will do all he can to protect you. In fact I know he will and I will feel better if you stayed here. In fact me and Jason are also trying to have a baby so if it works I will need all the help I can get"I smile at her.  
"Ok thanks I know Buffy can get her own house but I feel safer here with you and Jason I would like to help you when you have the baby I have a daughter but everyone thinks she's dead"  
"Not pregnant yet but we are hoping that I will be soon. I want to be a mother so bad, I was pregnant before but the baby died during childbirth. She has her own marker in the graveyard I go there to visit her alot."  
"I hope so too cause you and Jason deserve to have a baby if you can't get pregnant I can help you out"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 140

After I hug Buffy goodbye I head up to our room and see Lizzie and Sam talking.  
"Hey guys Buffy just left she will come bak to see you both are you guys ok" I said to them.  
"I'm fine except I have to tell you something"  
"Sam I don't now if I can tell him will you be here with me when I tell him"  
I squeezed Lizze's hand to let her know that I was there for her. I let her talk to Jason though since it was her story tell and not mine.  
"What do you have to tell me Lizzie we can help you through this" I said to her.  
I look at Jason  
"When I was back at home I was also briefly kidnapped by Reva who knocked me unconscious with chloroform. Reva was acting on instructions given by her son, Jonathan, who had called her. When I awoke in a drug-induced haze two days later with no memory of what had happened to me, I was shocked to find a tattoo of a butterfly on her hip. This same tattoo was later seen by Jeffrey O'Neill on Reva. Later, Alan had his ex-wife arrested Reva for the abduction just as she boarded a plane to presumably see Jonathan. Even though I wanted to bail Reva out of jail, Alan disallowed me from doing so and tried to manipulate his granddaughter into believing Reva was out to get me, though I refused to listen. The truth about my kidnapping was revealed when Reva recalled her actions as she was being interrogated by Jeffrey who was disturbed when I earlier revealed that the tattoo hurt right down to the bone. Reva, who had drugged her former daughter-in-law, had taken my bone marrow in order to help Sarah with her anemia. Jeffrey soon realized Jonathan and Sarah were still alive and confronted Reva about her deception but agreed to keep her secret when she begged him to although I still don't remember much case of my memoy loss and my hip still hurts where the butterfly tattoo is I can't get it removed cause of my bone marrow" I said showing him the tattoo

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 141

I know it was hard for her to tell Jason that. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She was family and I would stay by her side and protect her with her life."I have to go I will be back in a bit"I stand up and kiss Lizzie on top of her head and then kiss Jason softly on the lips. I grab my jacket and leave the penthouse.  
"It's ok Lizzie Sam and I are here to protect you and I promsie to not let anyone hurt you" I said to her.  
"Sam's been gone for a while I wonder where she is i got to go run errands I got to pick stuff up for you and something special for Sam"  
Yes she has been gone for a while go do your errands I'll go look for Sam, keep your cellphone on and I'll let you know when I find her" I said to her.  
"Ok thanks so much Jason" I leave  
"Your welcome glad to have you" I said to her as I left.  
I get to the mall and start looking for something for Jason  
"I know he will love this new Leather Jacket"  
I go to another store and find something special for Sam  
"I know Sam will love this new dress and teddy bear with a bracelet"  
I leave the mall and head home  
I am in my room resting waiting for Lizzie to go to the park  
I wait for Lizzie to come

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 142

I walk trough the park to get home with the presents I sit down and relax  
I see Lizzie sitting there walk up behind her and chloroform her injure her and then leave  
I feel the affects of the chloroform and pass out  
I walk to the hospital but go through the park I see Lizzie and walk over to her  
"Lizzie please wake up" I can't wake her up and take her to the hospital  
I get to the hospital bring Lizzie to her room get her set up and then call Jason  
I walked into Lizzie's room cause I was asigned to take care of her while she was here. "Hey Lizzie I'm Gillian Hayes your doctor how are you feeling do you need anything."  
"Hi I'm fine except I don't remember anything can you get me some water and something to eat"  
"Sure I can comming right up ". I smiled at Lizzie then walked out to get some food and some I walked back into the room with food and water for Lizzie.  
"Thanks so much Buffy went to call Jason and Sam"  
"My mother told me about them I can't wait to meet them my mom is Karen Hayes." I smiled at Lizzie. "So how old are you ."  
"Cool I'm 18 years old"  
"I'm 29 years old so do you remember anything that happend to you." 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 143

"Not really but this is the second time it happened to me"  
"Oh my god that is bad well don't worry you will be safe here." I smiled at Lizzie and sat down .  
I get to GH and look for Lizzie's room.  
"I know but i never told you about what happend to me the frst time"  
I follow the voices and find Lizzie's room and walk in.  
"Hey Lizzie how are you feeling" I said to her.  
"Come on in I want you to meet someone Jason this is Gillian Hayes Gillian this is Jason Morgan"  
I walk in and see Jason  
"Hey Jason I'm glad you came Lizzie is in bad shape she has cuts/bruises a broken wrist unknown cuts/bruises black eye and memoryloss again and her hip hurts worse"  
"How did this happen" I said to her.  
"Hi Gillian nice to met you" I said shaking her hand.  
"Lizzie how are you feeling, I haven't heard from Sam yet" I said to her.  
"Nice to meet you Jason my mom is Karen Hayes ." I smiled at Jason.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 144

I walk into CTU and see Jack  
"Hey Jack you wanted to talk to me"  
"Reva did it to me again I want to see Sam Jason can you please find her I really need her here"  
"Yes I will try to find her Lizzie I promise" I said hugging her.  
"Ok thanks Jason I just want her here to be with me cause i don't want to be by myself" tears start to fall down my face  
I look at brooke I need to find a man  
"Don't worry Jordin we can find you a man."  
"Brooke I would like you to meet Chase Edmuns"  
I looked at Lulu and then at Liz she was right Liz wasn't and I was also hiding something from my family since I came back to town I wasn't feeling good myself I grabed on to the table to keep myself from falling but then it hit me and I passed out.  
I notice my mom on the floor and try to wake her up  
"Mom are you ok please wake up"  
"Nice to meet you Chase." "I'm Brooke Davis ."  
"Nice to meet you to Brooke I am Kim's boyfriend."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 145

"Yeah I did this whole thing with Trey made me crazy I yelled at and slaped Karen I guess I was angry with her for picking Sarah's side over Trey's family's side Sarah can't really protect Trey."  
"I know Sarah can't protect Trey he belongs with his parents I'm his aunt and I can't protect him she shouldn't have sided with Sarah"  
I looked at Jason and Lizzie . "No I haven't met anyone else here yet but if you go I can stay with Lizzie ."  
"Thanks Gillian I appreciate it" I said as I left.  
"I really want Sam here with me I hope jason can find her" I start to cry  
and I am jordin scott nice to meet you  
"Gillian it's Lulu can you come to Wyndemere and bring my mom to the hospital I don't know what's wrong but she won't wake up"  
I carry Sam's nude body to the docks and leave her there and then leave.  
After he walked away I crawled over to a barrel. I reached behind it and pulled out my cell. I was glad that I hid it before going on I always carried two on me. One was fake and one was real. I was seeing black as I started to punch in Jason's number. But I couldn't stay away long enough and soon passed out right in the middle of the docks.  
I get to the docks just as my cell went off and walked to find Sam.  
I look behind the barrel and see Sam's body and run over to her.  
"Sam can you hear me it's Jason" I said as I knelt besidie her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 146

I woke up and see Jason's blurry face. I don't know how much longer I will be able to stay awake."Jase I am so sorry"I say before I pass out again.  
I get to the docks and see Jason and Sam  
"Don't worry we will get you to the hospital and into your room"  
We put Sam in her room and checked out  
"Sam what happened will you be able to wake up and see Lizzie"  
I woke up and started to groan. I stiffened up not knowing where I am. I looked around the white room like a caged animal.  
"Sam your safe you are in the hospital Jason Lizzie and me are here we will help you get better"  
I get to Lizzie's room and talk to her.  
"Hey I found Sam do you want to see her" I said to her.  
After I leave Lizzie's room I walk into Sam's room.  
"How are you feeling Sam" I said kissing her.  
When Jason kissed me I just started to cry. I felt dirty for what happened and how my body responed. I couldn't tell him what happened I couldn't, I licked my dry lips."I was raped Jason"I whisper brokenly.  
"Sam Jason will understand besides you weren't the only one who got raped Courtney got raped just like you"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 147

"Elizabeth I came as soon as I could want's going on what happend ". I looked at my niece Elizabeth and waited for her to answer.  
I get to the Wyndemere and bring Laura to the hospital .  
"Well Trey said he wants to stay with Lucky and me but Sarah took him from us she had a court order Karen Hayes sided with Sarah saying that Trey is safe with her but he's not we have to get him back from Sarah"  
I brought Laura to the hospital and took her to a room I did a test on her and then waited for them and went to get Lulu something to drink and walked back into the room.  
I started to wake up and looked at Lulu I didn't know what to say Luke and I hadn't told our children we where back together let alone tell them we where having a baby. "Lulu honey sorry if I scared you I'm fine really."  
"It's ok are you sure your fine you want me to call dad"  
I arrived at Jakes ready to play some pool and have some fun. before playing some pool i went over to the bar to get a drink.  
"It last for hours and hours"I said and shuddered. I looked at Lizzie when she came in, and I wondered why she didn't know us."It is me your Aunt Sam and this is Jason."  
"Sorry I don't remember you the only thing I remember is going to the mall shopping for stuff then going to the park to rest then go back home the next thing I remember is waking up here I wish I could remember you both I remember Buffy and Gillian"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 148

"I'm sorry if I couldn't get there sooner it's going to be ok Sam I will take care of you" I said kissing her.  
"Sam the reason why Lizzie doesn't remember us is because she was attacked by Reva for the second time, and she has cuts/bruises a broken wrist unknown cuts/bruises black eye and memory loss again and her hip hurts worse" I said to her.  
"Why is this all happening now. It isn't fair that everyone is getting hurt"when I say this I start to cry harder. I seem to hurt everything that is near, me I just draw the bad stuff toward me and everyone.  
"It's not your fault that everything bad happens Lizzie got hurt twice cause she's trying to get over her daughter's death"  
I get to the hospital walk in and try to find Lizzie I walk past her room and see her in Sam's room  
"Lizzie can you come out here please I just want to talk I promise I won't hurt you"  
I see Reva standing in the hallway I am scared and shaking I walk over to Sam sit next to her and hug her  
"Sam please don't make me go out there and talk to Reva she might hurt me again" I hold on to her tightly and don't let go of her

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 149

"You don't hurt everyone around you sweetheart it happens but your not responsible and Lizzie you don't have to go right Sam" I said to her.  
"No you don't" I say and look down at my hands. I felt myself stop crying and going cold. It was not hard for me to show emotion. I looked at everyone in the room and I knew that they would see I was changed."Can I have some water please? And before you ask no food I don't think I can keep it down."  
"Sam Jason I'm going to go back to my room and get some rest I will come back later ok"  
"Ok see you later Lizzie" I said as I watched her leave.  
"Ok I'll get you some water, are you ok sweetheart" I said to her before I left.  
"I don't know if I am okay or not. I can't say yes or no to that Jason."I take my water and start to drink it. I was reliving every moment of my nightmare in my head, I don't think I will ever forget what happened to me.  
Jessica I'll be at Wyndemere you can met me there  
Lucky  
I walk to the door and knocks I was looking forward to seeing uncle Lucky again i havent seen him in such a long time.  
I go back to my room and lay down in my bed  
"I will help you and Lucky out anyway I can remember I am still a lawyer so I can work something out with you to Trey belongs with you and Lucky."  
Emily gets home and go sees how everyone is  
"hey guys how everyone?"I asked

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 150

"Hey babe how was your day" I said kisisng her.  
I go and see Jessica and walk over to her.  
"Hey Jess how are you" I said hugging her.  
I hug Lucky back then let go "hey uncle Lucky i was kinda wondering if i could stay with you and Liz mum and dad got a divorce and there still arguing alot now"  
"Good to see you again Emily I am really glad to see you again to Liz don't worry I will help you fight for Trey."  
I smile "so is it alright if i can stay?"  
"Sure you can stay here we have plenty of rooms" I said to her.  
I smile again "cool so what have i missed since the last time we talked on the phone which was like weeks ago"  
"Well alot, Liz and I lost Trey to Sarah, Cam is upstairs if you want to see him and Emily and Nikolas got married and are raising Sencer" I said to her.  
"Ok thanks aunt Grace"  
I get to Wyndemere knock on the door and wait for Emily to answer  
"Don't worry we'll get through this together if you want me to help you" I said kissing her.  
I pull back from the kiss and look at Jason."I am sorry Jason I am not ready to be touched or kissed. I am so sorry"I whisper.  
I looked at Laura I knew she was hiding something from her daughter but didn't know what it wasn't my place to call her on it.  
I go back to my room and lay down in my bed  
I walk in Lizzie's room carry her out of the hospital and to the cemetary  
I smile at Lucky "it is so good seeing you again it felt like forever since i have seen you"  
I open the door and see Carrie  
"Carrie long time no see come in"I said  
"everyone I would like you to meet Carrie Undwerwood" I said introducing Carrie to everyone  
"Hey everyone nice to meet you all Em I missed you so much"  
"Yeah I heard Liz's aunt Nancy came to town to help out with the Trey case."  
"Yeah I heard you slapped Karen for siding with Sarah"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 151

"I missed you to glad to have you here, why don't you get something to eat" I said to her.  
"Nice to met you Carrie" I said to her.  
I smile "sure" i walk into the kitchen and makes something to eat.  
I go to the kitchen and talk to Jess.  
"Did you find everything ok" I said to her.  
I smile at Lucky "yeah" then it turns into a half smile."did i tell you mum and dad got a divorce?"  
I looked at my niece and smiled . "Well I will think of something to help you out Liz".  
"No you didn't what happened" I said to her.  
"ever since i was 11 they kept fighting alot and i was just getting so scared of what would happen so eventually last year they got a divorce but a few months ago they got to the part where they were arguing alot so thats how i came here"  
"So they have no idea your here" I said to her.  
"Nice to meet you too"  
"I know you will maybe we can get Jack and Courtney to help"  
"Yeah we can I can always work the case you don't owe me anything Liz your family."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 152

I look at Lucky "they do know im here i told i didnt wanna have to choose which parent i was gonna live with cause i love them both so i told them that i would come here if that happened and it has so here i am" I half smile."besides your my favourite uncle and i want to spend more time and get to know you a bit more."  
"I know I don't owe you anything but I will be happy when you meet them"  
"It's ok I'll go check on Lizzie I'll let you rest" I said as I headed out.  
"She deserved it cause she helped Sarah take Trey from Lucky and Liz you think we can help Lucky Liz and her aunt get Trey back"  
I walked into Brooke's shop with Spencer and smiled. "Hey everyone Jordin what's up we should all hang out later tonight."  
yeah we should sounds like fun  
"Aww thanks you can stay here all you want" I said to her.  
I smile at Lucky "thanks ucle Lucky"  
"Your welcome do you want a soda and when your finished would you like to met everyone" I said to her.  
I smile "i would like to meet everyone now if thats alright"  
"Ok let's go and you can met my wife, Emily, Nikolas, Spencer and Cam" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 153

We get into the livingroom and I introduce her to everyone.  
"Jess this is Liz, Nancy, Emily, Nikolas, and Carrie, cam and Spencer are upstairs ther sleeping right now when they wake up you can met them, guys this is my niece Jessica" I said to them.  
I smile at everyone "hi"  
"Em guys I got to go get ready for my concert hope to see you there"  
I get to the Metro Court Lobby and get ready for my concert  
I roll on my side and stare at the wall. Soon though I can't stop crying and shaking I felt I had so much inside of me wanting out. I don't think I could get it all out in a hour.  
I noticed Haley and Spencer and smiled . "Hey you two this is Kim Bauer Chase Chase Edmunds Nikki Ashley and Amanda Buchanan".  
I take Lizzie to the cemetary lay her down on the ground get a shovel and start digging a hole I get the hole dug lay Lizzie in it and cover the hole and hide somewhere  
I open my eyes and find out where I am  
"I have to get out of here anyone out there" I try to talk but can't then i pass out again  
I arrive at the cemetary looking for Lizzie I hear her but her voice is hoarse  
"Lizzie where are you I'm here" I call Jason  
"Jason it's me I'm at the cemetary I heard Lizzie's voice but it doesn't sound so good please get here as fast as you can I don't know how long she will last"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 154

"How are you Jess are you enjoying yourself" I said shaking her hand.  
I smile at Nikolas and shakes his hand back then let go "yes i am thank you its very nice to meet you"  
"Well we are lucky to have you here why don't you go upstairs and see Cam Spencer is woth him right now" I said to her.  
I smile "sure i will be down soon" i go upstairs.  
"Ok have fun and if you need anything call" I said to her as she headed upstairs.  
I walk upstiars into Cam's rooms.  
I open the door and see a pretty girl and have her come in.  
"Hey I'm Spencer and this is Cam want to join us, what's your name" I said to her.  
I smile at Spencer "im Jessica Lucky's niece."  
"Nice to met you this is Cam Lucky and Liz's son" I said handing him to her.  
I hold Cam "hes so beautiful. So your Nikolas and Emily's son?" i ask him.  
"Yes I am well actually Courtney is my birth mother" I said to her.  
I smile at him thinking hes actually pretty hot "so whats Port Charles like what is there to do for fun?"  
"It's ok lots of surprises, drama, getting married and falling in love well you can also go to the docks and watch boats, swim, eat and hangout at Kelly's etc if you want I can show you around sometime" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 155

I smile "i would love that thanks"  
"Your welcome so what brings you here" I said to her.  
I go back to Sam's room and tell her I'm going to find Lizzie.  
"Sam I have to go find Lizzie she's not in the hospital" I said to her.  
I run back into the hospital and hurry to the nurses desk."I am hear to see Elizabeth Spencer please."  
I arrived at the hospital to see my daughter in law. I went over to the nurses station to get some information as to where she is.  
"What room is Elizabeth Spencer?" I asked the nurse.  
I look at him and nod. I hoped that the guy that did this wouldn't come back, I didn't even know his name. But I would never forget his face ever, it would haunt me for the rest of my life."Okay I won't go anywhere trust me and can you shut the door behind you Jason."  
I heard Sam was in the hospital and I was just getting on duty I walked into the room to see her . "Hey Sam I heard you where here what happend to you do you need anything right now." 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 156

I close the door behind me after Monica walks in.  
I get the cemetary and see Reva, and Buffy and go over to them.  
"Hey Buffy where's Lizzie" I said to her.  
"She was buried alive by Reva we have to get her out she won't be able to last much longer even if we get her out"  
"Your welcome so what brings you here" I said to her.  
I looked at him "my parents just recently got a divorce and Lucky and i always got along so i left England and i came to live with him thats kinda a long story."  
I'm scared hales about dan what if he comes looking for me I said  
"Then I will put him in his place Dan is such a jerk besides Brooke and I will have to hurt him if he touches you." I looked at Jordin and Brooke.  
I know at times like these I wish lucas and nate were here  
"I know we really need them here I called Lucas yesterday but no answer I hope he and Nathan are ok."  
"Maybe Chase and I could help you with Dan we are CTU agents"  
"Ok well my parents are great and so is Liz and Lucky they are awesome, I'm glad your here did anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 157

"I was raped Monica"I fold my hands and look down at my lap."Can you do me a favor and call and tell my mother. I can't hurt her anymore by telling her this, I don't want her to blame me"I say tearing up again.  
"Your mother is here in the hospital Sam she's having her twins I heard she was hear when I got in thought I would let you know ". "I am so sorry that happend to you Sam".  
"Ok let's start digging you dig here while I dig on the other side" I said to her as I started to dig.  
"Ok when we get to her will you help me get her to the hospital"  
"Yes let's get her put and fast" I said as I started to dig faster.  
After we dug I spotted Lizzie and grabbed her hand and pulled her out and helped Buffy get her to the hospital.  
"Buffy get her to the hospital and get her checked out while I take care of Reva" I said as I attacked her and shot her.  
I bring Lizzie back to her room lay her on the bed and check her out  
"I am going to see Sam again"  
I open the door to Sam's room walk over to her and hug her  
"Sam Jason and Buffy had to dig me out I was buried alive now Reva is dead Jason killed her"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 158

I thought to myself is this guy flirting with me or something "well Lucky was the best uncle i ever one ever told that i was beautiful" didnt really know how to answer that.  
"That is good"I say and pat her back. Then I look over at Moncia lost, I know I should feel more but I can't right now."Monica can I see my mother later when she is up for it. I.. I just need my mother right now."  
"Sure you can Sam I am going to go check on her right now then I will see how she's doing and come let you know." I smiled at Sam and left the room to go check on Alexis.  
"I am going to stay with you I still don't remember anything will I ever get my memory back"  
I came back into the room with Alexis in her wheelchair. "Hey Sam look who I brought to see you Alexis had her twins already she wanted to see you."  
"Hi honey what happend Monica told me you where here to your brothers are so cute Sonny and I are happy to be parent's again." I touched Sam's hand and smiled at her.  
"It is good you are staying with us"I kind of smile when I see my mother. And then when I realize I have to tell her what happened I break down in tears."Mom I am so sorry please please don't hate me"I sob out.  
"Sam we both been through so much I could never hate you honey I'm here for you whatever it is you can tell me."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 159

"I already know what happened to you but go ahead and tell her"  
I look at Monica  
"Are you a doctor cause Buffy is a nurse I have been checked out but I can't remember anything"  
"Hey Alexis I heard you had twins"  
"I.. I tried to stop him I really did, I tried the whole time. He was to strong and I lost he just kept raping me for hours in everyway possible, and I don't even know who he was. An.. And now he could come back and do it again and I can't take it"I sob out and start to shake and I cry like I haven't before in my life. I knew I could since my mother was there."I feel so dirty and used I just want to die, and I.. I feel so dead inside."  
"Yeah Lizzie I am a doctor I'm Monica Quartermaine Emily is my daughter Alan is my husband he's also a doctor."  
"That's great I know what Sam is going through cause I heard Courtney got raped too now she's pregnant with Andy's baby"  
I lean into my mothers embrace and start to cry. I sobbed knowing I need to let it out and I felt even safer knowing she would be here for me and not leave me. I hold tight to her burying my face in her shoulder."Mommy it hurts so much"I say between sobs.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 159

"Monica can I tell you what happened to me cause Sam and Jason already know but Alexis and you don't"  
"I know Sam I know it hurts but you have to know Jason just want's to help you and so does Sonny and I we all will be here for you ". I hugged Sam and rubbed her back.  
"Yes Lizzie go a head and tells us what happend if you or Sam want anything I can get it just let me know." I smiled at both Lizzie and Sam.  
"I just know that everytime I close my eyes I will see his face. And I will have the memories, I want to get better but I am not sure I am strong enough. I want better but you are the only one that hasn't expect me to happy right away. Mom it feels like your the only one who understands me, and that gives me hope that more people will start to"I say as my tears start to stop. I am sniffling and just keep holding onto my mother."Can you tell Sonny what happened when you see him I can't I am to embaressed."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 160

I look at Monica and Alexis  
"When I was back in Springfield I was also briefly kidnapped by Reva who knocked me unconscious with chloroform. Reva was acting on instructions given by her son, Jonathan, who had called her. When I awoke in a drug-induced haze two days later with no memory of what had happened to me, I was shocked to find a tattoo of a butterfly on her hip. This same tattoo was later seen by Jeffrey O'Neill on Reva. Later, Alan had his ex-wife arrested Reva for the abduction just as she boarded a plane to presumably see Jonathan. Even though I wanted to bail Reva out of jail, Alan disallowed me from doing so and tried to manipulate his granddaughter into believing Reva was out to get me, though I refused to listen. The truth about my kidnapping was revealed when Reva recalled her actions as she was being interrogated by Jeffrey who was disturbed when I earlier revealed that the tattoo hurt right down to the bone. Reva, who had drugged her former daughter-in-law, had taken my bone marrow in order to help Sarah with her anemia. Jeffrey soon realized Jonathan and Sarah were still alive and confronted Reva about her deception but agreed to keep her secret when she begged him to although I still don't remember much case of my memoy loss and my hip stll hurts where the butterfly tattoo is I can't get it removed cause of my bone marrow I still can't remember anything" I said showing them the tattoo  
"Wow Lizzie you been thought a lot then I am sorry this all happend to you but at least she won't hurt you anymore."  
"Yeah sounds like a lot happend to you Lizzie I'm also Sam's Mother how do you know Jason and Sam ". I smiled at Lizzie still hugging Sam.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 161

Kim you dont get it you only brooke hales and I and my brothers and my mom know what he really like you have to deal with him in a special way  
I thought to myself is this guy flirting with me or something "well Lucky was the best uncle i ever one ever told that i was beautiful" didnt really know how to answer that.  
"Well Lucky was right to have you stay here and to me your beautiful" I said to her.  
I smile "well thank you"  
"Your welcome so are you ready to go look around" I said to her.  
"yeah sure lead the way i will follow close behind" i smile.  
"Where do you want to go first" I said to her.  
I try to decide "um you decide surprise me"  
"Ok how bout we go to Kelly's and order some food" I said to her as we left.  
"sure" i said as i follow after he leaves.  
"Lucky what should we have for dinner?"I asked  
"I'm Sam's niece and I'm living with Jason and Sam"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 162

I go in Lizzie's room and tell her about sam.  
"You will see Sam soon her mother is in with her right now" I said to her.  
I get to Sam's room and knock.  
"Come in" I call out. I still hold on to my mother not wanting to let her go. She had no idea how much of a comfort that she was to me."Oh no no no"I say and shake my head when a thought entered my head."What if I am pregnant I can't be by that monster"I say shaking.  
"Well we better find out honey maybe Monica can check you out and find out honey." I looked at Sam I wasn't feeling to well it hit me fast this time.  
"Alexis are you ok maybe you should sit down next to Sam"  
I walk in and see Sam, Alexis, Monica and Lizzie and walk over.  
"How are you feeling Sam, honey do you need water" I said to them.  
"Sam where's Jason" I said to her.  
"Mom"I look at her with concern. I hoped she was okay."Maybe it was soon to soon for you to see me and me tell you, you just gave birth to my baby brothers.I am not sure where Jason is, he left a bit just to warn you Jason might go off because I was raped tonight."After I say that I whisper and look down. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 163

I bump into the guy behind me as i prepair to leave.  
"Um excuse me sir, I didn't see you!" I said."My name is Eddie McCoy i am Elizabeth's half brother!"  
"Well how bout chicken and rice" I said to her.  
"Sonny yeah honey I do need some water Sam I'm fine really it's just the room is spining." I looked at Sam and tried to smile.  
I go and get her water and hand it to her.  
"Here you go honey" I said handing her the water.  
"Thanks sweetheart ". I took the water and took a drink and then looked at Sam."I just really wanted to see you Sam I'm fine it will pass."  
"Yeah she did your right Courtney but right now what I need is my wife." I started kissing Courtney's neck .  
"Ok I want to be with you forever and never let you go"  
"Monica I think I'm going to forget everything and not remember anyone again soon"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 164

We get to Kelly's and look at menus.  
"What are you going to get" I said to her.  
I look at the menu "i dont know im starving being on that plane for hours i feel like cheeseburger and fries."  
"Ok and I'll get chicken salad, do you like it here" I said to her.  
I smile at Spencer "i do now"  
"I'm glad so do you have a boyfriend and friends back in England" I said to her.  
"i had friends but at the time before i left i didnt have a boyfriend i went on a lot of dates but i guess i am ready to have a boyfriend now i guess" i smile.  
"Well I would be happy to have you for a girlfreind" I said to her.  
I give Lizzie some meds and then I also give Alexis something. "What I gave you both should help you."  
"Monica can you check if I am pregnant?"I asked bitiing my bottom lip."I just remembered he didn't use protection."  
"Thanks so much Monica your a great doctor"'  
"I left Molly with Krisitina and boys" I said to her.  
I walked into Sam's room and see Lizzie . "Hey I heard what happend are you ok Lizzie thank god Reva is dead she can't hurt you anymore."  
"Yeah I'm fine I am happy that Jason killed Reva cause she wouldn't stop hurting me"  
"Can I go with you now cause I'm living with my aunt but while she's in the hospital I don't want to be alone"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 165

I smile "are you serious?"  
"Yes I am if you want to and maybe we can ask Lucky and my parents if it's ok" I said kissing her.  
I smile "alright" i kiss him back.  
"Ok let's enjoy this good food" I as I kiss her back.  
I smile "yeah im starving"  
"I've eaten here before but only with my family, let me know how it is" I said to her as I ate.  
I smile "i like it here but being here with you make alot better" i was kinda flirting with him.  
"I'm glad I'm here with you as well" I said to her.  
I smile "so have you thought about how your gonna tell Lucky about us?"  
"I was thinking of telling him and my parents, they might figure it out" I said to her.  
"what if they dont like the idea of us being together i really like you i know we just met but i do" i smile.  
"Don't worry my parents will be ok with it and I think Lucky will to" I said to her.  
"i guess they will like it that we're getting along so well" i smile.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 166

"Yeah don't worry I can get him to agree" I said to her.  
I smile "im glad i met you"  
"I'm glad I met you to" I said as I finished eating.  
I finished eating "ready to go?"  
"Sure where would you like to go know" I said to her as I pay.  
I smile "anywhere is fine"  
"Ok how bout a trip to the docks and watch the ships" I said to her.  
I smile "that sounds great"  
"Ok let's go you will be surprised at what you see" I said to her as we leave.  
We get to the docks and sit and watch the boats.  
I stood there next to him also watching.  
"So what do you think of the view" I said kissing her as I hold her hand.  
I smile "its a pretty good view" then i looked at him and kissed him back.  
"This is the place when you want to get away from everyone and blow off steam" I said to her.  
I smiled at him "i just wanted to be with you alone"  
"I know me to so what did you do in England before you came here" I said kissing her.  
Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 167

I half smile "my parents were going throuhg a rough divorce that finalised it last year but i thought it would be alright so for a year they were arguing alot so that is what i was pretty much doing"  
"Oh being put in the middle am I right" I said to her.  
"yeah something like i dont wanna talk about it i just wanna be here with you"  
"Ok do you want me to get you a hot chocolate or a soda" I said to her.  
I move a bit closer to him "i just wanna be alone with you"  
"Ok so do you want to sit and watch the stars" I said holding her.  
I smile "i would love that" i loved the feeling of being with him he was different to most guys i dated back home.  
"Nice to met you all so what do you want to do Nikki" I said to her.  
"Yeah Jordin is right Kim Dan is a very Dangerous man and you have to know how to handle him like me and Brooke and her know."  
"I have handled dangerous men before when I was with my mom and my friends so I know how dangerous people are trust me you haven't seen me handle dangerous people before I handled Andy when he raped me and he is dangerous"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 168

"Isn't it beautiful and what would you do if there a shooting star what would you wish for" I said to her.  
I smiled at him "that i dont need a wish i already got mine with you im happy thats all i need"  
"Thanks I would wish for a car so I can drive you around" I said to her.  
I smiled"you dont need need a car to impress me or anything you already impressed me enough"  
"Yeah but I just wish my dad could get me a car" I said kissing her.  
I smiled and kissed him back "your dad will get you the car when he can probally pay for it" i smiled taking his hand in mine.  
"Yeah you might be right so what else do you want to look at" I said kissing her back.  
"sounds great I am hungry"I said  
"Ok coming right up do you want to help me" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 169

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family Liz and don't worry we will get Trey back."  
"I know we will also I can introduce you to Jack and Courtney they can help us too"  
"I really think you should get some rest honey and I need to go back and lay down to come vist me later I'm really tired."  
"Okay mom I will see you later. Thank you for coming I know you will always be there with me"I smile and hug her and kiss her on her cheek."Get some rest mom you will need it with my twin brothers."  
While Nikolas and Emily are in the kitchen I see Liz and walk over.  
"Hey beuatiful who's this lovely lady" I said kissing her.  
"Bye Sweetheart I will see you later you take care of yourself to." I kissed Sam's forhead and then left the room with Sonny's help.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 170

I walked back into my room with Sonny and get back into bed. "Sonny can you please stay with me I want you to hold me while I sleep." I smiled at Sonny and kissed him.  
"I won't go anywhere I promise why don't we have Molly and Krisitna stay with us and they can sleep in the lounge" I said kissing her as I held her.  
"I feel bad for Sam and I know jason wants to help her but how is he if she doesn't want him to kiss her" I said to her.  
I came home after getting some food from Kelly's to take home I came home and went to my room to eat was so great seeing Georige again and Diego as well but my mind was on Lucas now I really wanted to see him again.I was also glad to learn my cousin Dani was in town to she and I where both sharing a room at the Quatermain Estate  
I walked into the Room my Cousin and I where sharing and smiled . "Hey Brook long time no see glad your back I heard you left town but I also just came into town it's a long story."  
"Yeah I am really glad your back to maybe we can sing together that would be nice I am so glad at least some of my family is here and I have my friends here to." I smiled at my cousin and hugged her.  
I get to Brook Lynn's and knock  
I smiled back at my cousin and hugged her back then went to get the door. "Hey you must be Lucas I'm Dani Brook's cousin I am living here with her now come on in."  
"Sure we can Lizzie I am really glad you saved her Jason if I would of lost my best friend I don't know what I would of done." I smiled at Jason and hugged Lizzie.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 171

"Nice to met you that's great so what have you both been up to" I said to them.  
"Dani who is it ." I walked downstairs and saw Lucas and smiled . "Oh my gosh your back wait aren't you still married to Sage ."  
"Brook and I where hanging out we both write music and sing we where thinking of singing together."  
"That's great hey yourself no Sage is with someone else" I said to her.  
I walked upstairs to give Brook and Lucas sometime alone.  
"Wow well about last Year I forgive you it all is in the past right now I just want to move on your my future and so is my music."  
"I feel the same way as well how's the music going" I said kissing her.  
"The music is going great I wrote some new songs."  
I was upstairs in mine and Brook's room listing to my ipod and reading a book.  
"That's great I would love to hear them" I said kissing her.  
I sent my book down and take my Ipod and set it down and then grab my keys and the bag and head to the hospital to see Lizzie. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 172

I smiled at Lucas and kissed him back I was losing control I needed him I wanted him so I started taking off his clothes then my own and one thing led to another we where on the couch making love. "Wow Lucas this is great I'm missed you so much."  
"I missed you to what do you want to do" I said kissing her.  
"I want to make love then I can cook you dinner afterwards."  
"Hey Lucky I'm Liz's aunt Nancy Grace I have my own show On CNN I am also going to be Liz Lawyer for the Trey case." I smiled at Lucky and shook his hand.  
"That's good thank you and it's nice to met you" I said shaking her hand.  
I smiled and kissed him back "hmm dont know"  
"How bout walk around the docks and look at what's around us" I said kissing her.  
I smile "that sounds great" i couldnt help but check him out a bit after all he was hot then i looked away hoping he didnt see me checking him out.  
"Ok let's go then after we walk around you can meet my parents" I said kissing her as I check her out as well.  
I smiled and kissed him back "that sounds great" 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 173

"Ok tell me what you see on the left side of you" I said as I held her hand as we walked.  
I smiled and laughed a bit"i guess trees"  
"Yeah and there's a boat dock and some shops" I said to her.  
I walked a bit closer to him still holding his hand i just looked at him and smiled for once i was happy.  
"Do you want to get something to drink" I said to her.  
I smiled still holding his hand"no im fine just being here with you"  
"Ok so what do you think of Lucky's wife Liz" I said to her.  
I smiled"i like her already shes really sweet and cool i cant wait to get to know a bit more"  
"Yeah she is nice and did you know that my aunt Liz, uncle Lucky and my parents are all friends and were also known as the 4 Musketeers" I said to her.  
I smiled"thats a cute name"I said as i thought about my parents back home  
"Yup but it all changed after my grandma came around and caused trouble" I said to her.  
I looked at him"why what happened when she came?"  
"Well she kidnapped me when I was a baby and tried to kill my mom Emily after she tried to kill my birth mother Courtney" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 174

"im sorry to hear that what kind of a grandmother would do that that sounds horrible and awful"I said as i tok his hand in mine for comfort  
"Yeah my father took care of it and she won't come around again" I said holding her hand.  
"well thats good news i hope"I smiled as i walked a bit closer to him  
"Yeah she's not coming back don't worry" I said squeezing her hand.  
I smiled and walked a bit closer"you know your different to the guys i dtaed back in England they were all jerks i always picked the wrong ones but your different your sweet,caring"  
"Thanks you don't choose badly" I said kissing her.  
I kissed him back"im so glad i meet you"  
"So did I what do you want to do now" I said to her.  
I smiled"anywhere is fine just so long as im with you"  
"Ok how bout I pick you up something" I said kissing her.  
"I'm lucky she's going to be ok she's apart of our family" I said to Dani.  
I bought Sam a teddy bear and layed itnext to her along with some flowers.  
"Hey how are you feeling Sam I bought you some flowers and a teddy bear" I said handing them to her.  
"Thank you Jase"I smile and take them from her. I feel better since visiting with my mother she really calmed me down."Where were you off to anyway?And Jase do a favor don't go after this guy I don't want you hurt."  
"Your welcome and I had find Lizzie after Buffy called me and I won't go after him I promise" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 175

"Thank you Jase I don't even know who it was. I am scared that he will come after you, he seemed power hungry"I say to Jase and bite my bottom lip.  
"He won't come near you again I promise I'll protect you" I said to her.  
"I know she will come around it's just after her rape she feels gross and dirty I don't blame her for that she's been thought alot." "Sam knows she has us and her little sisters and now her little brothers to ." I smiled at Sonny and kissed him.  
I walked up to the door and knocked quietly. I hadnt seen my sister in years.  
I heard the door and looked over at Sonny he was asleep so I got up and answered the door. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life and a suprise to . "Kristina is that really you I am so glad to see you sis ". I hugged my sister and smiled .  
"Yeah I believe you and I hope they can have a healthy relationship" I said to her as I feel asleep.  
I hugged Alexis as tears fell down my cheeks. "Hey..." I whispered  
"I am so glad to see you again Kristina I thought you died our brother isn't even here in town he left ." I smiled at Kristina and wiped her tears away.  
"I know...I'm sorry. I'll explain it all later. How are you feeling?"  
"Yeah can you call your father honey I want him here ." I smiled at Lulu.  
"I called him and told him to come I don't know when he will be here"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 176

"Sounds good to me where should we make love" I said kissing her as I started to undress her.  
"How about in the guest room cause I know my cousin will be back soon." I smiled at Lucas and kissed him.  
"Sure let's go" I said as I carried her to the guest room.  
I started kissing Lucas once he set me on the bed in the guest room. "Wow this will be our first time making love but it won't be either of our first times since we where with other people."  
"Yeah but right know I want to concentrate on you and only you" I said as we made love.  
"I love you so much Lucas this feels so good and so right." I smiled at Lucas and kissed him.  
"Yeah I knew it would I love you so much and I missed you" I said kissing her.  
"Well I am really glad your back in my life and I have you cause your my safety net."  
"I'm glad to be back so what has everyone been up to since I left" I said kissing her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 177

"Your welcome and I told Liz you won't have to pay me she's family I really want to help anyway I can with this case." I shook Lucky's hand and smiled at him.  
"Very weak and tired I just gave birth a little while ago Sonny and I have twin boys." I smiled at Kristina .  
"You should be lying down hon," I said helping her back to her bed.  
"Thank You Kristina I am really glad to see you again and so will the girls and Sonny." I smiled at my sister and got back into bed and looked over at Sonny and smiled he was cute when he was asleep.  
I walked into Alexis room and smiled . "Hey Alexis how are you feeling I'm Gillian Hayes I'm a doctor just came to check up on you do you need anything ". "Oh I see you have a vistor that's good." I smiled at the other women .  
"Hey Gillian I'm fine Monica gave me some meds cause I wasn't feeling to good but I'm fine now I just need to lay down still feeling a little weak after giving birth." I smiled at the doctor and looked at my sister. "This is my sister Kristina Cassadine".  
"So have you spoken to Alexis or Sonny lately about anything." I smiled at Courtney.  
"No I haven't I haven't seen Sonny or Alexis since the V-day Party"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 178

"Ok thanks for the help we need it have you see my mom" I said to her.  
"Well I haven't really seen anyone else yet only you and my cousin Dani know's that I am back ."  
"Oh well no one knows I'm back as well I missed it here and I'm glad to be back" I said kissing her.  
I smiled as i kissed him"like what?"  
"Well maybe a little diamond bracelet" I said to her.  
I was quite surprise he said that"oh you dont have to i mean just being here with you is enough"  
"Oh Jase I know you will. I am so sorry I pushed you away at first. But um I have to tell you I am getting tested for being pregnant since he didn't use protection. Don't hate me if I am since I dont' know if you or the monster is the father"I said to him and bit my bottom lip.  
that's great but don't worry I will do anything to help with this baby if it's not mine" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 179

"Your very welcome yeah your mother went to the hospital your sister lulu took her their cause she passed out so that's where your mom and sister are right now."  
"Hello." I smiled "Lex, do you need me to step out?"  
"Nope it's fine Gillian is just doing her rounds." I smiled at Gillian and Kristina.  
"Thank you honey I am so glad you did." I smiled at Lulu.  
"Your welcome mom do you want me to call Lucky"  
"Yeah honey I want Lucky to be here to." "Thanks so much Lulu."  
"Your welcome mom"  
"Lucky it's me mom wants you to come to the hospital she wants to see you"  
"Ok..." I smiled, stroking my sister's hair.  
"Ok thanks Lulu I'll let Liz know" I said to her.  
"Liz I have to go and see my mom will you stay here and watch the kids" I said to her.  
I wake up and see Alexis and Kristina.  
"Hey honey what's wrong sweetheart are you ok" I said kisisng her.  
"Hey Kristina long time no see how are you" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 180

I get to the hospital and find mom's room and walk in.  
"Hey mom how are you feeling" I said to her.  
"Yeah belive me I seen Kim take down guys before she can handle Dan to." I smiled at Kim.  
"Cool Kim you will have to show me how to fight a guy off sometime I have complete jerks hit on me all the time."  
"So Amanda want to hang out later tonight we can go to dinner and a movie." I smiled at Amanda and kissed her.  
"Yeah so what's everyone want to do tonight ."  
"Not sure yet I really wish Nathan and Lucas where here."  
I walk into the shop and sees Haley and Brooke and walks over to them"hey guys whats up?"  
"Hey Peyton when did you get into town it's so good to see you ." I walked over and hugged my best friend I had missed her.  
"Hey Peyton it's so good to see you where all fine just talking about how bad Dan is and how bad Jordin hates him." I smiled at Peyton Spencer was looking at Peyton to . "I think Spencer likes you to Peyton."  
I smiled at everyone"i have been out of town to see an old friend"meaning Jake"but im here now and yeah Dan is a pain in my ass i can see why Deb wanted to leave him so badly"I laughed a bit.  
"Brooke are you going to introduce me and Chase to your friends sure Nikki I can show you how to fight a guy off"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 181

"sure what can I do?"I asked  
"Can you go check on Cam and bring him down so he can his grandmother"  
"Thank you Jase that means so much to me. I was so worried if I am what is going to happen."  
"Yeah I just wanted to give you something special are you ready to head home" I said as I handed her the box.  
I took the box and kissed him then took his hand"yeah im ready to go home"  
"Ok let's go and yo ucan show your uncle" I said kissing her.  
I smiled and kissed him back"sure lets go"  
We head back home to Wyndemere.  
Jessica and I get back and show Liz and my mom her jewlery.  
"Aunt Liz, dad mom look I bought Jessica where's uncle Lucky" I said to them.  
I smiled at Liz and then at Spencer then looked away hoping Lucky will say that i can date Spencer.  
"Well Spencer Jessica he went to the hospital to see his mother" I said to them.  
"Ok can we go and see him please" I said to dad.  
"I don't see why not after all she's your grandmother" I said to him.  
"Thanks dad ready to go Jess" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 182

I looked at Spencer and smiled"yeah i am"  
"Ok let's get going" I said holding her hand.  
"Well you're not to shocked," I laughed  
I looked at Sonny and kissed him . "I'm fine just a little weak so I had Kristina help me lay back down." I smiled at my sister and looked over at the girls they where both asleep.  
"Nope why would I" I said to her.  
"Ok do you want some water" I said kissing her.  
I chuckled. "Sonny, I let everybody think I died."  
"Why did you make everyone think you died" I said smiling.  
"Hi Lucky I am so glad your here I feel a little better now." I still didn't know how Luke and I could tell the kids we where back together and having a baby.  
"So what happened please tell me so I can tell Nikolas hen I get back" I said hugging her.  
We get to my grandma's room and walk in.  
"Hey uncle Lucky Jess wants to show you something" I said to him.  
"What is it Jessica what do you want to show me" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 183

"um actually i want to tell you something and show you something can we talk in private Lucky?"  
"Sure let's go out in the hall" I said as we headed out in the hall.  
I looked at Lucky"um i was wondering i dont know why im asking i am 18 but i was wondering if i could date Spencer i really like him Lucky"  
"I don't see why you can't he's a good kid and yes you can date him I trust you both" I said hugging her.  
I hugged him back"i love you so much unclu Lucky your the best im gonna go and tell Spencer"I walked back to where Spencer was and pulled him aside"hey guess what he said i can date you"  
"Your welcome sweetheart I'll see you guys at home" I said as I headed in to my mom's room.  
"That's good are you ready to go home and sit with me in my room and watch TV" I said kissing her.  
I kissed him back"can we do more than watch tv?"I said in a flirty tone in my voice.  
"Sure we can what would you like to do" I said kissing her.  
I kissed him back"just be with you thats all"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 184

"Sure sorry Kim this is my other best friend Peyton Sawyer and this is Haley James Scott my other best friend and Jordin is my boyfriends sister ". "I wish he was here but he and Nathan had to take care of Dan they said they didn't want him to hurt anyone else."  
I look at Jordin and Kim and smile"hey its nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too"  
I knew Peyton went to see Jake I could see it in her eyes. "So how did it go this time Peyton ." I smiled at Peyton I was talking about her and Jake and Jenny.  
"it was good but we talked alot and realised that it was never gonna work out for us so hes still in Savannha and i came back but we're gonna remain as friends and i can see Jenny any time i want"I half smile even though i did love Jake alot.  
"Aww Peyton I was sure it would of worked out this time I am so sorry it didn." I hugged my best friend.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 185

"Yeah that really sucks Peyton I thought you and Jake would work out this time around you two where great together." "I really miss Nathan and Luke and Spencer misses his daddy and his uncle." I tried to smile but I couldn't I was to down about Nathan and Luke not being here.  
"i know it didnt work but hey he said i can come and visit Jenny any time i want but since im busy here alot anyway im staying here i got my 2 best friends and just made some new ones so im happy"I half smiled still thinking about Jake and Jenny couldnt stop thinking about that little girl.  
Jessica and I get back and show Liz and my mom her jewlery.  
"Aunt Liz, dad mom look I bought Jessica where's uncle Lucky" I said to them.  
I go get Cam for dinner  
"come on Cam time for dinner"I said  
We get back to my room and I ask her what she wants to watch.  
"What would you like to watch" I said to her.  
I smiled at him and said in a flirty voice"i think you know what i wanna watch"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 186

"Yeah besides me" I said teasing her.  
"do we have to watch tv cant we just be alone together"I said in a teasing and flirty voice.  
"Ok we don't have to watch TV we can be alone" I said as I started to kiss her.  
I smiled"thats what i wanted to do to begin with"I said as i kissed him back and pulled a bit closer to me.  
"So do you want me to massage your shoulders" I said kissing her as we got close.  
I smiled as i moved even closer to him"yes please"  
I start to massage her shoulders and kiss her neck while I massage.  
"Do you like this, why are you tense" I said as I massaged her shoulders and kiss her neck.  
I was enjoying it so much as i moved a bit closer to her"im not"  
"Ok I knew this will make you feel good" I said kissing her.  
I kissed him back as i pull him closer to me i loved the feeling of being with him.  
"What would you like to do since were alone" I said to her.  
"i think you know"I kept on kissing him and pulled even closer to me.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 187

"I know what you might like to do" I said as I started to kiss her neck and shoulders.  
"Spencer i want you to be my first"I smiled at him.  
"Ok I would love to be your first if you'll be mine" I said kissing her.  
I smiled and kissed him back"ok"I continued kissing him.  
I kissed her as I started to take her clothes off.  
"Ok are you sure your ready" I said to her.  
"im ready"I said as i kept on kissing him.  
"Ok just thought I'd ask" I said as I kissed her and ran my fingers over her breasts.  
I moaned in pleasure i was so happy to be with him i moved even closer to him pulling him closer to me.  
"Are you having fun Jess" I said as I kissed her chest as we made love.  
"definatly"I moaned a bit more i didnt want him to stop.  
"I won't stop I promise" I said as we started to make love all over.  
"i want you Spencer forever"as i pulled him even closer to me still kissing him.  
"You will have me forever" I said kissing her.  
I moan a bit more love the feeling of him being inside of me.  
We are enjoying ourselves and I kiss her again.  
"Are you having a great time" I said kissing her.  
"the best dont ever stop"I said as i moan a bit more enjoying it.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 188

I looked at my sister and Sonny then I fell asleep I was still feeling sick but also tired.  
"Um...I'm gonna go get some coffee. I'll be back." I told Sonny.  
"Ok we'll be here" I said as she left.  
"Can you get a doctor and see if they got the test results back"I say and look up at him.  
"Sure I'll be right back" I said as I went to find Monica.  
"Monica do you have Sam's test results" I said to her.  
"Sure I'll be right back" I said as I went to find Monica.  
I get the doctor and the results.  
"I'm doctor Lee are you sure you want to know" I said to her.  
I had a feeling I knew it would be yes. Something just told me. The rape lasted to long with no protection for it not to happen.  
I woke up a little while later I was feeling a lot better and I looked up at Sonny and smiled. "Hey honey where did my sister go."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 189

"She went to get a cup of coffee how are you feeling" I said kissing her.  
"hi mommy how are you feeling my baby borthers just started crying so I started singing to them and Molly is alseep"I said  
I was walking down the hall when I glanced into a room and saw Laura. I frowned and knocked lightly.  
"Laura?"  
sorry i havent seen him but he should be here soon i say  
"I'm glad your here I missed you"  
I go get Cam for dinner  
"come on Cam time for dinner"I said  
I pick Cam up and we go downstiars for dinner  
"got Cam and we are ready"I said  
"So what would you like to eat Em" I said kissing her.  
"zitit and chcicken parmsean please"I said  
"Sure coming right up want to help" I said to her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 190

I get to the kitchen and start on the pancakes and carry them upstairs with the orange juice.  
"sure I am ready to help"I said  
I go into kitchen to help  
"Well you can get the pots and pans and other stuff we need while I stir the sauce and macaroni" I said to her.  
I get the pots and pans and put them onstove and start it  
"all done Nick need some help making sauce and macronni?"I asked  
"Sure you can help with the sauce and macaroni" I said to her.  
I cut the tomatoes and open tomato paste and pur into pan  
"I put tomatoes and tomatoe paste in sauce Nick what else?"I asked  
"Well we need to make sure the macaroni is cooked and lay them in the pan and pour the sauce on top and cut the motzerella cheese and lay it on top" I said to her.  
"Yes you are pregnant what do you want to do and who is the father " I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 191

"I.. I have no idea"I say and swallow. It would be nine months till I found out. And I know that this will hurt Jason if the baby isn't his. He says it won't but I know it would hurt a part of him.  
"Well what if the baby is Jason's and you have two babies" I said to her.  
"Babies"I say in shock. Not one but two are in there and I put my hand on my stomach. I know I will love these children no matter what and no matter who the father is."If Jason is the father he will be really happy but either way he will be the father he is going to help me raise them."  
um Lulu is there a another room so we could talk i really need to talk too you babe  
"yeah there is let's go there so we can talk"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 192

I was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and waiting for Courtney to get back from shopping with her friend Nikita.  
"Jack it's me Nikita is with her boyfriend I'm going to head home"  
"Hey sweetheart ok I have been waiting for you I can't wait to see you I missed you all day." I smiled I was glad Courtney had called me.  
"I missed you too I'm bringing Nikita and Johhny with me they want to meet you"  
I brought Courtney down to the sound proff basement and chained her to the bed and then I made sure she couldn't get away then I got her some food . "Come on Courtney you have to eat something you can't starve yourself." I smiled I was really glad we had Courtney I hated her "Thanks for the food how long am I going to stay here"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 193

Nikita & I arrive at Jack's and knock.  
I get up from my chair and go answer the door I was worried about Courtney and felt as if something happend to her . "Hey you must be Nikita and Johnny where's Court."  
"Hi you just be Jack Courtney told us alot about you, here's the bags she bought but she's in trouble" I said to him.  
"What kind of trouble is she in." I looked at Johnny and Nikita wanting answers.  
"Till Faith and I can decide we took your phone and everything so you have nothing no weapons or anything." I looked at Courtney.  
"Oh what are you both going to do to/with me when will you and faith decide"  
"It's hard to explain but she's waiting for Faith and my sister to decide it might take a while" I said to him.  
I walk over to Claudia and look at Courtney  
"Have you decided what we should do to/with Court"  
"Yes we can keep her here for a while till we get Jack out of the way since he doesn't have his friends around anymore we can make sure he stays out of the way." I smiled at Faith and looked at Courtney. "Well Courtney we will be hurting him putting him out for a while."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 194

"You mean to tell me your sister has my wife and Faith is alive I thought she died ." I grabed Johnny by the shirt. "I can't believe you she told me she trusted you."  
I looked at Jack then Johnny I didn't know he was a bad guy I was a spy and I knew how to fight I could help Jack get Courtney back and maybe I could even fight Johnny if I had to. Courtney was my only friend and I didn't want to see her get hurt. "I will help you Jack I didn't know anything about this Johnny lied to me I even trusted him."  
"Yes I didn't know Faith was alive or who she was til my sister told me when I talked to her last and I didn't lie to you Nikita I swear" I said to them.  
"How will you hurt him and put him out of the way cause I am not going to let you hurt him"  
"Well for one your going to be here for a while so you won't be able to stop Faith and me from doing just that to Jack." I smiled and made sure Courtney was cuffed where she couldn't get away.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 195

Claudie,  
Hi it's me I'm at Jack's and he and Nikita are mad with me what should I do?  
Johnny  
Johnny  
"Please tell me you didn't tell them about me and about Faith if so where all in hot water Faith and I are working on everything now ."  
Claudie,  
No I didn't but Jack knew something was wrong and grabbed me and him and Nikita both will try and find her but I don't know what to do if I leave they will follow?  
Johnny  
"He isn't going to let you hurt him or get him out of the way"  
"Well he won't be able to stop two Mob women and our guys can help us so he won't have a chance." I smiled .  
"You think Kevin and Greg will help you stop Jack I wouldn't count on that I know Jack alot more better than you do he won't let you hurt him"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 196

"Good to know I trust you Johnny and I really don't want Courtney or Jack to get hurt ." I smiled at Johnny and made Jack let him go.  
"Sorry Johnny I am really glad you just came an told me so far cause I don't want nothing to happen to my wife." I looked at Johnny and Nikita.  
"I promise it won't, my sister means well she's just angry her and Faith are both evil but I used to date Lulu but now I found the perfect woman" I said to them.  
"If you need help I think we can try and get to Court before my sister, Faith and their boyfriends hurt you" I said to him.  
Greg and I walk over to Faith and Claudia and find out what's up.  
"So what's going on Claudie" I said to her  
I looked at Kevin and Greg and take a needle and inject Courtney with it and then handcuff her "Well now Faith and I got Courtney out of the way we can make sure Jack is out of the way to"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 197

"Ok we can do that but what about Johnny where and how is he" I said to her.  
"My brother is fine he can handle himself we Zacchara's can I am sure he's with Nikita and Jack hopefully bringing them here to us." I smiled at Kevin and Greg.  
"Ok or they'll bring him to us instead" I said kissing her.  
I lay there sleeping waiting for Jack to come and save me  
I walk in and see Claudia Kevin and Greg then I see Court laying there sleeping  
"I see you injected Court with the needle you want to chloroform her or should i cause i know the needle isn't going to be enough"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 198

"Way a head of you their Faith I already did that my brother is bringing Jack and Nikkta here as we speak ." I smiled at Faith and looked at Greg and Kevin .  
"Ok this time we will be ready for them"  
"Do you want to go find Courtney" I said to them.  
Sis, Where on our way John "Johnny"  
"Great thanks Johnny for helping me and Faith out we will get Jack don't worry about your girlfriend we won't hurt her ." "Claudia"  
Clauida, Thanks sis I love you Johnny  
Jack, Nikita and I arrive at the warehouse and I go in and head to the basement and let her know.  
I go on an hide I was going to use my spy training to save Courtney and Jack if Faith and Claudia thought I was a trained fighter they had something comming for them.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 199

I pull out my gun and go on in and try to shoot at Faith and Claudia and their two guys but I'm over powered by one of the guys.  
I smiled at my brother and was glad Kevin had over powered Jack. "Great thanks Johnny and good job Kevin know we need to inject Jack and do the same thing we did to Courtney to him."  
"Ok but why what did they do to Faith or you" I said curiously.  
"Your welcome Claudie" I said kissing her.  
"Johnny it's better if you don't ask questions Courtney and Jack have tried to mess up our plans for a while and Courteny even tried killing Faith but I helped Faith and kept her hidden till we where ready for this day." I smiled at Faith and kissed Kevin.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 200

I wake up find a hairpin unlock the cuffs walk over to the door hides behind it and waits for Claudia to walk in  
"Ok I won't ask questions I'll go and see how Kevin and Faith are doing" I said to her.  
I walked back into Courtney's room ready to use the chloroform again I looked over at the bed and notice she's gone I look around the room all the while not noticing she is behind me.  
I am behind Claudia and I'm about to knock her out but I see the door open peek out and see Kevin Faith and Jack I try to get Jack's attention without Kevin and Faith noticing I don't know that she is behind me  
I turn around see Courtney and get the chloroform ready and then I notice she is trying to warn Jack so I see Faith looking and let her know I got it taken care of. "Not so fast Courtney I know what you are trying to do." I chlorform Courtney.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 201

I start to feel the affects of the chloroform before i pass out I pick up a vase and hit Claudia over the head knocking her out then I walk slowly out of the room holding onto the wall and see Kevin Faith and Jack I bump into Faith  
"Kevin you might want to check on your girlfriend she's in the room she won't be awake for a while you better hurry cause she's going to need you"  
I inject Court with the needle again and wait for her to pass out then the needle falls on the floor away from me I point my gun at Courtney  
I look at Jack and smile then passout from the needle and the chloroform and lay on the floor with Faith's gun still pointed at me  
I walk in and see Claudia on the floor and rush over to her.  
"Claudie wake up sweetheart" I said as I kiss her and help her up against the wall.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 202

As Faith has her gun on Court I step in front of Court and knock out Faith as she pulls the trigger and I get hit in the chest.  
"Jack we have to get her to the hospital where's Nakita" I said to him.  
"I think she's outside we better get Courtney there fast I don't want to lose her thanks for helping me Johnny." I picked up Courtney knocked the gun out of Faith's hand and knock her out to.  
I come to and sit up against the wall and looked at Kevin my head hurt so bad.  
"What happend Kevin my head hurts did we get Courtney and Jack."  
I came inside and walked over to Johnny and bandaged him up .  
"Oh my gosh Johnny what happend is Courtney and everyone ok."  
We got her but she passed out and Johnny got shot by Faith and the got out" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 203

Greg walks over to Faith and helps her up as well.  
"Faith wake up are you ok" I said kissing her.  
"Yeah she's fine she got drugged and Faith shot me as I jumped in front of Court we have to get her and me to GH" I said to her.  
"Yeah everyone is ok we stopped them both" I said to her.  
"Your welcome Jack glad to help" I said as we walked to GH.  
I get everything ready for Court when she gets here  
I get ready for Johnny Zacchara.  
"I think maybe I should have my head looked at cause it hurts so much maybe I can get some meds for it." I looked at Kevin.  
I wake up and see Claudia  
"You know when you go to GH Courtney will be there maybe when Jack goes to see Johnny with Nikita maybe we can try again without being caught or we could sneak her out of the hospital"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 204

I looked at Faith I wasn't ready to try again I wanted to give up I was hoping to maybe try and befriends with Courtney after all I really didn't want her brother after me . "I don't know Faith I don't want to risk it."  
"Ok well if you don't want to risk it then we can just leave her alone for a while or we can get Kevin to do it"  
"Ok let's get you to the hospital" I said to her.  
I carry Courtney into her room and lay her on the bed. "Hey Buffy Courtney got chloroformed and also shot with some needles Faith and Claudia tried to kill her."  
"Ok I will check her out I think they are going to try again"  
I helped Johnny into his room and helped him to the bed. "Johnny I am so sorry all this went down I can't belive your sister and Faith did that." I looked at Johnny .

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 205

"It's ok it was Faith actually my sister was knocked out" I said to her.  
I walk in and see Johnny and check his wound and clean it and change it.  
"I'm giving you an antibiotic for the pain" I said to him.  
"Thanks when can I go home" I said to the doctor.  
"You can go home tomorrow" I said to him.  
"OK thanks Nikita how's Courtney" I said to her.  
I bring Claudie to the hospital for her to get checked out.  
"Here we go I'll get you set and I will stay with you until the doctor comes" I said to him.  
I walk in and check out Claudia  
"Can you tell me what happened" i bandge Claudia's head and put medicine in her iv tube  
I wake up scared and shaking and see Jack and look around the room not knowing where I am

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 206

"It's ok Courtney your at the hospital the doctor already checked you out you need to stay over night and everything ." I looked at Courtney and smiled.  
"Ok what did she do when she checked me out I know my wrists are wrapped up how bad are my wrists will you stay with me overnight and everything" I smiled at Jack hugging him  
"She's pretty scared and she seem's ok I am glad you saved her your sister should of never tired to hurt her Courtney is my best friend and so is Jack ." I looked at Johnny and smiled.  
"Yeah Courtney Matthew's knocked me out it's a long story." I looked at Kevin and then Buffy.  
"Ok I never knew she could do that she must have had strong muscles"  
"I know I'm sorry it happened and I'm glad she's ok" I said kissing her.  
"Any word on my sister" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 207

"Yeah can we go and check on her brother" I said to her.  
"Sure I think Claudia will have a visitor soon"  
"Sure I can Court I love you and you had needles and you where cloraformed." I layed down on the bed I was tired with all that happend I fell alseep.  
I see Jack sleeping get out of bed and head to Claudia's room  
"Why don't you go on ahead Kevin I feel a little tired and dizzy." I smiled at Kevin and layed down on the bed.  
I walk in Claudia's Room see her and sit next to her  
I see Courtney and smile. "Listen I'm really sorry about everything I didn't mean anything by it Faith just wanted revange ."  
"It's ok i'm sorry I knocked you out I didn't know I could do that how are you feeling"  
"Ok I'll be back soon" I said kissing her.  
"Courtney do you need anything" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 208

I get to Johnny's and see how he's feeling.  
"Hey Johnny how are you feeling" I said to him.  
"I'm fine thanks for helping I'll check on my sister soon" I said to him  
"Ok I'll tell her you'll see her soon" I said as I left.  
I walk back to Claudie's room and hand Court and Claudie a cup of water.  
"Here you two go water, Johnny's fine he'll be here soon" I said to them.  
"Thanks for the water Jack doesn't even know I'm here"  
"Thanks Kevin and Courtney I am glad you and Jack are ok." I smiled at Courtney and drank some of the water.  
"Yeah Jack fell asleep in my room while i came here I'm still groggy tired and still have blurry vision"  
I sat down on the bed and layed my head on Johnny and smiled up at him. "I am really glad your ok and were not hurt to bad sweetheart."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 209

"Yeah I love you so much" I said kissing her.  
"Hey why don't we go to my sister's room I have to see how she's doing" I said to her.  
I wake up and noticed Courtney gone so I leave the room and decide to go check out Johnny's and Claudia's rooms to see if Courtney might of went in their rooms I was scared and worried something happend to her.  
I walked into the room and noticed how friendly Courtney and Claudia where and wonder what was going on. "Hey you two what's going on here I thought you hated each other."  
"Hey Jack Claudia decided that she wants to be friends which is a good idea"  
"Well that's great but what about Faith she won't be so happy about that." I smiled at Courtney and Claudia.  
"She won't notice cause she will be out on her date think we can go to the park"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 210

"Yeah Faith will be to with Greg her boyfriend to notice besides I really like you and Courtney I should of never said yes when Faith asked me to help her get you Courtney You and Jack go have fun I need to rest my head still hurts." I smiled at Jack and Courtney and fell back to sleep.  
"Sure we can Courtney how are you holding up know." I smiled at Courtney.  
"I'm fine but still have blurry vision and a little groggy and dizzy I want to see Carly and Sonny I think they are in the park"  
"Ok Honey just take it easy then hang on to me and we will go to the park I don't want you pushing yourself you sure you don't want to use a wheelchair." I smiled at Courtney and kissed her.  
"A wheelchair sounds good cause I won't be able to stand for long"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 211

"Ok sweetheart here you go we can use it and then bring it back." I smiled at Courtney and helped her into the chair.  
"Ok let's go to the park" I smiled at Jack and sat in the wheelchair  
I pushed Courtney outside and we went to the park.  
Jack and me arrive at the park and see Sonny and Carly  
"hey there's Carly and Sonny let's go over to them"  
"Welcome so what are your palns for later" I said to her.  
"Carly tell Kristina and molly there aunt Courtney and uncle Jack is here" I said as I looked over and saw Courtney.  
"I don't know yet"  
"Krissy Molly your aunt Courtney and Uncle Jack are here"  
I take Molly's cooke and bit into it, then sip my lemonade  
I hear Carly say Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jack are here so I tell Molly  
"Molly Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jack are here come on"I said to Molly

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 212

I finish my cookie and lemonade and run up to Aunt Courtney and Uncle Jack  
I hug Unlce Jack and then go to hug Aunt Courtney but I see she is in a wheelchair and hurt  
"Hi Uncle Jack" "How are you?"I asked hugging Uncle Jack  
"Aunt Courtney what happened to you?" "Why are you in a wheelchair hurt and in pain?" "Can I hug you?" I asked Aunt Courtney  
I start to cry looking at Aunt Courtney I was scared for her  
I want to hug her why I can not  
"Hey Krissy it's ok I'm fine I got hurt and can't stand for long that's why I'm in a wheelchair sure you can give me a hug just be careful though" I smile at Kristina  
"What happened you can tell us when Kristina and Molly go back to the playground" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 213

"Okay I promise I will be very carefull" I said to Aunt Courtney  
As carefull as I could be I hug Aunt Courtney  
"Ok You know I missed you very much I think Molly wants to go on the swings again she must really love the swings" I said to Krissy hugging her  
"I missed you too I love you Aunt Courtney"I said hugging Aunt Courtney back  
"Okay I will take Molly back to the swings"I said to her  
"Take care Aunt Courtney bye"I said to Aunt Courtney  
I take Molly and we run to the slide  
I look at Sonny and tell him what happened  
"I was on my way home from the mall with my friend Nikita and Johnny but then Claudia and Faith grabbed me and put me in the warehouse basement where i was handcuffed to the bed that's why I have my wrists bandaged up well when Nikita Johnny and Jack went to the warehouse to save me Claudia snuck up behind me and chloroformed me but I knocked her out then I walk out of the room and walk over to Jack then I passed out Faith had a gun and pointed it at me but Johnny stood in front of me and got shot he saved my life then Claudia Jack and me are friends and Faith is on a date with her boyfriend" I smile at Sonny

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 214

"Wow so Faith is actually on a date weird, were glad your ok" I said to her.  
"Hey Sonny Johnny came and told me and I went to save Courtney I would never let anything happen to the women I love." I smiled at Courtney and Sonny.  
"I'm glad she has someone like you with her" I said shaking his hand.  
I smiled at Sonny and shook his hand. "Thanks Sonny I am really glad to be with your sister she's so wonderful and she will never have to worry about losing me."  
"Thanks I hope that you can keep her safe and if anyone comes near her or my family we'll team up and hurt them sound ok to you" I said to him.  
"Yes that sounds good to me Sonny that would be a great Idea I really love Courtney and want to keep her safe." I smiled at Sonny.  
"I'm glad to have you here we need someone to help out" I said shaking his hand.  
I woke up a little while later wondering where Kevin was at my head still hurt and the nurse gave me something for the pain. "Kevin where are you I want you to hold me please." I looked around and then saw him and smiled.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 215

"Of course I will hold you I love you so much how are you feeling" I said as I walked over.  
"Johnny will be comming later" I said to her.  
I run for the sandbox  
"Molly I bet I can beat you"I yelled to Molly  
"Oh yeah well let's go"  
I race Molly to the sandbox  
"Molly I am winning"I said to Molly  
I catch up to Kristina  
"You sure your winning"  
"Yes I am winning we are almost there only one more foot, and then we are there"I said to Molly  
I race ahead Molly a bit  
"Yay almost there" I run ahead a little  
I run to the sandbox  
"Yeah we are here Molly I beat you haahh" "I love you still though!"I said to Molly

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 216

"I love you too" I start playing in the sandbox  
I pick up a bucket and start to put sand in it for a castle  
"Molly I bet you that I can make a better sand castle then you?"I said asking Molly  
"You really think you can then let's make sand castles" gets a bucket and sand and starts to build one  
"Okay start now"I said  
I start building my sandcastle big too  
I get some more sand and start to build my sand castle  
I push my wheelchair over to the sandbox and watch Kristina and Molly build sand castles  
"Maybe both of you should make on big sand castle cause that's what sisters do do you want me to help you both build one"  
I look at Sonny and Jack and smile I walk over to them  
"Hey what are you both talking about"  
"I'm Just glad to have Jack here with us and to help us if we need him, where's Courtney" I said to her.  
"You mean help us with Courtney or just us I don't know she was just here"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 217

"Help us and Courtney and she's over by the sandbox with Kris and Mollly" I said to her.  
"Hi Aunt Courtney how are you feeling?"I asked Aunt Courtney looking up from my sand castle  
"Sure I guess we can do that Aunt Courtney since that is what sisters do"I said to Aunt Courtney  
"Molly you want to make a big sandle castle with Aunt Courtney and me?"I asked Molly  
"Yes please Aunt Courtney we would love you to help Molly and I build a sand castle" "Thank You" "Do you like building sand castle Aunt Courtney" "But how are you going to do it in that wheel chair?"I said asking Aunt Courtney  
"Right Molly Aunt Courtney can help us and we would love her to?"I said asking Molly  
I smash my sand castle and wait for Molly and Aunt Courtney  
"I'm fine yes i love making them I won't be in my wheelchair when I make a sandcastle with you and Molly" I said getting out of my wheelchair and sitting in the sandbox with Molly and Krissy and start building one with them  
"Let's make it a big sandcastle" I said sitting next to Krissy and Aunt Courtney and started to help build one  
"Yaaaaa Aunt Courtney I agree with Molly lets make a big huge one"I said to Aunt Courtney  
I gather some sand and put it in a bucket, and then put in the sand

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 218

"How big should we make it" I get some more sand and continue building it  
"So how is Alexis and the boys doing I heard you two had twins I bet she is very happy and the girls are to ." I noticed Courtney helping the girls with the sand caslet and smiled .  
"She's good she's resting she didn't feel good maybe you and Courtney can come over sometime" I said to him.  
"We should make it as big as the Empire State Building right Molly?"I said asking Molly and telling Aunt Courtney  
I get some more sand and put it on the castle we started to make  
"Ok let's make it that big and after we are done with it we can leave it there" I get more sand and continue adding it

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 219

I smiled at Johnny and kissed him again. "Sure we can go see Claudia I am glad she and Courtney decided to become friends."  
"Yeah me to" I said kissing her as I got up and wincing.  
Nikita and I head to Claudia's room and knock.  
"Hey sis how are you feeling" I said to her as I was wheeled in.  
I looked up and noticed Johnny and Nikita and smiled. "Hey you two I am doing good Courtney and I are friends know."  
I smiled at Claudia and Kevin. "I am glad your friends with her now cause she is really nice and so is Jack."  
"That's great I'm also doing good but I hurt so much and when are you getting out" I said to her.  
"Not sure the doctor hasn't told me yet but I hope it's soon I have to stop dad and need your help ." I smiled at Johnny.  
"What has dad done now" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 220

"Guys I have to go I will be back soon" I said to them.  
"That sounds great Aunt Courtney I like that idea"I said to Aunt Courtney  
"Bye Daddy see you soon"I said seeing Daddy leave  
I pile more sand up high  
I get back to the park and see the sand castle.  
"Good job girls" I said to them.  
I get more sand and keep adding it  
"Thank You Daddy where you go?"I said asking Daddy  
I pile some more sand  
"I had to go and see Cat she needed to talk to me" I said to her.  
"Ooh okay Daddy how is Cat and who is she?"I said asking Daddy  
I pile more sand  
"She's good, she's dating Ric and she's my sister" I said to her.

"Ooh good I am glad she is with mean Uncle Ric" "When can I meet her?" "Daddy you want to help Molly, Aunt Courtney and I build a hugemous sand castle?"I said asking Daddy  
I pile even more sand  
"Yes she'll stay with him and you can meet her later and no how bout uncle Jack, helps you guys "I said to her.  
"Okay Uncle Jack can help us too why you do want to helps us?"I said asking Daddy  
I make a castle  
"Well I want to talk more with Carly" I said to her.  
"Ooh okay Daddy"I said to Daddy  
I pile more sand  
"Have fun it looks good" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 221

"I will have fun thanks Daddy"I said to Daddy  
I pile the sand higher  
"Your welcome sweetie" I said as I watched them build.  
I contuine to make the castle hugomous  
I help Krissy Molly and Courtney make a big sand castle and smile. "You girls are doing a good job I can help you make it bigger it will be even better."  
"Ok that would be good"  
"Okay Uncle Jack I like that idea" "Will you helps us please?"I said asking Uncle Jack  
I pile the sand higher  
"Now that they have Jack they are going to make a really great big sandcastle i can't wait to see it how about you" I smile at Sonny  
Meryl  
hey it's me if you want to come see me I am at the park with Jack Molly Kristina Sonny and Carly Molly Krissy Jack and me are building a humungous sandcastle  
Court

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 222

I get in the kitchen and make dinner for us and have wine.  
get home after shopping and set down my bags and go to the kitchen and kiss Pierce and smile at him . "Hey honey how was your day I got you a present."  
"Hey I'm just making dinner what did you get me" I said to her.  
I smiled at Pierce . "Well remember that Sexy Lingerie you wanted me to get the other day when we where at the mall well I went to Victoria Secret and got it ." "Then I went to the store for some whip Cream and strawberries and Chocolate we can have the chocolate and Strawberries for desert."  
"Sounds like a great idea" I said kissing her.  
"I think you have a message on your cell" I said to her.  
I smiled at Pierce and kissed him again. "Yeah that was my niece Courtney she is at the park I told her we would be their after we eat dinner honey I want to see my niece and the rest of the family again."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 223

"Ok we can do that can you set the table and get the wine" I said to her.  
"Sure I can sweetheart I love you the food smells good what are you making." I went to set the table and got the wine and then smiled at Pierce .  
"My specialty it's a surprise" I said to her.  
"Well it smells really good honey." I smiled at Pierce .  
Court  
"Hey Courtney good to hear from you again my husband and I will be their after dinner see you then I can't wait to see you and the rest of the family again."  
Meryl  
"Yeah girls this will be fun I like helping you girls out it's been a while since I spent any time with any of you." I smiled at my nieces.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 224

"Me to I can't wait either" I said to her.  
"I'm glad i'm living with you Alexis and the girls"  
"Thanks, so ready to eat" I said setting the plates down  
"Yes I am Pierce you are so hot I am glad we made a movie together Mamma Mia is one great movie who would of thought that we would be making more together we even made a daughter." I smiled at Pierce and kissed him.  
"Yeah it has been a long time Uncle Jack" "Molly and I love you"I said to Uncle Jack  
I pile the sand even higher  
"Me to so when do you think we should get everyone home" I said to her.  
I pile the sand higher

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 225

"When they are done with the sandcastle I also know that Court's aunt is coming"  
"So Court what is your aunt's name again I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her and her husband ." I smiled at Courtney.  
"Her name is Meryl Streep Brosnan her husband's name is Pierce Brosnan you won't make a fool of yourself in front of them trust me" I smiled at Jack  
"Antie Courtney am I going to meet your Aunt Meryl please?"I asked Auntie Courtney  
I smiled at Auntie Courtney and piled the sand higher  
"Yes you will she is going to meet everyone in the family"  
"Yahhh I can not wait" "I hope she is as great as you"I said to Auntie Courtney

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 226

"Ok we can wait til after then we'll go and see them" I said to her.  
"Uncle Jack and Aunite Courtney how is the humugous sand castle coming?"I asked Auntie Courtney and Uncle Jack  
I pile more sand up  
"The Sand castle is getting bigger Kris thanks Court I really can't wait to meet your aunt she's a amazing actresses and a great singer to." I smiled at Kris and Courtney.  
Pierce and I get to the park I see Courtney and some kids and a man in the sand box I walk over and smile at my niece. "Hey Courtney honey how are you who's this handsome man is this your husband Jack and who are these cute little girls."  
"Hi Mrs. Meryl Streep I am Courtney's neice Kristina and this is my little sister Molly"I said to the nice lady  
I extend my hand to the nice lady

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 227

I smiled at Kristina and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you please call me Aunt Meryl Kristina your a cutie and Molly nice to meet you to."  
"Okay nice to meet you too Aunt Meryl" "Good gosh I have two aunts" "Thank you Aunt Meryl I like you"I said to Aunt Meryl  
I smiled at Aunt Meryl and act cute  
"I'm fine this is my husband Jack Bauer how are you I see you already met Molly and Kristina over on the bench is my brother Sonny Corinthos and my friend Carly Corinthos" I get up and sit in the wheelchair  
"Nice to meet you too" I sit on aunt Courtney's lap and fall asleep  
"I so what happend why are you in a wheel chair honey I can't wait to see Sonny again this is my husband Pierce Brosnan we also have a daughter to her name is Brooke she's your cousin she's 17 ." I smiled at Molly and Kris and looked back at Courtney.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 228

"I got hurt by Faith Roscoe and Claudia Zaccarah Jack saved me but me and Claudia are friends now my wrists hurt and i'm still trying to stay awake from the chloroform but it's not working nice to meet you Pierce"  
"Oh my gosh you poor thing I am so glad to be here for you now Pierce and I can help you and Jack out and also Sonny if he needs it." I smiled at Courtney.  
"I know you and Pierce are here for me Sonny and Jack I can't wait for you to meet my friend Nikita her boyfriend Johhny and his sister Claudia they are really nice"  
I sit on Aunt Courtney's other leg and fall asleep as well  
"Jack can you push me over to Sonny and Carly so I can hand them Kristina and Molly"  
"Meryl you and Pierce can come with us and meet Sonny and Carly"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 229

Lulu and i enter my room as we enter its was really hot in there  
"Yeah it is what do you want to do'  
"we could do anything you like" he tells her  
"We could watch a movie or whatever you want to do"  
Yea we could watch a movie why dont you pick a good movie he tells her  
"Ok how about Romeo and Juliet"  
Sure why not he says and puts it in the DVD player  
"This is going to be so much fun"  
yeah it is he says and sits next to her  
"We can do something after the movie"  
We put the babies in the cribs.  
"They are so very precious" I said kissing her.  
"yes they are they are miracles"I said  
I lie down Lauren  
"Yes so know that there down for the night what would you like to do" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 230

"go to sleep I am tired"I said  
"Ok let's go tell Kira and see if she's going to bed as well" I said kissing her.  
"okay"I said back  
We walk to den  
We get to the livingroom and see Kira and ask her to put Shawn to bed and then tell her were going to bed.  
"Kira would you like to put Shawn in his bed and were going to bed" I said to her.  
"please Kira"I said  
"Sure i don't mind at all"  
I put Shawn to sleep and get my guitar out  
And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
"I finish singing do you like that song" 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 231

I dream of Shawn, Patrick, Lauren and Jake  
I dream of my family and Kira.  
I wake up the next day  
"Are you ready to take a shower with me" I said kissing her.  
"yes I am"I said  
"Ok let's go to the shower then" I said kissing her.  
I fall asleep after putting my guitar down  
"okay"I said  
I get up and head to bathroom  
I met her in the bathroom and get in the shower.  
"Ready to get wet" I said to her.  
"yes I am"I said  
I turn the water on and lather up  
"So are you enjoying this sweetheart do you want me to wash your back" I said kisisng her.  
"yes I am enjoying this" "yes please"I said  
"I'm glad you are sweetheart" I said kissing her as I rub her back with the soap.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 232

I kiss Patrick back and watch him wash me  
"so what should we do after we shower?"I asked Patrick  
"Well how bout we grab a bite to eat and then take Shawn to the park" I said to her.  
"that sounds great and Lauren and Jake too"I said to him  
"Yeah we can all go but let Kira sleep" I said to her.  
"okay"I said  
"Let's get the babies and then we can go" I said as I covered Kira.  
I get Lauren  
"I got Lauren and you can get Jake and then put Shawn and Lauren and Jake in strollers"I said  
"Ok why don't you pack a few things like diapers cups and snacks while I get Jake and Shawn" I said to her as I got jake and Shawn and strapped them all in the stroller  
I round up some diapers and snacks  
I put them in a bag and in stroller bottom  
"Ready to go everyone" I said to them.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 233

I wake up get my cell out and call Robin  
We get home and put Lauren and Jake down and then we go and see Kira.  
I put Shawn down for a nap too  
"Hey Kira"I said  
"Hey how was your day at the park"  
"it was great"I said  
"how was your day?"I asked Kira  
"My day was good after I woke up I wrote a new song and I know that my mom will be here soon"  
I walk up to the door and knock  
"that is great can we hear it after the door is answered please"I said  
"Sure you can" I open the door and see my mom  
I walk in hug Kira then see Robin and Patrick  
"Hey Robin Patrick I heard you had a boy and Jake Lauren and Shawn congrads"  
"thanks"I say to strange woman in my house  
"Robin this is my mom Marlena Evans I told you she would visit"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 234

"nice to meet you Marlena Evans your daughter Kira is such a great kid and helper to Shawn, Lauren and Jake"I said to Marlena  
I extend my hand to Marlena  
"She always used to help everyone"  
"she seems like that kind of person you should be proud of her she has a great singing voice"I said  
I shake Marlena's hands  
"I am proud of her maybe we all could sit down and listen to her sing"  
"sure Kira would you like to sit for us?"I suggested  
I sit down  
I see Robin, Kira and Marlena and ask if anyone needs a drink.  
"Marlena, Kira would you like anything to drink" I said to them.  
"yes some water for both of us please"  
"What is the name of your new songs you are going to sing called?"I asked  
I watch Patrick  
"They are called Freak You Out and Patiently"  
"Ok be right back" I said as I head to the kitchen.  
"Here you go Kira and Marlena" I said handing them the water.  
"Were ready when you are" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 235

"they sound great titles"I said  
"Thanks I wrote them myself" I get my guitar and start playing and singing  
And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
I get done with this song and sing my other one  
Looking back, I don't regret...  
One single day.  
Memories will keep me close...  
When you walk away.  
It's harder than I could imagine.  
I guess I should have known that.  
Close your eyes, I'll be there.  
I'll come running anywhere.  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.  
Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same.  
I used to stand outside and taste..  
The sweetness of that.  
It's harder when it really happens.  
Oh, I wish I'd know that.  
Close my eyes and you're there.  
But I can't find you anywhere.  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you.  
Patiently...  
So patiently..  
When I'm lost, I try to find you.  
Turn around, I'm right behind you.  
Say goodbye, I'll be okay.  
I will wait for you, cause...  
True love will never fade.  
When it's real, you can feel it.  
And I know, that you know..  
That I will keep on waiting..  
Patiently..  
Patiently... for you. (X2)  
I got done singign both songs  
"Wow Kira great voice why don't you record a CD" I said to her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 236

"I agree with you Patrick that was sooo great amazingness you really should record a sing"I said  
"don't you agree Marlena?"I asked Marlena  
I scream and clap for Kira that was great  
"Thanks so much I am working on my cd I can't wait for it to be in stores so everyone can buy it"  
"I loved it I can't wait for the cd to come out"  
"me too I can not wait for it to come out and I will defintely buy a thousand copies for all our friends and families"I said  
"i hope they will like the cd when it comes out"  
"I bet they will all buy it" I said to hugging her.  
"I think so too they will like it"I said  
I squeeze Kira  
"Ok I can't wait" I hug Robin  
"So Marlena what do you do" I said to her.  
I craddle Kira like a baby again  
"I'm a psychologist I help people solve problems We could make popcorn and watch a movie"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 237

I smile at Robin  
"that sounds good Marlena"I said  
"what should we watch?"I asked  
"How about Romeo and Juliet"  
"that sounds great"I said  
I find Romeo and Juilet and put it in  
I get the popcorn and soda's and carry them in.  
"Ok popcorn and soda coming up" I said to them.  
"thanks"I said  
"Welcome so put the movie in" I said as I got the popcorn and sodas.  
"okay"I said  
I put the movie in  
"What's your fave part of the movie" I said kissing her.  
"when Romeo meets Juilet"I said  
"you?"I asked  
I kiss Patrick back  
"When they fall in love" I said kissing her.  
I kiss her back

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 238

I put my head on Patrick  
I hold her as we watch the movie.  
I rest my head  
We watch the movie as we cuddle.  
I watch the movie and stroke Patrick's hair  
I kiss her as we watch the movie.  
I watch the movie and relax  
I watch the movie lay my head on my mom's shoulder and fall asleep  
I look over at Kira and see that she's asleep.  
"Sweetie I'll put Kira to bed and then check on the babies and Shawn" I said to her.  
"okay hurry up I will miss you"I said  
"I'll hurry I promise" I said as I went to carry Kira upstairs.  
I get back down and sit next to her.  
"There asleep and I changed their diapers and Shawn is asleep" I said to her.  
"how are they?"I asked  
"There sleeping like angels and Kira is asleep as well" I said to her.  
"good"I said  
"how are you Marlena?"I asked

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 239

"Your welcome babe Marlena why don't you go and get some sleep as well" I said to her.  
"I'm fine I'm glad Kira is living with you she likes living here I am going to go soon"  
"Ok do you have a place to stay" I said to her.  
"I am living with Jason's niece Buffy and Emily's cousin Carrie Underwood but i can sleep on the couch instead of going home I havn't seen Kira since she was little"  
"that is fine with us"I said  
"Yes you can I'll get you an extra blanket and pillow" I said to her.  
I get the blanket and pillow and hand them to her.  
"Here you go Marlena" I said handing them to her.  
"Thanks so much"  
"Welcome what do you say we go and check on the kids and Kira then go to bed" I said to Robin.  
"okay"I said  
"Call us if you need anything Marlena goodnight" I said to her as we headed upstairs.  
"Why don't you check on the kids while I check on Kira" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 240

"okay"I said kissing him back  
I check on the babies and change there diapers and watch them sleep and then check on Shawn and head back downstairs.  
I go check on the babies they are sleeping then Shawn and he is alseep  
I head to Kira's room  
We go and check no Kira.  
"She's asleep let's go to bed" I said to her.  
"yes she is okay"I said  
i walk in the kitchen and wait for Patrick Robin and Kira  
I walk in the kitchen sit down and put my head on the table  
I get to the kitchen and see Kira and Marlena and ask what they would like for breakfast.  
"What would you two like" I said to them.  
"Kira are you ok you look tired" I said to her.  
"I would like French toast and orange juice"  
"I guess i am still tired maybe Robin can check me out and figure why I am tired can I just have orange juice"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 241

"Sure coming right up" I said to them.  
"Yes Robin can check you out she's upstairs" I said to Kira.  
"Here's your juice and Marlena your toast is comming up" I said as I made it for her.  
I make Marlena's toast and give it to her.  
"Here Marlena nice and hot" I said as I place it in fornt of her with the syrup  
"Thanks so much"  
"Thanks Patrick" I drink my orange juice  
I walk into the kitchen and put my cup and plate in dishwasher  
"How everyone on this beautiful morning?"I asked  
"Fine how about you"  
"Welcome later Kira needs to talk to you" I said to Robin  
"I am good Marlena thanks for asking"I said to Marlena  
"okay Patrick"I said to Patrick  
"Kira what seems to be the problem?"I asked Kira  
"Patrick have you eaten?" "If not I will get Shawn and Marlena can get the twins?"I asked Patrick  
"Marlena do you mind get the twins please?"I asked Marlena

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 242

"Your welcome sure i can go get them" I walk upstairs  
"Even though I go to bed and fall asleep and wake up in the morning I'm still always tired I don't know why"  
"Ok well why don't you see if Robin can check you out" I said to her.  
"thanks Marlena I appreciate it"I said to her  
"Well Kira it looks like you are lacking iron, but I can run some bloods test on you Friday at GH" I said to Kira  
"If you would like?"I asked Kira  
I call for Shawn  
"Shawn, Daddy made brekfast in kitchen"I yelled upstairs to Shawn  
Shawn hears his mother and runs downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Hi mommy, daddy I'm ready" I said to them.  
i bring them downstairs  
"Your welcome"  
"Ok Friday is good"  
"Hi Shawn how you sleep?"I asked Shawn  
I put Shawn breakfast in front of him  
I pick up Lauren and put her on my boob, and then put Jake on the other  
Lauren and Jake suck away

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 243

"okay you can stop in at GH anyime on Friday then"I said to Kira  
"Ok that's Robin"  
"So Kira what do you want to do today?"I said to Kira  
"Shawn buddy what would you like to do today?" "How you sleep?"I asked Shawn  
Lauren and Jake contuined sucking my boobs  
Man the kids are hungry todayI said to myself  
"I don't know maybe do something that won't make me fall asleep"  
"We could go to the coffe house or the park?"I suggested to Kira  
Lauren and Jake finish eating, and I burp Lauren  
"Patrick, Jake is done eating I burped Lauren" "Will you burp Jake?"I asked Patrick  
I burp Lauren  
I burp for Mommy loudly too  
"The coffee house sounds good"  
"Okay how about we go as soon as Patrick gets dressed?"I asked Kira  
"Marlena do you mind helping Shawn get dressed and then helping me dress Jake and Lauren please?"I asked Marlena  
Shawn finished his breakout and like a big boy puts it in the sink "All done Mommy and I put my plate and cup in the sink"I said to Mommy  
"Good boy Shawn, you are soo big now" "I am so proud of you"I said patting Shawn on the head  
"Shawn how about you go run upstairs and start getting dressed and Marlena will be up to help you soon?"I asked Shawn  
"Thank You Mommy" "Okay I can go upstairs" "I can dress myself I am a big boy remember?"I said and asked to Mommy  
"Your Welcome Shawn buddy, yes you are a big boy I remember"I said to Shawn  
I run up the stairs to my room and start taking my pajamas off  
I pick up Lauren and put her on my chest holding her tight  
"Patrick can you take Jake up to their room with me please?"I asked Patrick

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 244

"I'm still going to go upstairs with you Shawn"  
"Sure do you want me to take Lauren as well" I said to her.  
Okay Auntie Marlena, I am upstairs in my room getting out of my pajamas"I yell downstairs to Aunite Marlena I pull my pajama pants off then take off my shirt, and next my underwear I am naked[/b  
"Nope Patrick thanks I got Lauren" "Marlena is helping Shawn get dressed"[B]I said to Patrick  
I get up with Lauren and give Patrick a kiss and with one hand put the remaining dishes in the washer and the cups too  
"Kira, how would you like to be the first one to shower and get dressed in your room, and then you can help me pick out a cute outfit for Lauren and help me dress her if you would like?"I asked Kira  
"Sure I would love to help you with Lauren" I go upstairs take a shower and then get dressed  
"Okay Kira"I yell upstairs hoping she heard it  
I start talking baby talk to Lauren  
"Who is a cute baby" "Yes, you are, yes you areee"I coo to Lauren  
I crack and smile and giggle for Mommy

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 245

"Sweetheart are you ok, how are my two fave girls" I said kissing them.  
"Yes I am great I was just talking to Lauren" "We are great"I said to Patrick  
"What made you think something was wrong with me?" "How are you?"I asked Patrick  
I walk to the steps  
"Just that you like to make baby faces it's so cute and I'm fine" I said kissing her.  
"Good Kira, Shawn, Lauren, Jake and I are going to the coffe house"I said  
"Would you like to come?" "Want to get Jake dressed while Kira and I dress Lauren?"I asked Patrick  
I walk up the stairs and go put Lauren in the nursery while I shower  
I go take a bath and then I get out of the tub and dry off then head to my room I get a new pair of underwear then get some shorts on then get a tee shirt and pull it on I finish getting dressed and head to the livingroom to wait for Kira, Mom, Dad, Lauren, Jake and Aunt Marlena  
"Kira you ready to help me get Lauren dressed?" "You can pick out what you want her to wear?"I yelled to Kira  
"Kira, Lauren is in her crib I am going to go shower"I yelled to Kira  
I walk to the bathroom and then my dirty clothes off and throw them in the hamper  
I start the shower then step in  
I get the body wash and put it in the puff and wash myself, then I rinse my body off Next, I get the shampoo and put some in my hair and rub in all over  
I let it set for a minute and then rinse it all out I grab my towel and dry offf  
I walk to my room and walk to the dresser and get out my underwear and then my shorts I throw my towel in the hamper and put my underwear on and bra, then I walk to my closet and get a shirt and my sneakers and then put my socks and shoes on  
I walk into the nursery and wait for Kira  
"Kira, I am ready and dressed if you are coming"I yelled into Kira's room

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 246

"Yes we can all go to the coffee shop" I said as I waited with Shawn.  
"So Shawn are you happy seeing your aunt Marlena and cousin Kira" I said to him.  
"Ok I'm coming" I walk out of my room and into the nursery  
"Yes I am Daddy I like my Auntie Marlena and Cosuin Kira" "They are super great I love them"I said to Daddy "Are you going to go take a shower and get dressed so we can go Daddy?"I asked Daddy "I will be fine here while you go shower and get dressed I am sure Mommy, Kira and Aunite Marlena will be down soon untill then I am safe here I am a big boy remember Daddy I am three years older than Jake and Lauren?"  
I see Kira walk into the nursery  
"Hi Kira" I said to Kira  
"You shower good?" "You are all clean"?"I asked Kira  
"You can pick out what Lauren is going to wear and dress her while I dress Jake okay?" "Would you like to do that?" "Just be careful picking her up from her crib please she is still young only three months" "Also put a clean diaper on her" "You know how to do it?"I said asking Kira  
I pick out a cute blue onesis with baseballs on it for Shawn  
I go put it on the dresser  
I walk over to the crib, and went down to pick up Jake  
I pick up Jake, and carry him over to the changing table  
I take off Jake's old diaper, and clean him up . I also put powder and cream on him quickly then put a new diaper on  
I throw the old diaper out, and then put the blue onesis with baseballs on him  
I pick Jake up and put him on my shoulder holding him very careful not to drop him  
"Just do what I just did to Jake for changing a diaper"I said to Kira  
"I will stay here in case you need help okay?" "I got Jake"I said to Kira  
I wash my hands off while I am holding Jake getting his germs off my hands

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 247

Anna walked up to the front door of her daughter's home, normally Anna would be to see her daughter and rush inside to see her, the kids, and even Patrick. But a dark cloud hung over her head, she didn't know whether or not her captures would be looking for her. That scared Anna to her core, sure she was tough and strong but deep down she was she scared.  
There was also another line of worrying. Anna hadn't even seen her grandtwins before she was taken, not a goodbye to Robin, a mother-in-law speech to Patrick or lots of kisses to her grandson Shawn.  
With a deep breath, Anna lifted up her arm slowly, it still hurt to move it and despite hiding most of the bruises from her torment with make up the pain was very much there. Anna prayed no one would notice, be too overly joyed to about the children. She knocked against the front door and waited.  
"Yes i did it felt great ok I like helping out"I said  
I pick out a cute pink dress with bows on it for Lauren  
I go put it on the dresser I walk over to the crib, and went down to pick up Lauren  
I pick up Lauren, and carry her over to the changing table I take off Lauren's old diaper, and clean her up . I also put powder and cream on her quickly then put a new diaper on I throw the old diaper out, and then put the pink dress with bows on her I pick Lauren up and put her on my shoulder holding her very careful not to drop her  
"There she's dressed"I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 248

"Shawn I showered before I got up and I dressed after we ate so I'll go and answer the door" I said to him.  
I go to the door and see Anna.  
"Anna what are you doing here we missed you and so did Robin" I said hugging her.  
"Okay Kira you want to carry her down to the den and we can head to the coffe house?" "While I carry Jake down?"I asked Kira  
"Thank You for dressing Lauren" 'Did you enjoy doing it now you now what it is like to have a child of your own?"I said asking Kira  
"Ooh okay Daddy ooh yahh you looks confortable and smell yummy"I said yelling to Daddy I see Grandma Anna and get up and run to her "Grandma Anna where have you been?I asked Grandma Anna "I love you and missed you" "I know I got big and I have a new three month old brother named Jake and a three month old sister named Lauren"I said rambling to Nanny because I am happy to see her I hug Grandma Anna and kiss her legs because I am only three years old and can not hug and kiss her check  
"Sure I can carry her down to the den your welcome yes i enjoyed it but I am not going to have any kids I said carrying Lauren down to the den"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 249

Anna smiled as she returned the hug from Patrick, a little bit of pain went through her, the bruises on her arms were still tender, but she didn't show any sign of the pain. "Hello Patrick, I missed you all so much. I was...on a mission and I finished it so I came back." She told him as she pulled back from the hug, getting partly stuck on where she was.  
Anna heard her grandson's voice, then felt him hugging and kissing her leg and smiled brightly, one of the first times she has ever smiled like this since she escaped from her captures. Bending down she took him in her arms and gave him a big hug, then an even bigger kiss on his cheek.  
"My darling little man, I have missed you so much! I thought about you everyday, and how much I love you and how much I am going to spoil you rotten when I returned. Oooh grandma was on a adventure for her work, but now I am back." Anna said dramatically at the end, wanting to make it sound all cool and fun. They didn't have to know where she was extactly, or what kind of torment she was put through. Anna's bright smile faded only slightly, when she heard that her had two new siblings. Anna couldn't believe she actually missed her grandbabies birth.  
"Really? Oh my gosh, that is wonderful. That makes you a big brother huh?" She asked excitedly. "I guess you aren't my little man anymore, you're my big responsible man."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 250

"Why don't you want kids?"I asked Kira  
I starting to carry Jake down the stairs  
"Aww thanks Grandma Anna I love you too and missed you" I said to Grandma Anna "Where you go on your adventure? "It fun?""I asked grandma Anna "Yeah the are beautiful and wonderful and the best baby brother and sister I could ask for" "Yes I am a big brother and the best one too" "No I am not little anymore I am three years old" "That is this many"I said holding up three fingers "Yes I am a big responsible man and the best too"I said to Grandma Anna I hug Grandma Anna again and kissed her check hard "What is that Grandma Anna?"I asked noticing the bruises on Grandma's arm does it hurt? I can make it feel better see I kiss Gradnma's arm all better "Any you stay forever and never leaving me, Lauren, Jake, Mommy and Daddy again?"I asked Daddy I kissed Grandma Anna  
Anna forced a smile, feeling tears build in her eyes. She thought the tee shirt she was wearing would hide the bruise. "Oh thank you my darling big responsible man. That made it all better." Anna said giving him a kiss on his forehead. She hoped Patrick would notice what Shawn had said, she don't think she could handle telling an adult that the bruise meant nothing.  
"But my adventure was loads of fun. I was somewhere very top secret, I can't tell you about that but it was fun and I even got you something." She said hoping that would distract him from the bruise and about the 'adventure'. Anna didn't extactly plan out what she would tell her family.  
"And I bet you are the best big brother, and they are the best little brother and sister ever." She said with a happy smile. Her heartached when Shawn asked her that. If those men came after her, she would have to leave him, Jake, Lauren, Robin and Patrick to keep them safe and out of harm. Sighing, she kept her happy smile on her lips. "Grandma willl stay with you all as long as I can, but if I do go away, know that I will always love you and be thinking of you and if I can I will come back." She said giving him a kiss. "Now my love, do you want to see what grandma got you?" She asked, changing the subject with a happy tone.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 251

"I don't know i guess I'm still young and I am very happy making my cds" I walk with Robin carrying Lauren  
"I am glad that made it all better" "I am glad your adventures was loads of fun" "Yes I would like to see what you got me please"I said to Grandma Anna "Did you get Mommy, Daddy, Lauren and Jake something too?"I asked Grandma Anna  
"Well I agree with you Kira you are still young and are great making cds. but who knows maybe when you meet the perfect man you will change your mind"I said to Kira  
I get to the last step and start walking to the den  
"Yeah maybe do you think Anna would buy my cd too cause I know she would like to hear me sing"  
"My mother is here?"I asked Kira  
"Yes she will buy your cd and if not I will tell her too to buy your cd" "I know she will love it too" "You are a great singer Kira"I said hugging Kira with Jake in my arms  
I walk down the hall to the den  
"Ok I hope your right I know she will be happy to see her granddaughter and her grandson have you seen my mom"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 252

"No I have not last time I heard and saw her was when she was going to help Shawn get dressed but I think Shawn is dressed already" "Why you ask?""I am know I am right I hope she is too"I said to Kira  
I get up to den and walk into it  
I see my Mom and am surpised she is here  
I walk up to my Mom and stay behing her  
"Hey Mom where have you been?" "Glad to see you back"I said blowing on my Mom's neck  
I notice Mommy behind Grandma Anna  
"Ok she should be around here somewhere"  
I follow Robin in the den while holding Lauren and stand next to her and see Anna  
"Yep, I got you, your mommy, daddy, and baby brother and sister something." She told him with a bright smile. Anna was about to turn and grab her bag to search for the gift, but heard her daughter's voice and felt a tickle at her. Anna giggled slightly as the warm air brushed over her neck. Turning Anna smiled at her daughter, holding the tears that were building in her eyes back. There was a time Anna thought she wouldn't get to see her baby girl ever again.  
"Robin!" She said happily, sure tears were about to fall any moment. Anna quickly hugged her tightly, but heard a little noise. Looking down she saw an adorable little dark haired baby boy. She looked back up at Robin as tears began to fall from her cheeks. Anna rarely cried and this was just so much, she couldn't help it. "I've been away...on a very fun adventure, but I'm back now." She told Robin as she quickly wiped her eyes, she knew Shawn was right next to her hearing everything. "I'm so sorry I was gone darling."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 253

"Yahhh Grandma Anna I hope it is good" "Hi Mommy" "Grandma Anna that is my baby brother Jake Mommy is holding and the baby girl Kira is holding is my little baby sister Lauren"I said to Grandma Anna  
"Hi Mom I am glad your fun aventure was good, and I am also glad you are back" "I understand for you work comes before family, and that it causes you to leave suddenly sometimes I learned that when I was very young"I said to Mom  
"Have you met your granddaughter Lauren"I said pointing the the little girl Kira was holding  
"And this is your new grandson Jake"I said to Mom  
"Mommy Grandma Anna has bruises on her arms"I said to Mommy  
"Mom how did you get hurt?" "Are you okay have you been checked out?"I asked Mom  
"Anna are you ok you look like your in pain" I said to her.  
Anna slightly frowned. "I'm fine, really." She lied. She was in pain, it hurt when she made sudden movements and if she was wearing just a bra and panties she'd looked like she was beaten to a pulp. "I...I fell during my mi...adventure. Nothing to worry about." She told them nervously. She didn't want Robin or Patrick, and especially her grandson to know what happened to her. It was better that she lied.  
Anna looked down at Jake and slightly smiled. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Anna said. "So this is my new grandson," she turned around and looked at the beautiful baby girl that was being held by the young woman named Kira. "And new granddaughter?" She continued, smiling. "My they are so beautiful. Kira it is lovely to meet you." She said looking back at Kira before returning her stare to Robin. Her words were rushed, as memories of those months snuck into her mind. All she could do was pray they didn't notice the fear in her eyes.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 254

"Nice to meet you too you should meet my mom she is really nice do you want to meet her"  
"Yes this is your new grandson Jake and Yes Kira has your new granddaughter Lauren" "ThanksThank You Mom yes they are beautiful" "Patrick and I make beautiful kids"I said laughing a bit  
"Mom Kira, the kids, Patrick and I were just going to the coffe house, you want to come?"I asked Mom  
"Grandma Anna you come?"I asked Grandma Anna being cute I smiled being cute still "Where my gift?"I asked Grandma Anna  
"Ok well if you need to get them checked I can do it for you" I said to her.  
Anna smiled at Kira. "I'd love to meet her." She said before turning back to Robin and Shawn. "I think that would be wonderful. I'd love to come with you all." She said returning the hug Robin was giving her. She kissed the side of Robin's cheek before she pulled back and looked down at Shawn with a smile. "It is right here." Anna said as she pulled her bag to her feet, she dug through the bag and pulled out big shopping bag with a bow on it. Inside was a huge milk chocolate teddy bear with a little bag of hersey's kisses. "Here you go my love." Anna said handing the bag to him

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 255

I open the bag and see the chocolate teddy bear and kisses "Thank You Grandma Anna I love it" "Look Mommy what Grandma Anna got me?"I said to Mommy "Yahh Grandma Anna you coming with us goody" "Can we go now?" "Did you get Mommy, Kira, Lauren, Jake and Daddy something too?"I said asking Grandma Anna and Mommy  
"Shawn it is sooo cute I love it" "Say Thank You Shawn to Grandma Anna"I said to Shawn  
"Thank You Grandma Anna I love it Thank You again"I said I hug Grandma Anna  
"I am sooo happy Mom you are home with us again and want to come to the coffe house with us" "It means more time for us to spend together with your family"I said to Mom  
"Kira make sure your mother comes down to meet Anna" I said to her.  
"Anna thanks for the bear he loves it and I'm glad your back with us" I said to her.  
"Mom I am glad you are back with us too"I said to Mom  
I kiss Shawn on the cheek then Mom  
We head to the coffe house

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 256

We arrive at the coffe house and find a table and sit down  
"What everyone want?"I asked everyone  
"I want a t choclate with extra milk, marshaellows, and whip cream Mommy please?"I said asking Mommy  
"Okay Shawn I will order you that then"I said to Shawn  
"Thank You Mommy I love you"I said to Mommy  
"Your Welcome Shawn buddy and I love you too"I said kissing Shawn on the cheeck  
"How about you Kira, Marlena, and Patrick what would you guys like?"I asked them  
I get two containers of applesauce for Lauren and Jake and start feeding it to Lauren and she finishes then I start Jake and he finishes. Then I wipe their mouths and they wait patiently while we have our drinks  
Jake and I wait for Mommy, Daddy, Kira, Marlena and our big brother Shawn to have their drinks and relax. We wait quietly like good, innocent and cute babies  
We get our drinks and sit and talk as the babies watch.  
"Did you guys enjo your food" I said to them.  
"Shawn is yours good" I said to him.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 257

"Yyyyyy"Jake and I said replying we liked our food  
"Yes Daddy mine is excellent" "How is yours?"I asked Daddy  
"How is yours Patrick, Kira and Marlena?"I asked them  
I sip my mint mocha nonfat fracuppino  
"I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselfs" I said kissing them on the head.  
"Ok so is mine sport let's ask mommy if she likes hers" I said to him.  
"Okay Daddy" "Mommy do you like yours?I said Mommy replying to Daddy too  
"Yes I am enjoying mine Shawn thanks for asking"I said to Shawn  
"Your Welcome Mommy"I said to Mommy  
"Patrick how is yours?" "Mine is delicious and yummy so is Shawn's"I said asking Patrick  
I sip on my fracuppino  
"It's good and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as well" I said to them.  
I am sipping my fraccupino  
"So what do guys want to do after we leave here" I said to them.  
"I want to go to the park Daddy"I said to Daddy  
"We could go to the mall?"I suggested  
"Ok well Shawn why don't we go to the mall first then the park" I said to him.  
"The mall sounds good sweetie" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 258

"Okay Daddy"I said to him  
"Thanks sugar lips"I said to Patrick  
I kiss Patrick back  
"Welcome Shawn I love you" I said hugging him.  
"I love you to honeybuns" I said kisisng her back.  
I kissed her back.  
"I love you too Daddy"I said to Daddy I hug Daddy back  
"Aww thanks I love you too my one and only man"I said to Patrick  
I kiss Patrick back  
"Thanks Shawn you be good" I said to him.  
"Love ya to and forever" I said kissing her.  
"I will Daddy I will be an angel"I said smiling at Daddy  
"Thanks I will love you forever more Patrick"I said to Patrick  
I sip my coffee  
"Good and if you do I will bye you something special" I said to him.  
"I love you to til death do us part" I said kissing her.  
"Oooh Daddy what will you buy me?"I asked Daddy  
I kiss Patrick back

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 259

"I'm not telling you it's a surprise" I said to him.  
I kiss her back and tell her what I'm getting Shawn.  
"I'm thinking of getting Shawn a huge teddy bear for being a good big brother" I whispered to her.  
"Okay Daddy I guess I will wait like a good boy"I said to him  
"Aww Patrick he will love that and he is a great big brother"I said to him  
I whispered back to Patrick  
"Ok I'll get it when your asleep tonight and you will get it when you wake up" I said to him.  
"Yeah he will he deserves it" I said kissing her.  
"Yahhh Daddy I love you, you are hte best Daddy ever"I said to Daddy  
"He sures does deserve it"I said to him  
I kiss Patrick back  
"Thanks sport I love you to" I said to him.  
"Yes he does desreve it and when would you liek to leave" I said to her.  
"Your Welcome Daddy"I said to Daddy  
"How about we leave now?"I suggest to Patrick  
I finish my fracuppino

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 260

"I love you to buddy ready to go" I said to him.  
"Yes let's get going" I said to her.  
"Yes I am ready Daddy" "You?"I asking Daddy I get up and throw my chocolate away and then I pick up Jake and carefully put him in the back of the stroller I go and stand behind the stroller  
"Okay lets go I got Lauren and it looks like Shawn did Jake already"I said to Patrick  
I get up and go throw my fracuppino away  
I pick up Lauren and strap her in the stroller tight, and then I check to make sure Jake is strapped in and he was  
"Thank You Shawn you are a big boy thanks for putting Jake in the stroller you did a great job sweetie"I said to Shawn  
"Your Welcome Mommy and thank you it was my pleasure to help you and Daddy out besides I love my little brother"I said to Mommy  
"Daddy look what I did"I said smiling like a big boy at Daddy  
I start to push the stroller with Shawn behind me  
"Great job Shawn thanks for the help" I said to him.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 261

We get home and I go to the closet and get Shawn's bear.  
"Shawn I have something for you" I said to him as I handed him the big bear.  
"Oh my goodness Daddy I love it thank you"I said to Daddy I take the bear from Daddy and hug it  
I go and put Lauren and Jake down for a nap and then go back to the den  
"Your welcome buddy go show mommy in the den" I said to him.  
"Okay Daddy"I said to Daddy I go show Mommy my bear "Mommy look at my bear"I said to Mommy  
"Wow Shawn that is a huge bear and it is sooo cute" "You soooo deserve it buddy I am glad you liked it" "Daddy bought it for you"I said to Shawn  
"Thank You Mommy" "I know he did Mommy he told me"I said to Mommy  
"Your Welcome Shawn lets go see Daddy"I said to Shawn  
"Okay Mommy lets go"I said to Mommy I extend my hands for Mommy to pick me up  
I pick up Shawn and his bear and carry him to where Patrick is  
"Hey do you guys want to watch a movie" I said to them.  
I put Shawn down on the floor  
"I do I do I do Daddy"I said to Daddy I jump up and down  
"That sounds good"I said to Patrick  
I sit down on the couch

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 262

"Ok what movie do you want to watch" I said to her.  
"I will watch whatever you and Shawn want to see"I said to Patrick  
"I want to watch Cars Mommy"I said to Mommy  
"Okay Shawn we can watch Cars"I said to Shawn  
"Patrick how about Cars?"I suggested  
I smiled at Shawn and Patrick  
"Sure we can watch Cars and does anyone want popcorn or soda" I said to them.  
"I want popcorn and a soda please Daddy?"I said asking Daddy I smiled at Daddy and Mommy  
"I will take a soda and popcorn too Patrick please?"I said asking Patrick  
I smiled at Shawn and Patrick  
I get back and walk into the den  
"Hey Kira we were just getting ready to watch a movie come sit down"I said to Kira  
I pat the couch for Kira to sit  
"Ok comming right up" I said as I got the soda's and popcorn.  
"Ok here's the soda, popcorn and candy" I said as I sat down.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 263

"What movie are we watching I don't even know where my mom is"  
yeah sure we could do something  
"What do you want to do after the movie"  
"Sure honey I can do that it's nice to meet you both Meryl and Pierce." I smiled at both of them and pushed Courtney over to Sonny and Carly. "Hey Sonny the girls are sleeping on Courtney."  
"Nice to meet you Sonny you to Carly I'm Meryl this is my husband Pierce we also have a daughter Brooke but she's off with friends right know." I felt Pierce sliping his arms around my waist.  
"Nice to meet you to Jack" I said shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you all and I think we should go the girls are ready for bed" I said to them as we got up and headed home.  
I walked up to the roof to be alone with Pierce I was glad my Niece was ok but I wanted some alone time with Pierce he was so sweet to me and I really needed him . "Pierce I love you so much I want to spend everyday like this your a great husband and father ". I kissed Pierce and wraped my arms around him.  
"Thanks so do I I want to be with you" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 264

"You make me feel so safe I want you right know what do you say you ready to make love on a roof." I took off my shoe and ran my foot up and down Pierce's leg then I ran my hand in his pants touching his manhood . "Wow your already hard ."  
"Are you sure you want to do this here" I said to her.  
"Well he want's to kill Courtney and Jack and we can't let him do that he wants to also hurt Courtney's new family her aunt and uncle to Dad is got to be stoped even if we have to kill him." I looked at Johnny I was worried about what dad was going to do.  
I wheeled Courtney back into the room and sat down next to her on a chair . "I can help you guys out with that to cause your dad is evil and want to make sure you don't get hurt."  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it maybe we can get Nikita Greg, Faith and Kevin to help" I said to her.  
"Why does your dad want to kill us we didn't do anything to him I can help you out too"  
I knock on the door and wait

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 265

We get the girls to bed and head downstairs.  
"Goodnight Kris, Molly sleep well" I said to them.  
"Where watching Cars and your mom is ssleeping upstairs" I said to her.  
"No Courtney you can't help us and probably because he doesn't trust a Corinthos" I said to her.  
"I know he doesn't like Sonny and I'm his sister my last name is different and so is Jack's my aunt and uncles last names are different too that's a good idea to get Greg Faith Nikita and Kevin to help I know Jack is going to help I want to help to I won't let him anywhere near me"  
"Yeah I am sure I want to Pierce beside it would feel so good I want you." I kissed Pierce and nibbled on his ear.  
"Ok well just be sure that the door is locked" I said kissing her.  
I looked at Pierce . "Hey we can't lock the door how will be get back down from here later honey besides if we did get caught that would make it more special know clothes off mr. and let me have my way with you."  
I go to the door and see Lily.  
"Hey Lily come in you remember Jason" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 266

"Hey where is aunt Emily I want to surprise her yes I remember Jason Sam Buffy and Lizzie where is Sam Buffy and Lizzie hey Jase"  
"Hey Lily Sam's upstairs with Emily" I said to her.  
"Why don't you join us til she comes downstairs and I don't know where Lizzie or Buffy are" I said to her.  
"Ok I will I want her to be surprised they have to be here somewhere"  
"Ok I didn't know she was sleeping"  
"Ok but let me take yours off while you take off mine" I said to her as I took her clothes off.  
I smiled at Pierce I was glad to have a sexy husband I took off his clothes and then felt his tongue inside my clit he was getting me hot. "Wow that feels amazing Pierce don't stop."  
we could do alot of things he says with a smiled  
"Ok will we have time to do them all"  
"No Courtney and Claudia, Nakita and Jack will say the same thing" I said to her.  
"Guys Court wants to help but I told her no what do you think" I said to them.  
"Goodnight Daddy"I said to Daddy  
I pull the covers up and fall asleep

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 267

"Thank you Patrick"I said to Patrick  
I take the soda and popcorn and I pour some for Shawn  
I hand the popcorn and Shawn's sippie cup with Soda to him  
"Thank You Mommy"I said to Mommy  
"Your Welcome Shawn"I said to Shawn  
I pat Shawn's head and then sip some soda and eat popcorn  
I walk downstairs and see Nik Jason and Lily and walk over  
"Hey Nik Jason Lily when did you get here"  
"Hey guys what's going on"  
"I just got here a few hours ago hey Buffy Nik I don't want Em to see me when she comes downstairs I want to surprise her"  
"Ok well the only way to surprise her is to hide in the kitchen" I said to her.  
"Lizzie, Buffy why don't you go and see Sam" I said to them.  
"Ok I will go hide in the kitchen"  
"Are you sure sam wants to see us"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 268

"Yes here you go Kira" I said handing her a soda and popcorn.  
"Your both very welcome" I said to them.  
"Thanks so much"  
"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you" I said to her.  
"I'm up to it"  
"Your welcome Kira" I said to her.  
"Ok we will both go up do you want me to tell Em to come downstairs while Buffy and me stay with Sam"  
"Sure and while your at it bring Sam a cup of water" I said to her.  
"I won't stop I promise" I said as I used my fingers in her clit.  
I moaned in pleasure and kissed Pierce. "Wow your amazing I love you so much I can tell you love my breasts your always kissing them I like that wonderful manhood of yours let me massage it for you ." I was massaging Pierce's manhood with my hands.  
"Yeah I want to help you guys with this and don't worry about Courtney I have seen her in action she can protect herself." I smiled at Courtney.  
"Thanks Courtney thanks Jack I know you both want to help and you can I just want to make sure we do whatever it takes." I smiled at Courtney and Jack and looked at Johnny and Nakita  
"Your welcome Claudia I just want you to know we all got your back I am glad you and Court are friends know." I smiled at Claudia.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 269

"Your welcome Claudia trust me we will do whatever it takes to stop him I'm glad we are friends now should I call Greg and Faith and ask them to come here Johnny don't worry about me i can protect myself"  
Faith Greg  
Claudia wants you both at the hospital to help her stop her father from killing Jack and me can you come now  
Court  
Court  
Greg and i will be there soon  
Faith  
We get to Claudia's room walk in and see everyone  
"We got the message and came as fast as we can what's the emergency"  
"Thanks Courtney and thanks for comming Faith and Greg Kevin is going to be helping us out to we need to make sure our father dies before he can kill Courtney's family and Jack's to my dad want's them dead and Johnny and I are not going to let that happend we need you all to help us." I smiled at Faith.  
"Ok we will help and I know Court won't let anything happen to Jack her family and her how are we going to find him and stop him"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 270

I knocked on my son's door and waited for him to answer.  
"I think your mom is knocking on the door"  
I yawn as I walk into the guest room. I lay on the bed on top of the covers not bothering to take off my shoes even  
I go upstairs and see Sam sleeping and lay her cup of water on the table, then I go and take off her shoes and cover her witht he blanket I found on the other bed.  
"I love you so much, I'll be downstairs if you need me" I said to her as I kiss her on the head.  
"Thank you Jason"I say waking up for a moment and fall back to sleep.  
I head back downstairs.  
I toss and turn and sit and gasp. I had yet another nightmare. I just wanted to push them behind me and forget everything.  
I walk to the guestroom and I hear Sam gasp and run into the room  
"Sam are you okay?" "What happened?" "How ware you feeling?" "Let me know if I can help you or do something for you?"I asked Sam scared about her  
"Sam, Jason said he will be right up if you want him too"I said to Sam  
I go and sit on the bed stroking Sam's hair like she is a little girl like my daugther trying to confort her

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 271

"I... I just had a nightmare. Emily only Jason knows this but I was raped. This baby might not be Jason's"I whispered and looked down in shame. I was strong I could of stopped the guy I should of. I should of called Jason right away and I should not have left the house at all.  
"Sam you can trust me with your secret I will not tell anyone I promise" "When you have the baby I can do a paternity test for you, even if the baby is not Jason's I know he will calm it as his own" "Jason is downstairs I can yell for him if you want?"I said asking Sam  
I hug Sam and try to confort her and I try to be compassionate  
"He already treats me like glass as it is. And I can't tell him what is going on inside me I don't want to honeslty. He wouldn't understand and I can't explain it to him."  
"You can trust me I will not tell anyone your secret I promise" "Then when the baby is born I will change the father to Jason so no one will know okay?" "What can I do for you to make you feel better and get over your troubles?"I said asking Sam  
I stroke Sam's hair like my Mom used too to me  
I get tears in my eyes as I look at her. I was not as strong as I wanted people to think. I have always been a good actress about covering it up and keeping things buried deep inside not acknowledging them ever. I can't do that this time though as much as I tried."Make it never have voice was so pleading and sounded like a childs. I just sobbed as I laid my head on her laps as cried.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 272

"There, there Emily will make it all better" "Okay I can do that when you give birth I will whisk the baby away takes the fingers and toe prints and then hack into the computer and change the baby's father from whoever the father is to Jason sound better?"I said asking Sam in a soothing voice  
I try to comfort Sam stroke her hair and cuddle her like a little girl  
"I don't know if I can lie to Jason like that. I will tell him the truth. I will deal with whatever the results are. I have to be strong I have to be. I have always been and I can't change that now."  
"You are strong and I will help you do that" " By the way you wil see your child is a week and a half"I said to Sam  
I stroke Sam's hair  
"This pregnancy has flew by. I just hope the birth goes well. That is the most worrisome part."  
"I bet it has as far as the worry do not worry I will be there for our whole birth and I will even deliver your baby if you want me to?" "You and Jason can stay here untill the baby is more in a week and a half okay?"I said to Sam  
I stroke Sam's hair and then rub her belly 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 273

"Thanks I appericate that. I am sure Jason doesn't mind to. I would love if you delievered my baby. I trust you more then anyone. And please please don't tell anyone about the rape. Only you Jason, and my mom know. I know Nikolas if you tell him he will want to kill the guy for hurting me. I am glad we are family and you Nik are the best couins a girl can have. Maybe Jason can go get the stuff I will need then."  
I knock on the door  
I stand next to Lizzie and wait  
"What has my mom been doing that made her go upstairs to sleep"  
"I don't know probably over worked" I said to her.  
"Oh ok thanks for telling me"  
I take a breath and study myself. I make sure I am in total control and sit up and compose myself and nod to Emily."Come in."  
"Hey How are you feeling I would have come up sooner but I just met someone do you need anything"  
"Yeah I met her too Em Nik wants you downstairs for a minute we will stay with Sam" I walk over and sit on the bed

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 274

I am taking a nap after a long hard day at work  
"Wow you are good massaing my manhood" I said kissing her.  
"Well Johnny and I know every place our father hides out at and we can find him that's where you all come in we need you guys to hide and let me and Johnny pretend to help our dad and then you guys come out and attack his guards and me and Johnny will kill our father." I looked at Johnny.  
"Ok it sounds good to me but I don't think Courtney should help" I said to them all as I held my chest in pain.  
"Ok we can do that how many guards does he have"  
"What do you think of me being the bait to lure him out trust me i am good at being the bait after all I'm Sonny's sister i lure him out while everyone attacks his guards then you and Johhny can kill him he can't hurt me anyway if he tries I can handle him"  
"Sure Court that sounds like a great Idea and our dad has 4 guards with him all the time but they should be no trouble thanks for backing us up I am sorry about before Faith but I hope you and Greg can be friends with Courtney and her family and friends now." I smiled at Faith. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 275

Yeah I guess i would have to answer the door i say and open the door "Hi mom i say "  
"Hi Dillon hey Lulu I have been hard on you both I had a long talk with Kristina and Alexis her sister and well I wanted to give you both this present Luke and I picked out for you both it's a car and a we also got you some concert tickets for Lulu's favorite singer who is in town ." I smiled at my son and Lulu. "Lulu I do hope you will forgive me you to Dillion I don't want to be a bad mother I guess I have been trying to protect my children and Lulu I think of you as my daughter ."  
"Wow thanks so much I forgive you I know how that feels just like my dad is trying to protect me That's very sweet I think of you as my mom" i smile and hug Tracy  
I open my eyes get out of bed walk over to Carly hug her and hold on to her tight  
I pick up Molly and hold her  
"Molly are you ok what's wrong"  
"Ok I knew you liked that idea I just hope everyone else likes it too" I smile at Claudia  
"Your welcome I know Court will be great at luring him out it's ok Greg and me don't mind being friends with her friends family Jack and Court"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 276

"I don't want to go to sleep I want to stay with you I like you alot"  
"I like you too I know you want to stay with me Sonny I don't think Molly wants to go to sleep she wants to stay with me"  
"I am good now, me and Em got to talk and spend some girly time together."I smiled at Em letting her know I am good now."While you are down there Em you can send Jason to get the stuff we will need."  
"That's great I just wish my daughter Sarah was here but she's not I miss her very much" tears fall down my face  
"I'm glad your feeling better Sam jase told us to come up here to keep you company" I smile at Sam  
"Your welcome Kira" I said to her.  
"Maybe i should go check on her"  
Thanks mom i say and give her a hug also  
"Ok well maybe she can be with you sleep if you don't mind" I said to her.  
"Sure i don't mind at all if i fall asleep in this room please don't let anyone wake me up Molly I am going to stay here with you"  
"Yay now I can fall asleep with you"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 277

"Yup you can" I fall asleep  
"Night aunt Carly night daddy" I fall asleep on Carly  
"Ok then it's settled Greg, you and Faith take out each of the gurads, Kevin you and Nikita take out the other guards and Jack you can wait behind the door until he comes out then hit him with a stick and when he comes to Claudia and I will kill him and Court you will not be the bait you stay with Jack outside and I will get him to come out since I can get to himto agree to come outside to see Claudia, everyone know what to do" I said to them.  
"Can someone get me some medication I'm really hurting" I said to them as I held my chest and fell on my knees.  
"Sorry Johnny Claudia agrees with me I can be the bait I just wish you would trust me like everyone else does I have been the bait before this so please trust me on this take this it will help" I hand him the medication and water  
"Yes go and check on her" I said to her.  
"Well after you see your mom come back and watch the movie with us" I said to her.  
"Ok I will be right back just tell me what I missed"  
I walk upstairs and open the door and see my mom sleeping  
"Goodnight mom see you tomorrow" I smile and close the door

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 278

I go back downstairs and sit on the couch and watch the movie  
I go over and kiss them both and cover them.  
I dream about Krissy daddy and aunt Carly and smile  
I walk into the den  
"Hey Nik" "Hey Jason Sam is doing good she wanted you to go buy the stuff the baby needs for her"I said to Nik and Jason  
"Ok Jason and I will go later and have it set up at home before Sam heads home" I said to her.  
"Sweetheart someone is here to see you" I said to her.  
Cat and I get to Molly and Kris's room and walk in.  
"Hey Sonny, Carly, Sonny Cat wants to talk to you out in the hall" I said to him.  
I smiled at Sonny i was a bit nervous  
"Thanks for the medication Court but you are still not going to be bait and Claudia knows that and so does everyone else, I'll be the one to bring him out" I said to her.  
"Your welcome do you feel better now that you took the medication why don't you have faith in me that I can be the bait everyone else believes in me why don't you Claudia please talk some sense into him and tell him you trust me" I look at Claudia

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 279

"Thanks Pierce I know how you like it and I love you so much I want you inside me ." I kissed Pierce and wraped my legs around his waist.  
"I want you to sweetheart" I said kissing her as I enterd her slowly.  
"Oh my god Johnny have some faith in Courtney she can be the bait she will be just want Dad needs to come out other wise he won't come out now please just trust Courtney I do she's my best friend she will be ok." I smiled at Courtney and looked at Johnny.  
"Yes I feel better thanks, Nakita will you help me, I know she's our friend but I don't trust dad if he sees Courtney he will hurt her before we can do anything so she can come but I will talk to dad and have him come out otherwise you are all on your own" I said to them all and walked out.  
I walk out of Claud's room and head back to mine and pack up clothes and walk to the elevator and head home.  
"Maybe we should get you out of this hospital and home you have been here a long time"  
I walked into mine and Johny's room and helped him unpack and then walked over to kiss him I was going to help him do whatever I could cause I didn't want Courtney or anyone hurt I knew their father he was one of the men I was sent here to kill for my job and I still had a job to do I won't let any of them try to kill him I would do it all. "Are you ok I really don't want any of you hurt Johnny I love you."

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 280

"Yeah I'm fine I just hope that Claud trusts me on this and I don't want to see Court hurt if she does I might have to get between her and our father" I said kissing her back.  
"What do you want to talk about Cat" I said to her.  
"im preganant"I said"and if your wondering yes Ric is the dad"  
"Your pregnant wow I need to sit down for a moment" I said to her.  
"Sonny im really excited about this and Ric is really helping out i mean he helped with the nursery and he went baby shopping with me hes really excited about becoming a Sonny didnt you say when i was little that as long as im happy your happy well i am happy"I said wiht a smile.  
"Yes I did Cat and I'm happy for you both and want you to know that you can come here whenever you want" I said hugging her.  
I hugged him back"did i ever tell you that your like the best brother in the whole world?"  
I sleep and dream of Molly, Daddy and Aunt Carly  
"Yes you did but I appreciate it" I said to her as I hug her.  
"i am happy with Ric and hes helping alot with the baby and everything.I have known Ric nearly my whole life and i have never seen him this happy"I said with a smile.  
"Yes this is a great movie"I said  
I sip my soda and eat my popcorn

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 281

"Yeah this is my first time seeing it I never saw it before" I smile at Patrick and Robin  
"This is my second time seeing it we saw it with Shawn in the theathers"I said to Kira  
I watch the movie  
"Yeah I remember and it's also funny" I said to Kira.  
"Wow at least I am enjoying this movie even though this is my first time"  
I turn around and see Lily  
"Hi Lily where have you been? It is soo good to see you"I said to Lilly  
I am shocked to see Lily there I give her a hug  
"Hey i have been busy at work I finally got to come here and see you and Nik I missed you and him alot did I surprise you I am living in Port Charles now Nik said that my room is ready" I hug Emily  
"I am so happy you are here" "Nik and I missed you too" "Yes you did surpise me and I am happy you are living in Port Charles it is neat you are staying at Wynedmere"I said to Lilly  
I got and sit on the couch

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 282

"I am happy also I am glad I surprised you so am I I like it here" I smile at Emily and sit next to her  
"Sometimes the only thing a person can do is watch while someone else heals."  
"Yeah that's true but how does someone get over the loss of a child"  
"Sam will you be ok here with Buffy I have somewhere i need to be I will be back"  
"Yeah it will be fun just be careful and keep your phone on."  
"Ok I will be careful and I have my cell on if you need to talk to me thenm call my cell and I will come back"  
"Yeah you'll start laughing soon" I said to her.  
"You sure i will start laughing soon"  
"Good luck you two I have to check on Alexis" I said to them  
I walk back over to Ric"wow he took that better than i to go?"I said.  
I get to our room and walk in.  
"Sorry to interupt you Carly is with the girls" I said to Alexis.  
"Thanks Sonny for letting me know and thank you so much Kristina ". I smiled at my sister and Sonny.  
"Johnny I love you so much I am so glad Johnny that everyone want's to help your great ." I smiled at Johnny  
"Yeah I love you so much, I hope Claud comes home" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 283

"So how are you feeling" I said to her.  
"No I got some stuff to take care of and I need to clear my head I'm not going home I'll be with Kevin."  
After leaving the hospital I felt so tired I went up to mine and Courtney's room and laid down I fell right to sleep I was so tired we still had to help Nikita Johnny Kevin Claudia Faith and Greg yet but I was so drained and tired.  
I see Jack sleeping and get into bed and fall asleep too  
Kevin and I went to the docks and we where making love I needed it and I knew Kevin wanted it I couldn't go home yet. "Oh Kevin I am glad you agreed to come with me here I really needed this and so did you it feels so good." I kissed Kevin and moaned in pleasure.  
"Yeah so do I, I'm glad your feeling better,so do you think your brother came up with a good plan about him getting your father out instead of Courtney" I said to her.  
I looked at Kevin and kissed him. "I know I just wish he would trust Courtney she can do it to."  
"I know but Johnny thinks he can get your father out faster" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 284

"Shawn are you having fun buddy" I said to him.  
"Your both very welcome I am glad to have you both in my life I miss your brother Ned I haven't heard from him or seen him in days." I hugged both Dillon and Lulu and smiled.  
"Tired can you stay with me Sonny and hold me." I smiled at Sonny I loved him so much.  
"Sure I would love to and Carly is with Molly and Kris and Molly fell asleep in carly's arms" I said  
"Thanks Pierce I know how you like it and I love you so much I want you inside me ." I kissed Pierce and wraped my legs around his waist.  
"I want you to sweetheart" I said kissing her as I enterd her slowly.  
"I love you so much Pierce it feels so good having you inside me ." I moaned in pleasure and kissed Pierce.  
"Yeah I love you so much" I said kisisng her.  
"Please Pierce give me all of you I need you so much this feels so good your sexy and mine forever Pierce this is one place we never made love at I am glad we met and had a daughter." I kissed Pierce again and french kissed him .  
"Yeah me to I love you so much" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 285

"Mmm Pierce can you go harder and faster please." I winked at Pierce and kissed him again.  
"Yes I can go harder and faster" I said kssiing her as I wennt faster and fatser.  
"She will Johnny I am sure she and Kevin are off making out or something why don't I give you some action ." I smiled at Johnny and helped him out of his clothes then took of my own and kissed Johnny.  
"Thanks yeah I'm glad were together" I said to her.  
"Make love to me Johnny I want you." I smiled at Johnny and kissed him again.  
"Ok but remember my chest I don't want to be in pain" I said to her.  
"Maybe he's right make love to me again please Kevin I want you so bad." I kissed Kevin and winked at him.  
"I want you to and are you sure no one is around" I said kissing her.  
"well mom i think ned is just takeing his time" i said looking at her  
"I am glad you like it here. It will be fun times here. So what should we do next?"I said asking Lily  
I rub Lilly's hair and ponder some  
"We could talk and catch up then relax"  
"Yes I'm sure trust me" I said to her.  
"Shawn are you having fun buddy" I said to him.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 286

I roll over and start having a bad dream. I am screaming "Mommy, Carly Daddy the monsters noooooooooooo don't get me. AHHHHHHHHHHHH." I keep dreaming really badly  
I see Krissy and try to wake her up  
"Krissy your having a nightmare wake up I'm right here with you sweetie when you wake up you can lay on me just like Molly is I will hold you tight so you won't have another nightmare"  
"Yes I am having fun Daddy thank you Daddy, Mommy and Auntie Kira"I said to them I start laughing really hard when the funny part happens  
I notice the funny part happens as well and I start laughing really hard along with Shawn  
"This is a really good movie Shawn do you want to sit on my lap"  
"I'm glad you like it" I said to her.  
"Okay sounds good to me" "What should we talk about?"I said asking Lily  
"We can talk about anything you want to talk about"  
"Yes please Auntie Kira I want to sit on your lap please"I said to Auntie Kira  
I climb onto Auntie Kira's lap 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 287

"You don't have to be scared I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you your welcome I will keep you safe try to go back to sleep and have good dreams ok" I hold Krissy tight  
"So Lily do you have a place to stay" I said to her.  
"No I don't I just got here and never thought about that"  
"So do you guys want any soda and Shawn do you want juice" I said to them.  
"Do you have apple juice cause i would love that"  
"How about you stay here Lily?"I asked Lily  
"Ok thanks so much is my room already for me"  
"I am glad you are here too Auntie Kira" "I want the same Daddy please"I said to Daddy  
"I am good Patrick"I said  
"Ok Shawn I'll be back" I said to them.  
I get Shawn some juice and hand it to him.  
"Here Shawn it's applejuice" I said handing it to him.  
"I'm glad I'm here too I love being here"  
"Okay Carly I will try to go back to sleep"I said to Carly  
I go back to sleep in Carly's arms

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 288

"I will be here for you always in the morning you can tell your dad that I helped you through your nightmare" I hug Krissy and hold her tight  
I was in my room plotting to hurt Courtney and figuring out how to do it.  
"Your welcome Lily and yes the maids got your room ready"I said to Lily  
"Ok I can't wait to see it and start unpacking"  
"Thank you Daddy I love you"I said to Daddy  
I take my sippe cup with juice  
I am watching cars with my wonderful family  
"This is a good and funny movie Shawn do you want to hangout one day and we can do whatever you want"  
I am sleeping peacefully in Carly's arms  
I am sleeping while holding both Molly and Krissy in my arms

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 289

"Your welcome buddy and Kira that sounds like a good idea" I said to them.  
"It will give me time to be with Shawn until he falls asleep you think he will like that"  
"I will see you when you get back then Lizzie."  
"Ok I will be back when I can I'm just a call away"  
I get to the cemetary walk over to my daughter's grave and kneel in front of it  
"How about we show you it now then?"I asked Lily  
"Ok I can't wait to see it"  
"Yes I think he will" I said to her.  
"I love that idea Auntie Kira I want to spend time with you too"I said to Auntie Kira  
"Kira that is so nice of you I know you and Shawn will have fun thank you"I said to Kira  
"That's good I'm excited"  
"Your welcome I'm glad to be spending time with him too"  
I wake up the next morning at 10:00am  
"Good morning Carly how you sleep?"I said asking Carly

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 290

"I slept good how about you"  
"Okay follow me then and I will show you your room"I said  
"Ok I can't wait" I follow Emily  
"What should we do then?"I asked Auntie Kira  
"We can do whatever you want to do"  
I watch her go and take a sip of my water.  
"Shawn why don't you take aunt Kira to your room and show her your present I gave you" I said to him.  
I go up stairs and see Sam.  
"Hey Sam are you ok" I said to her.  
"Yes I am okay now that I got to rest."  
I am laying in my bed and i cant reach out to my Family since i am in a coma  
I walked into AJ"s room dressed in a short red suit and black heels. I walked up to his bed and sat down beside him."Hey I bet you did not think I would come back, I heard what happened and figured as your wife at least me and you know am I should be here."  
I wake up get dressed walk out of the room walk down the hallway past Anthony's room watch him then head downstairs

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 291

"I slept better after I got in your arms"I said  
"That's good I'm glad you slept"  
I open the door to Lily's room  
"I really love this room I loved this surprise thanks"  
"Okay Daddy I can do that" "Follow me Auntie Kira"I said to Auntie Kira  
I lead the way to my room  
I follow him upstairs  
"This is going to be so much fun"  
"Hey Sweetie Patrick where is Shawn"  
"I am soo happy you love the surpise your welcome Lily"I said  
"I love you and Nik so much" I said hugging her  
"Yeah it is Auntie Kira"I said to Auntie Kira  
"Hey Mom Shawn is upstairs with Kira"I said to Mom  
"I like living here with you too and so is your grandma Anna"  
"That's good I know he loves Kira alot and I'm glad she's here"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 292

"How about all three of us go watch tv. Did Em tell you she said we can stay here till the baby is born."I say to him as I get off the bed.  
"Sounds good I just hope Lizzie is ok"  
"Yeah we are glad she's here plus the twins are upstairs as well Anna" I said to her.  
"That's good that they are upstairs what do you want to do"  
"I am sure she will be she is a strong girl."  
"No I haven't talked to her since last time but that's good I love you" I said to her.  
"Lets go downstairs."  
"Ok I know she's strong but she is still fragile since her daughter died"  
"Well we could watch a movie" I said to her.  
"Ok what kind of movie should we watch"  
"Any kind which do you prefer" I said to her.  
"How about Romeo and Juliet"  
"Yeah she might be visiting her daughter's grave" I said to them  
"Yeah why don't we take this home honey cause I love you so much." I winked at Kevin.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 293

"I am sure she needs some space."I leave the room and head downstairs.  
I head downstairs with Sam  
"Sure we can watch that" I said to her.  
"Ok it's a really good movie"  
"Sure we can take this home" I said kissing her.  
We get home and head upstairs.  
We get downstairs and watch TV with Nikolas.  
I sit down and relax. I loved the couch because it was so comfy on my back.  
I sit next Sam and watch the movie but I worry about Lizzie  
"So what do you want to watch" I said to them.  
"We could watch Romeo and Juliet"  
"That's good that they are upstairs what do you want to do"  
We can watch a movie" I said to her.  
"How about Romeo Must Die"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 294

Kevin and I walked into our room I took off my clothes and decided to take a shower I wanted to make love to Kevin in the shower I loved him so much I was trying to forget about my father for a while I had to stop him from hurting Courtney. "Kevin you going to join me honey."  
"Yes I will be right there" I said to her.  
I take off my clothes and head into the shower with her.  
"Aww thanks Lily we love you too" "Would you like me to help you unpack?"I said asking Lily  
I hug Lily back  
"Sure i would love you to help me unpack"  
"I like you living here too Auntie Kira"I said to auntie Kira  
"That sounds great mom I have never seen that"I said to Mom  
"We are going to have so much fun"  
"Ok then let's get popcorn and sodas and watch the movie you will love it"  
"Me too Carly what are we going to do today?"I said asking Carly  
"Whatever you want to do is fine with me have you ever had nightmares before"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 295

"Alright lets do it then"I said  
I open up one of Lily's bags and put the stuff in one of the drawers  
"Thanks for helping me unpack I couldn't do this myself"  
"Ok this is a good movie"  
"Ok we can watch Romeo Must Die" I said to her.  
I get confortable and lie on Patrick's chest  
I throw my bear at aunite Kira  
"Robin are you happy that your mom is here" I said to her.  
"Yes I am Patrick I am thrilled she is here"I said  
I catch his bear and throw it back at him and start laughing  
I look at Robin and Patrick and smile and go back to watching the movie  
we could do alot of things he says with a smile  
"Ok will we have time to do them all"  
Maybe if your up to it  
"I think your right I have to go check on Luke if you to get hungry later let me know I will fix something to eat." I smiled at Dillion and Lulu.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 296

"I think your right I have to go check on Luke if you to get hungry later let me know I will fix something to eat." I smiled at Dillion and Lulu.  
"Ok Tracy we will let you know"  
"Don't worry honey you won't feel no pain just lots of pleasure I promise you." I kissed Johnny and smiled at him.  
I smiled at Kevin and kissed him . "MMM Kevin I love you so much this is so much better than the docks."  
'No this was my first time" "I want to watch Little Mermaid with you, Daddy and Molly"I said  
"Ok we can watch the Little Mermaid and if you tell your dad that you had a nightmare just tell him I helped you"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 297

Thanks mom i say as she walk out and i close the door too " so Lulu whats you think we take our love to the next level" i say to her  
"Ok let's go to the next level"  
i smiled and are you sure i ask  
"Yes I'm sure" I said to him  
"Me to your mom is great I'm glad Shawn has her" I said to her.  
"I am glad Shawn has mom too"I said  
I thow my bear back at Auntie Kira and laugh too  
"Yeah me to why don't we get Kira to put Shawn to bed" I said to her.  
"When you get ready for bed do you want me to sing one of my songs when you go to sleep"  
"Robin you will be happy to know I'm not going on anymore adventures"  
"Yah mom does that mean your are retire from the CIA?" "Are you stay here forever?"I asked  
"Auntie Kira I am not tired get but I will get ready for bed and yes please can you sing me a song"I said to Aunite Kira

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 298

"Ok get ready for bed then I will sing you one of my songs i wrote"  
"Yes it does and i will be here forever"  
"Your welcome Lily"I said  
I put Lily's pajamas in a drawer, then her bras and undies in one drawer. Then I put her shirt in another and pants in another drawer. Then I hang up her dresses and put her shoes in her closet.  
"I'm glad you helped me unpack cause it would have taken me forever to unpack"  
"I know that is why I helped you"I said  
"Would you like to go back downstairs and watch Annie togehter or do you want to get some sleep?"I asked Lily  
I put Lily's luggage away in the closet too  
"I want to go back downstairs and watch Annie"  
"Sounds good to me what do you think Sam" I said to her.  
"That is okay with me."  
"Ok we can watch that" I said to them.  
"Ok this is a good movie"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 299

I curl my legs up under me and lay my head on the arm of the couch and watch the movie.  
"Are you ok Sam" I said to her.  
i pull her close to me and give her a passions kiss  
"This is fun do you think anyone would interupt us"  
well i could lock the door to be safe i say and kiss her neck  
"Ok cause i don't want anyone to interrupt us"  
"That's great Anna so does anyone want to head to bed" I said to them.  
"Yeah I am fine."  
"Ok well if you need anything I'm here" I said to her.  
"Okay auntie Kira"I said  
I take my shirts and shorts off and find some pajanmas and put them on  
"I will head to bed with you Patrick"I said  
"Ok well we'll see you all in the morning we all need sleep goodnight Shawn" I said kissing him.  
"I'm heading to bed now night everyone"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 300

yeah we could i say and smiled  
"Let's pick up where we left off"  
"Okay lets go then Carly"I said  
I get out of bed and pull Carly up  
"Ok let's get Molly too"  
"Carly will you carry me and Molly on each side of you to the den please?"I asked Carly  
I bounce up and down for Carly to pick me and Molly up  
"Ok I will pick you both up" I pick up both Molly and Kristina and carry them to the den  
We get to the den and start the movie.  
I sit on the couch and start watching Little Mermaid  
I sit down and watch The Little Mermaid with Molly and Krissy  
"Shawn tell me when your done so i can sing my song to you so you can sleep"  
"Okay lets go then"I said  
I lead the way downstairs  
"This is my first time watching Annie"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 301

yeah i say and kiss her lip  
"This is going to be so much fun"  
"Good night Daddy"I said to Daddy  
"I am done aunite Kira"I said to aunite Kira  
I finish getting ready and get into my bed  
"Patrick I am pooped you?"I asked Patrick  
"Goodnight buddy sleep tight" I said to him.  
"Me to I'm glad your mom is here" I said to her.  
I get into bed and fall asleep  
The movie starts and I stare at Ariel I love her  
Molly and me watch the movie too  
I am sitting in the chair with my guitar waiting for Shawn to get into his bed  
"You will love it, it is about a orphan girl who sings the whole show it is one of favorite movies"I said  
We reach the top of the stairs and start down them  
"I can't wait to see it"  
i smiled and say well we could make it fun i say  
"Ok let's make it fun"  
i pulled her close to me and kissed her passions and tell her that i wanna make love to her  
"Ok let's make love"  
We get to bed and we talk.  
"How are you?"I asked  
I get my nightgown on and get into bed  
"Good you are you glad your mom is here" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 302

"Thanks Jase I will remember that"I smile at him.  
"Ok you guys relax I'll be right back" I said to them.  
I am watching Little Mermaid when Ursula comes on and I flinch but then Ariel comes on again and I smile again  
"Krissy do you want to sit on my lap"  
I finished my pajamas on and brush my teeth and get into bed  
I have my guitar and start singing  
And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here  
Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me  
I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
"I finish singing do you like that song night Shawn"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 303

We get to the den  
We get downstairs and I put the Annie in the dvd machine  
"I can't wait to see it this will be fun" I said sitting down  
"i love you so much", i tell her as i unbutten her top  
"I love you so much too" I said taking his shirt off  
i kiss from top to all the way to the bottom and smiled at her  
"This is really fun" I smile at him  
as we both get undress i pulled her close to me  
I smile at him and start to kiss him  
"Yes please Carly"I said  
"Ok come sit on my lap" I said to Krissy  
"Auntie Kira I love it thank you night"I said  
"Your welcome sweetie see you in the morning" I said to him  
I start to play Annie and we are watching it  
"How many times have you seen Annie"  
We begin to make love  
"I love you so much"  
I get downstairs and see Kris, Molly and Carly and head into the kitchen.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 304

"i love you too" i say to Lulu as i am makeing love to her  
"I'm glad we will be together forever"  
"yeah, i am happy too" i say to her  
"So am I no one can keep us apart"  
"Okay"I say to him. I wince when I feel a pain and brush it off like it is nothing. I continue to watch the movie.  
"Sam do you want anything like water or soda" I said to her.  
"A water would be good thank you."  
I wake up and notice Courtney gone I got dressed and went downstairs then I found Courney and smiled. "Hey you ok honey."  
"Yeah I'm fine I couldn't sleep so I came down here do you want anything to eat and drink"  
"i love you so much."he tells her  
"I love you so much too"  
"Ok I'll get you the water be right back" I said to her.  
"I am escated"I said  
"Good I'm glad she's here as well" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 305

I kiss Patrick back  
"Yep see you then"I said  
I close my eyes  
I go in the kitchen clean it up and start making breakfast for everyone  
I get downstairs and see Kris, Molly and Carly and head into the kitchen.  
I get some popcorn, chips and sodas for Carly and juice for Molly and Kris and bring it out to them.  
"Here you guys got some snacks and drinks" I said to them.  
"Carly you look like you need the bathroom why don't you go and I can sit here with them til you get back" I said kissing her.  
I crawl onto Carly's lap  
"Krissy I will be right back sit here with your dad til I come back we can all watch the Little Mermaid"  
"I love it and you your amazing and I'm hoping that they trust me" I said to her.  
"Oh honey they will trust you I do I love you so much your so sweet." I kissed Johnny and smiled at him.  
"Thanks I love you to" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 306

I smiled at Kevin and kissed him . "MMM Kevin I love you so much this is so much better than the docks."  
"Yeah it is cause we are in our own room" I said to her.  
"Yeah and I feel safe now to I love you so much." I smiled at Kevin and kissed him.  
"I love you to don't worry your father doesn't know what's comming" I said kissing her.  
"I seen like like a million times it was my favorite movie when I was little"I said  
"Wow that's amazing this is my first time seeing it"  
"i love you so much."he tells her  
"I love you so much too"  
we finish makeing love  
"That was so much fun what do you want to do now"  
"Yeah let's fix some dinner for Claudia and Kevin and Johnny and Nikita to ." I smiled at Courtney and kissed her.  
"Ok we could surprise them" I said kissing him back  
"Ok I'll get you the water be right back" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 307

I smile at him. I wince again when he leaves the room. Okay this kid must be kicking hard to feel it like this.  
"how about we take a shower and then i could take you out for dinner." i say to her.  
"Ok sounds good"  
"yes its is" he tells her  
"Ok let's go then get something to eat"  
yeah i say and walk over to the bathroom  
I walk over to the bathroom too  
i turn the shower on and Lulu and i get in the shower together  
"Now this is fun"  
yeah its is as the water runs on us  
"Nice and warm don't you think"  
"you bet" he tells her and kiss her  
"How long should we stay inhere before wego out to dinner"  
"how long do you want" he ask her  
"Just until I start to get hungry"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 308

I come back with water for Sam and hand it to her.  
"Here you go Sam are you ok do you want me to get Emily" I said to her as I handed her her water.  
"No no I am fine."  
"Are you sure you look like you need help" I said to her.  
I kiss her back and hold her close.  
I snuggle with Patrick  
I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table  
"Good morning aunite Kira"I whispered  
"Good morning Shawn did you sleep good what would you like for breakfast"  
"Yes I did sleep good and you?""I want lucky charms please"I said asking  
I smiled and acted cute  
"I slept good too ok you can have some lucky charms" I said setting the bowl spoon milk and cereal on the table  
"Okay Carly"I said  
I sit next to Daddy  
I walk into the bathroom and stay in there for a while 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 309

We watch Little Mermaid  
"Kris you stay here with Molly I'll go and check on aunt Carly" I said to her.  
"Okay Daddy I can do that"I said  
I go and check on Carly.  
"Carly are you ok do you need anything like water or something" I said to her.  
"I'm fine I would like some water" I said as i finished opened the door and walk out  
"I know and you will love it"I said  
The best part comes when the oprahans sing "Its A Hard Knocks Life" and I sing along  
"Ok I can't wait for the other fave part"  
We are watching Annie a great movie  
"I love this movie it rocks"  
"I know it does rock"I said  
We watch Annie  
"I really love this movie"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 310

thats fine with me he says to her  
"Ok works for me"  
I see Carly come out  
"Are you okay aunite Carly?"I asked  
I then go back to the movie  
"Yes Krissy I'm fine are you and Molly enjoying the movie"  
"Thank you aunite Kira this looks delicious"I said  
"Your welcome Shawn I hope your mom and dad smell breakfast"  
I walk in the kitchen and sit down for breakfast  
"The ending is the best part"I said  
We watch the movie and Annie is hiding in the closet when warbucks serectary takes her to his house  
"Ok i can't wait to see it i like spending time with you"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 311

"Here's your water Carly" I said handing it to her.  
"Yes we love it"I said  
"That's good i'm glad your enjoying it and I like watching it with you and Molly"  
"Thanks so much Sonny"  
"Hi Grammie"I said  
I hug Grammie and eat my cereal  
"Hey sweetie I see your eating breakfast is Kira taking good care of you"  
I give Anna her coffee and breakfast and keep cooking while waiting for Patrick and Robin  
"Me too"I said  
"After we watch the movie do you want to see me dance that I have been practicing"  
"Yes I am fine Jason."  
"Ok but I think I should just get Emily" I said to her.  
"No don't."i had him sit down. A hour later I look at him and bit my bottom lip."Go get Emily now."  
"OK I'll be right back" I said to her as I got up to get Emily.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 312

"Sure I would love to"I said  
I go and see Emily and Lily and run in.  
"Excuse me sorry to interrupt but Sam needs you Emily" I said to her.  
"Okay Jason lead the way"I said  
I get up and follow Jason to Sam  
"She's in the livingroom with Nik and Buffy" I said to her.  
"Hurry back Em so we can finish watching the movie then you can watch me dance"  
Emily and I arrive and I have Emily sit next to Sam.  
I hold Robin as we sleep.  
I wake up the next day in his arms  
I wake up and ask if she'd like to take a shower.  
"Hey want to take a shower" I said to her.  
"I would love that"I said  
"Ok why don't you go and check on the Shawn and I'll start the water" I said to her.  
"Your welcome Carly" I said kissing her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 313

We watch the movie  
"Carly do you want me to call Emily" I said to her.  
I ask Carly what is wrong  
"Carly are you okay what is wrong with you?"I asked worried  
"She's with Sam how about Robin and Patrick you can call them"  
"I'm fine it's just that i think this baby is ready to come out and can't wait anymore" I said to Krissy  
"Hi Sam what seems to be the problem?"I asked  
I see Sam in terrible pain she probably is in labor  
"Okay I will be right back"I said  
I go check on Shawn he is in the kitchen  
I get to the bathroom  
"Shawn is downstairs already mom too"I said  
I take my clothes off  
"WHAT AUNTIE CARLY HAS A BABY IN HER BELLY" "I did not even know you were pregnant I will get some water"I said worried  
I go get some blanknets and warm water and bring it to Daddy and Auntie Carly

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 314

"Emily is there anything I can do to help" I said to her.  
"Ok thanks let's go then I can make us breakfast" I said to her.  
"Okay sounds great"I said  
I get into the shower and turn it on for Patrick  
"Thanks sweetie why don't you help get her settled and call Robin and Patrick I'll help deliver" I said to Kris.  
"Yes Sam is in labor" "I need you to get some water warm and a couple of towels, diapers, a blaknet, my bag with my doctor supplies in it, and a tie to tie the cord." "Then stand at Sams's side and hold her hand."I said to Jason  
"Sam I am going to check you to see how long you are okay?"I said asking Sam  
I lie Sam down and take her pants off and gently not trying to hurt Sam feel her uterus to see how long she is. She is exactly 9 and and 3/4 centimeters dialed. Her water did break so no need to puncture it.  
"Sam your are 9 and 3/4 inches. One more centimeter left to dialiated then you can push."I said  
I get up and put Sam's legs on the foot rest and push the rest to the couch so that Sam is stretched out. Then I pull a car next to Sam and hold her hand untill Jason gets back. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 315

"Your welcome Daddy I can do that"I said  
I help get Carly on the reclincer and get her settled.  
"Auntie Carly sit on the car and get ready and settled and I am going to go call Robin"I said  
I call Robin and leave a message  
I lay on the recliner and get settled while waiting  
"I'm glad your here with me cause I don't want to have to go through this alone"  
"Robin",  
Carly is in terrible pain. She says the baby has to come out. Can you come over here asap and deliver the baby hurry. She is in horrible pain. I am scared.  
I start to cry in the message to coveney meaning  
Hurry please Robin!  
Kristina  
I left a message on their home line which was in the kitchen  
I walk over to Krissy and stay with her  
"Ok so don't feel better know that we took a shower" I said to her. 

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 316

"You won't do this alone are you ready" I said to her.  
"Yes I'm ready are you"  
yeah same here he tells her  
"So let''s go out to eat"  
Okay i say as i tune the water off and head to my room to get dress  
I get out and walk to my room  
I walk into my room dry off get dressed walk out and wait for Dillon  
"Yes I do I think my phone rang hold on"I said  
I walk over to my phone and saw the message and listened to it. It was Krstina Davis Carly Corthinos was in pain something about a baby and we had to get there.  
"Patrick that was Kristina Davis Alexis's daughter. She said Carly Corthinos was at their house and that Carly was in really bad pain something about a baby. I have to go over there want to come assist?"I said asking Patrick  
I dry off and put my bra, panties, tee shirt, pants, socks and shoes. Then I grab my medicine bag and wait to see if Patrick was coming.  
"Yeah Auntie Carly you have me, Molly, and Robin and Daddy"I said

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 317

"I know I have you Molly and Robin I just hope she gets here"  
"Sure let me get dressed and then we can get there" I said to her as I got dressed.  
i call out lulu name and ask her if shes ready  
I walk over to Dillon and smile  
"Yeah I'm ready are you"  
"Don't worry she'll get here" I said to her as I got her comfortable.  
"I know she will I never had it this bad when I had Michael and Morgan"  
I go and get her bag and the other stuff she needs and hand them to her.  
"Here you go Emily" I said to her as I stand by Sam's side and hold her hand.  
yeah i am all ready i say and kiss her  
"Ok let's go"  
"I know Carly but I think the baby is comming and Robin isn't here yet so just push" I said to her.  
"Ok i'm ready" I said pushing as hard as i can

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 318

"Thanks I love you to" I said kissing her.  
"Your very sweet Johnny I am glad to be with you." I smiled at Johnny and kissed him again.  
"I'm glad to be with you to" I said kissing her.  
"Yeah and I feel safe know to I love you so much." I smiled at Kevin and kissed him.  
"I love you to don't worry your father doesn't know what's comming" I said kissing her.  
"Yeah he doesn't Kevin and I can't wait I am so glad where going to do this I don't want him to hurt anyone else ." I kissed Kevin and smiled at him.  
"Don't worry he won't I think he has a girlfriend" I said to her.  
"Ok keep going til I tell you to stop" I said to her.  
"Ok I will keep going til you tell me to stop" I said as i keep pushing

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 319

"Ok 1, 2 3, push after this I need you to give a big push ok" I said to her.  
"Ok I will after this one" I said pushing  
"Ok just one more big push Carly" I said to her.  
"Ok I am going to push now hope this is the last one" I said pushing as hard as i can with one big push  
"Thanks Jason you are a doll. You would made a great doctor. Now we wait for Sam to dilate once more centimeter and the fun starts."I said to Jason  
"Then after Sam dilates one more centimeter she can start pushing the baby out. This the fun part for the doctor to tell the mother if they baby is healthy and wheter it is a boy or a girl."I said to Sam and Jason  
I go and sit down on the floor where the foot rest is and time the contractions while we wait for something to happen

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 320

We run down the stairs grab my medical bag and leave a note for everyone where we went. Then we get in the car and sped there.  
Patrick and I rush in as just as Carly is pushing  
"Sorry Carly there was a lot of traffic"I said to Carly  
"Sonny I got it from here"I said to Sonny  
I have Carly keep pushing.  
"Carly come on keep pushing I see the head crowning" "Just another push and the head, shoulders, arms, and legs down move down"I said  
I grab my medical bag and get the scissors and tie ready for the cord while she pushes  
I watch the miracle of life. It is beautiful  
"It's ok I had Sonny Krissy and Molly here helping me" I said as I gave one last big push

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 321

"It is great to know you have such great family and supporters. Great job I see the ears and nose great job. You are doing great almost done."I said  
As she pushes really hard I see the baby's head, nose, shoulders, arms, legs and the most important part the private part.  
"Carly I see the baby's head, ears, nose,arms, legs and wait the baby is out. It is a girl congratsulations. You have a beautiful healthy baby girl. Great Job congratsulations."I said to Carly  
"Sonny do you want to cut the cord?"I asked Sonny  
I put a tie around the umbelical cord so Sonny can cut it. Then I put the baby over so Sonny can cut the cord.  
I see Carly's daugther she is beautiful. I love her already.  
"Congratsulations aunt Carly she is beautiful I love her already."I said  
"What are you going to name her?"I asked Carly  
I stare at the beautiful girl on Carly's stomache.  
I cut the cord and hand them back to Robin.  
"You did great Carly thanks Robin" I said to them.  
"We can name her Bella Rose Corinthos" I said to Carly and Kris.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 322

"That's a beautiful wonderful name I like it what about you Kris and Molly"  
"Your welcome Sonny that is what being a doctor is all about"I said to Sonny  
I clean the baby up with the towel. Then I put a diaper on her and wrap her up in a blanket and hand her to Carly again.  
"Welcome to the world Bella Rose Corthinos"I said  
I hug Krissy and Molly for being so brave  
"I love the name Bella Rose Corthinos Daddy and Aunt Carly" "Welcome to the world Bella Rose I am your big sister Krisitina Davis but you can call me Krissy that is what Mommy and Daddy call me."I said to Daddy and Carly and Bella Rose  
"Thanks for helping Robin I'm glad you came I think Molly likes her too Krissy do you want to hold her just sit on the couch and I will hand her to you like you did with Molly" I said to her

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 323

"Your welcome Carly I am glad I came too. I think Molly and Krissy love Bella Rose too. She is beautiful."I said  
"Yes aunt Carly I want to hold Bella Rose please? Okay I will sit on the couch"I said  
I go and sit on the couch and open my hands and wait for Carly  
"Yeah they sure do I'm glad that I'm not pregnant anymore" I said  
I walk over to Krissy and sit next to her on the couch and smile  
"Here you go Krissy just be gental" I said handing Bella to Krissy while Molly sits on my lap  
"I promise aunt Carly I will be gentle"I said  
I cradle Bella and support her head and kiss her all over saying I loved her yes I do.  
"I need to get a picture of this" I said to them as I snap the picture of Krissy and Bella Rose.  
"Krissy smile for daddy" I said to her.  
"Your really good at this I'm glad you and Molly have a little sister"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 324

"Okay Daddy I can smile for you"I said  
I smile for Daddy  
"Thank you I am good at being a big sister and holding babies I held Molly when she was a baby so I had a lot of pratice. I want to be a mommy just like you aunt Carly and Mommy too. I am glad Molly and I have a little sister too."I said to aunt Carly  
I cradled Bella Rose and coo over here saying whose a cute baby girl you are you are  
"Well Carly if you do not need anything else I think I will leave you to your family and Patrick and I will head home to Shawn, Lauren, Jake, Kira and my mom."I said asking Carly  
"Your welcome Krissy I'm glad you had alot of practice when you held Molly when she was a baby you are really lucky to have another sister that can look up to you and Molly and teach her things that you and Molly learned when you were little you and Molly are going to be her rolemodels I know you will make a good mommy just like Me and your mom" I said smiling at Krissy.  
"Thanks for coming Robin I really appreciate it we are fine here see you and Patrick later and tell your sons daughter niece and mom that I had a baby and they have a new cousin" I said to her.

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 325

"Krissy why don't you see if Molly, and Carly want to get in the picture" I said to her.  
"Okay I will tell them call me if you need me again bye Carly and Sonny and Krissy and Molly."I said  
I gather up my stuff and head to the door  
"Aww thanks aunt Carly I know I will too."I said  
"Molly and aunt Carly do you know you want to get in the picture?"I asked them  
"Your welcome Krissy sure I would love too" I said walking over to the couch and sitting next to Krissy.  
"Yeah me too" I said walking over to the couch and sitting on Carly's lap.  
"Ok everyone smile for the camera" I said to them as I snapped the picture.  
Robin and I arrive home and get cleaned up for breakfast.  
"Let's get cleaned up for breakfast you did good with Carly and Sonny was a great help as well" I said to her.  
"Thanks thats why I love being a doctor."I said  
I go clean up and put new clothes on and wait for Patrick  
"Shawn what do you want to do after breakfast"

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 326

We all smile at then giggle as I tickle Bella Rose.  
"Do you and Molly want to finish watching the Little Mermaid cause I want to and I know we can get Bella to watch it to"  
Cat and I arrive and knock.  
After I snapped Carly, Kris, Molly and Bella's picture I went to answer the door.  
"Hey Ric, Cat who's this little girl" I said to her.  
I smiled at Sonny""Sonny this is Angel our daughter"I said as i looked at Ric and smiled at him.  
"Nice to meet you Angel, she's so adorable why don't you guys come in" I said to them.  
"thanks"I said as i walked in holding Angel.  
I get off the couch and see Ric and Cat

Jack and Courtney Get Together Chapter 327

"Hey Carly how are you" I said to her as we sat down with them.  
"Hey Molly, Kris this is Cat adn our little girl Angel" I said to them.  
I see Carly and smile"hey Carly its good to see you again how are you?"I said to her.  
"I'm fine how are you Ric Cat this is Bella that Krissy is holding"  
"Hey Cat Ric and Angel I'm glad Krissy and me have a little baby sister"  
"well thats good to you have a little sister when was Bella born?"I said.  
"She was born before you guys got here Robin helped and so did I" I said to her.  
"Where good Carly thanks so how did this happen I thought Alexis was with Sonny" I said to her.  
"Your welcome Alexis is with Jax I guess you can say we got back together"  
"well thats great to hear Carly if any women was gonna be with my brother im glad its of couples Ric and i are getting married"I said as i smiled.  
"Thanks so much thats great I'm really happy for you both"  
"Thanks Carly so how are you and Sonny doing" I said to her.  
"Lulu, is it okay if we go to the Cass...house?" he asked her  
"Sure we can there will be no interuptions"  
i have a spac.. night plan he says  
"Ok I'm ready to go"  
"Your welcome we are doing fine now that we have a little girl"


End file.
